Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan
by Angles of Death
Summary: "Congratulations, Naruto.  You are now a Genin of Konoha." Iruka said, smiling.  "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to kill you now."  First Person, AU Universe.  Mature for tons of lemons, Naruto/harem, fem!Kyuubi, and all-out epicness
1. Graduation Test

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 1: Graduation Test**

It's morning.

I got out of bed, yawning.

Looking into the mirror, I blew a raspberry at myself and did a few silly poses.

I went to my kitchen and opened the fridge, finding a carton of milk. As expected, the milk had gone bad 2 weeks ago...

Opening the cabinet, I pulled out a Ramen pack, shrimp-flavored. I boiled the water and then filled up a small bowl to the brim with the noodles and water, adding in the easy-cook Veggies and salt packet last.

"Itadakimasu!" I yelled happily to no one in particular. I managed to slurp down the noodles in about 10 seconds.

My orange jumpsuit hung next to the door, and I hummed to myself as I threw them on. Yea I get made fun of all the time for wearing orange, but so what, it's my favorite color... and it's not like any of my friends care anyway. (Not that I had any).

After putting on my trusty goggles and slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I headed to the Academy for the final exam day.

XXXXX

Today's the last day of the Academy. As soon as I entered, all eyes turned towards me with disdain. Sakura, my former crush, punched me as soon as I walked in. Like, immediately, no warning, whatsoever. Kind of frustrating, because I didn't even ask her out this time, it was as if she had assumed I would anyway.

Because I was late, Iruka-sensei looked furious. I sat down next to that teme, Sasuke, and pulled out my books, trying not to bother anyone.

Unfortunately, Iruka came right by and started screaming his head off at me for being 45 minutes late on the final day.

I said "sorry" like a million times, but he just kept on going.

I felt a pair of eyes gazing into my back and I turned around swiftly. It was that girl with the strange eyes, Hinata. I smiled at her and she started blushing. I gave her my trademark grin and thumbs up, and she fainted.

XXXXX

Iruka stood up in the front, spewing off about some kind of "once on the battlefield you don't have time to make mistakes" crap.

I looked around and it seemed no one was listening except Sakura, the biggest fangirl in the world. She was taking notes furiously and peeking over at Sasuke to see if he was paying attention to her.

Meanwhile sitting in front of me was Ino. She's a blonde just like myself, but she's pretty stupid. So I poked her and whispered,

"Hey Ino!"

She turned around and gave me a death glare. "What?"

"What's Iruka-sensei talking about?"

She shrugged. "Why would you ask me? I don't know!"

I smirked. "I thought so." She really was pretty stupid.

She scowled heavily. "NARUTO-BAKA!" She jumped over and tried to tackle me. Unfortunately she tripped over the desk and instead ended up landing on top of me, right in my lap.

I arched an eyebrow. "Ino, if you wanted to feel me up, you could have just asked."

Unfortunately I paid dearly for that comment, as she started beating me up in the middle of the class. As usual, Iruka-sensei didn't notice (he lectures with his back turned to us, and he has already learned to accept that any noise that comes from my side of the room was guaranteed to be annoying as hell to deal with).

After she got her fill she returned to her seat still scowling.

I grimaced. Ino was also a Sasuke fan-girl, and Sasuke fan-girls were not only the easiest to piss off, but also the most violent.

XXXXX

So the final tests soon began, and I swear to god, the Sasuke fan-club could not have gotten any louder. The Uchiha boy wonder himself stepped up in front of the class and all he had to do was to perform the simple bunshin jutsu, which he did, and the crowd went _wild_.

Unbelievable! Unbe-fucking-lievable! I don't like to swear but honestly situations like this just made me want to puke.

I gave Sasuke a dirty look as he walked by me, smirking like the elitist bastard he was. Sakura went up to him to ask him out, but he just ignored her.

Anyway, Iruka was calling my name so I went up. I saw Hinata looking at me, so I winked at her. She fell off her chair.

Ino was staring at me too, looking weird. So I blew her a raspberry and she got all red in the face.

Turning back towards Iruka-sensei, I did the standard seals and a bunshin popped out in a cloud of smoke. Of course, it was completely dead, looking like a pile of ash. Iruka immediately began screaming his head off about me being a failure.

Honestly can't I catch a damn break once in a while? I've been having chakra control problems since I entered the academy, these teachers KNEW that I can't perform a bunshin to save my life! So why did they keep testing me on it?

They should have tested my Henge skills. I knew how to do that _extremely_ well.

I glared at Iruka and then yelled out my trademark jutsu – Oroike (Sexy) no Jutsu, becoming this smoking hot chick with huge breasts and long blonde hair.

Jumping on Iruka, I began to slap him with my breasts. He fainted in about 2 seconds as I cooed "IRUKA-KUUUNN!"

True, it was kind of disgusting for me to be jumping another man like that but honestly I didn't care. I henge'd back and glared at everyone, they were all laughing at me, pointing and making fun of me.

"Hey Naruto, what do you call a blonde with a runny nose?" Kiba yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed back.

Kiba shook his head. "FULL!" He started laughing like a maniac and everyone kind of joined in because they couldn't believe someone could laugh so hard at his own joke and then it kind of snowballed from there.

Iruka-sensei woke up now and gave me the look of death, and I knew it was all over. "**YOU. FAAAAILLLLL!"** he screamed, pointing an obscenely shaking finger at me.

Laughter renewed as I couldn't bear my shame anymore, I ran out of the classroom and slammed the door on my way out. Screw them. I didn't need them! I'll become a total badass ninja all on my own.

XXXXX

It was late afternoon so I headed to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

Ayame was the only one there. She was wearing an apron and a tank-top underneath, I could see a pretty, shapely body. I think she's about a few years older than me but I never asked.

As usual, she gave me a huge smile, which caused my heart to leap. Unfortunately at that point, my eyes went straight towards her chest, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. I turned red in the face immediately.

I sat on one of the booths and ordered two Ramen bowls a Miso and a Chicken. She went right on to cooking but asked me how I was doing.

Unfortunately, having to answer that question reminded me of the epic failure just occurred. "Ayame-chan... thanks for asking. I'm ok, I guess."

She brought me the first of my Ramen. "You can tell me if you want."

I shook my head. "... not today..."

"No problem. Naruto-kun, you know I'm always here for you right?" She gave me the most heartwarming smile. Compared to the people at school, she was so nice to me. I had the urge to hug her, but I stopped myself, it was inappropriate.

"Ayame-chan, I think you're my favorite person in the world right now!" I couldn't help but grin.

She blushed prettily and turned around to bring me my second bowl. She set it lovingly in front of me and glanced at me with an odd look.

I was eating so I didn't even notice, until suddenly she was standing _very_ close to me.

Ayame murmured softly, "Naruto-kun do you... like me?" I looked at her in shock.

"Ayame-chan... I… I…"

She gently held my head to her chest. Blood rushed to my head as I stammered out, "I d-do like you. You're so nice to me... and you're beautiful as well. W-why do you ask?"

Pulling back, she smiled warmly at me. "Hehe. Just wondering." She blushed furiously and hurried to begin washing dishes, ignoring me the rest of the time. Lamely, I finished my noodles and put the money on the counter, highly embarrassed myself. I began to wonder if I should simply retire as a Ninja and become a Ramen Cook instead.

XXXXX

While walking back to my home, Mizuki-sensei suddenly showed up. "Hey Naruto, are you feeling ok?" He asked.

I gave him a pointed look. What did he think? You can't expect someone to fail the academy exam and feel OK about it afterwards. That exam was so easy, yet I was the only idiot dumb enough to have failed it.

He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Naruto-kun, don't worry. I believe in you. You can pass the test if you do this…"

He started telling me this roundabout way I could graduate, and so I listened eagerly. The task didn't seem hard, especially for a prankster such as myself. But why that scroll specifically?

I shut my mind from those inquisitive thoughts and immediately headed to the Hokage tower.

Grabbing the scroll was a complete breeze. I walked into the Hokage's office, put on my Sexy no Jutsu henge, and the Old man fainted immediately. It seems the older you get in this village, the more perverted you become.

I eased past his study and went into the back room where I find my scroll. Tossing it over my shoulder, I leaped out of the Hokage tower and made a run for the forest.

The question of whether I had done something illegal crossed my mind a few times, but I shoved them away. If I passed this test, I would be able to finally call myself a Ninja. But until then, I was nobody, just a twitchy little Academy student with no friends, no grades, and no future.


	2. Conspiracy

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 2: Conspiracy**

At a clearing in the woods, I opened the scroll to see what exactly… _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_… great! Another damn Bunshin! I nearly felt like screaming.

The other ones looked even more complicated. Well, I wasn't about to let all that effort go to waste. I resolved myself to focus on learning the Kage Bunshin, and began reading the technique behind the jutsu.

After about an hour, I heard a noise behind me, and I turned around.

It was a woman, with a trench coat, fishnet suit, and purple hair the shape of a pineapple. She might have been pretty attractive if she didn't have an evil, wicked grin on her face, as if she had caught me in the middle of something highly treasonous.

"Hey gaki what are you doing?"

I glared at her. "Gaki? Who are you calling a gaki?"

"Hehe. I'm calling you one of course!" She smirked.

In a flash, she pinned me down against the ground, smiling evilly. "Pray tell Naruto-kun, why are you reading the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsus? Did you steal it? Are you a naughty boy Naruto-kun, do you need to be _punished?_"

"N-n-no…" I said, feeling highly intimidated - I was not used to being attacked like this.

While sitting on top of me, she pulled out a stick of dango and started eating. I stared at her incredulously.

"Hey! I'm in the middle of something right now!"

She's just like me, in the regard that she basically emptied all the dango into her mouth in about two seconds and swallowed. I was shocked but I didn't say anything, since I can pretty much inhale ramen at the same rate.

I glared at her again. "Also how do you know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I know your name, Naruto-kun? You're the biggest idiot in the village." She smirked.

I scowled. "Who are _you_?"

She smiled mysteriously at me. "No one important Naruto-kun, just someone who wants to _punish_ you for all the naughty things you have done."

Just as I was about to respond, suddenly Mizuki-sensei showed up. I breathed out a sigh of relief!

"Mizuki-sensei! Mizuki-sensei! Help me! This woman is going to rape me!" I cried out, as the lady sitting on top of me suddenly jumped up. Then, she did something completely unexpected.

"Tobayo Mizuki, you are under arrest for conspiring with a missing-nin and an Academy ninja in an attempt to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsus!"

My eyes bulged. What! Mizuki-sensei and a missing-nin conspiring? And I was an accomplice?

Mizuki narrowed his eyes. "How... the hell? How did you know?"

The woman grinned. "I know exactly who you are working with, this kind of crime just reeks of him. And I know you dragged this poor innocent boy in to do your dirty work for you, so that you could shift the blame elsewhere if you were caught!"

My white-haired sensei paled. He tried to excuse himself. "I didn't tell this brat anything! He stole it on his own free will!"

The woman shook her head. "SHUT UP! I know a plot by Orochimaru when I see one." She paused. "After all…" her voice suddenly lowered to a threatening growl. "He once used _me _in this exact same way..."

I stared at her shocked. She… was used… just like me?

The woman looked at me and suddenly gave me a kind smile, not that evil wicked one she had given me earlier.

"Sorry kid if I'm been scaring you. My name's Mitaraishi Anko, Tokubetsu Jounin of Konoha. I've been tracking this development for the past few months, and a lot of clues and evidence indicated that this _bastard_," she glared at Mizuki, "would purposely schedule the Bunshin jutsu as the _only_ test for the final, therefore ensuring that you would fail. Then getting you to steal the scroll would be a piece of cake."

My mouth was agape. "How… how did you know that about me?"

She grinned. "As Jounin, we keep an eye on the Academy when we're not working, since at any moment we might be asked to train a team of graduates. You're pretty famous among our ranks, gaki. Not just for your pranks, but also for your inability to perform the simplest jutsus. In other words you are considered a retard who has flashes of brilliance."

I didn't know whether to feel angry or proud about that. Mizuki jumped in before I could say anything.

"ENOUGH JABBERING! Naruto, give me the scroll right now!"

Anko laughed, giving me a pointed look to keep the scroll safe. She stood in front of me protectively. "No. Fucking. Way. Traitor! You are under arrest. If you don't come with me, I will subdue you by force."

Mizuki looked furious. "If that's the case... I'm going to kill you!"

Anko shot out a large amount of snakes, while Mizuki dodged and threw a couple of Shruiken at her. Their fighting was fast and furious as neither of them held back. But it was obvious that Mizuki-sensei was no match for the Jounin.

"Naruto! You ok?" A voice said behind me. I turned around. It was Iruka-sensei! I smiled in relief.

"Iruka-sensei! I'm sorry, Mizuki-sensei told me… told me…"

Iruka waved a hand. "Don't worry Naruto. I know what happened. Pass me that scroll, I will take care of it."

I timidly handed him the scroll, still shocked that I had been caught in the middle of a huge conspiracy. He ruffled my hair affectionately.

"Naruto, don't worry. We all know about Mizuki-sensei's betrayal. Also, don't worry about your situation. I have spoken to the Hokage already and he has already agreed to make you a new Genin of Konoha."

My spirits leaped. "Do you really mean that, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka smiled at me.

"I do. But... unfortunately, Naruto... I'm going to have to kill you now."

I froze. "W-what? Iruka-sensei!"

He suddenly stabbed a Kunai at me, which I barely dodged so it didn't hit my heart, but my shoulder instead. I screamed out in pain and began running in fear.

"You can't run Naruto!" He yelled, fastening the scroll to his back. He leaped into the trees and began chasing me.

I ran blindly through the forest, completely shocked. Both of my senseis were working for this missing-nin, Orochimaru? My entire world was shattered. I couldn't believe it.

I was running as fast as I could despite my injury, but I knew that Iruka was catching up. My shoulder burst with pain.

I thought about how the Tokubetsu Jounin, Anko, was tracking this whole conspiracy. She said she had been following this for months! Then how did she not know that Iruka-sensei…

My thoughts were completely interrupted as another Kunai struck my leg. Cursing, I stumbled and fell to the ground. Suddenly, I felt ropes binding my hands and feet together, tying me down.

Iruka-sensei stood over me triumphantly. "Sorry Naruto. You know, I wasn't originally involved in this plot. In fact if Mizuki hadn't told me about this, I would be helping you today instead of killing you. However… he and Orochimaru-sama offered me something I could not resist…"

I scowled at him as he continued.

"You see Naruto... 12 years ago a Demon Fox attacked Konoha. I'm sure you have heard, yes, of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

I nodded dumbly. My brain was screaming to me to run, but I couldn't move.

"The Kyuubi. This _monster_. It killed my parents Naruto! You think you're the only one who grew up alone? No! So did I! I grew up by alone every day, hating myself, hating the fact that I had no one! And most of all, hating that monster, the _Kyuubi_." He continued.

Despite my fear I was wondering, what did this have to do with me?

"Do you know why people hate you so much, Naruto?" Iruka narrowed his eyes in cold-blood.

I thought back to all my years, spent alone, playing pranks, just so I could get attention. Trying to be friends with other kids, only to have their parents shove me away. Sitting by myself at the swings alone, or staring longingly at a family gathering, wishing I had the same thing…

"It's because... The demon fox, the Kyuubi, that _monster_, lives on inside of you! That's why they call you the demon brat. Because inside of you is the Kyuubi, who destroyed half of Konoha, and murdered my parents!"

...

"Heh. Sorry Naruto. I know this must be a shock to you. But when Orochimaru-sama and Mizuki came and told me that if I helped them, they could resurrect my parents, I decided to go along with it. It is my deepest desire to see my parents again, you know that Naruto?" He smiled, as if we had something in common..

"So you're going to kill me... in exchange for your parents? And betray the village that took care of you for so long?"

He spat at me, in cold fury. "No, Naruto. I'm killing you because you're a fucking _demon_. I'm killing you because doing so will save this village a lot of trouble. I'm killing you to take vengeance for all the people who died because of YOU!"

I stared, utterly dumbfounded. Was I really a demon? Was I truly a monster?

Iruka pulled out another kunai and smirked. "Sorry, monster. Your time ends now."

He stabbed down, and I could see my life flash before my eyes as his kunai neared my heart.

Suddenly, a flash of purple, as Iruka cried out in frustration and shock.

Anko was in front of me, the kunai sticking out of her stomach, blood pouring out, as she snared Iruka in place. "You fucking bastard!" Anko whispered furiously. "I fucking TRUSTED YOU! I fucking trusted you with all of my information, and you turn that around and used it against me!"

Iruka stared at her in fear. "S-so? Orochimaru-sama offered me-"

Anko was incensed. "You are a fucking idiot, Iruka! You really think he's going to revive your parents? Do you know what he does to his patients, Iruka? He deforms them! He twists their bodies together, so that he can create some kind of perfect abomination! His form of resurrection is just body animation, he animates your parents, but their souls will NEVER come back!"

"You're lying! Orochimaru showed me already, he showed me someone he brought back, and they looked perfectly fine to me!"

The purple-haired woman smiled bitterly. "You are even more foolish than I thought..."

And then, without warning, she fainted from the blood loss.

I was absolutely horrified.

A voice appeared in my mind. "**_Naruto-kun, my mortal vessel. Take this gift and kill the traitor._**"

A swirl of demonic red energy filled me, as the ropes that bounded me broke apart. Iruka began backing away from me. He was saying, "No Naruto, don't, don't… please Naruto…"

I had no idea what was happening to me... but I realized in horror... it was the Kyuubi's doing. Demonic chakra spilled out of me and forcefully shot towards Iruka, wrapping around him, twisting, and warping.

Without warning, Iruka's entire body was _ripped_ apart, blood, bones, body parts spilling everywhere. I could only watch, horrified.

And then suddenly, silence.

Suddenly I felt extremely distressed. What was that chakra… it looked so monstrous… and it came… from _me_…

I really was a monster, huh?

My energy faded as I knelt next to Anko, who seemed barely conscious.

"Naruto… listen to me… you are not the Kyuubi. You are _you_, Naruto. Don't listen to them." She whispered softly.

"Anko-san!" I cried, holding on to her. She seemed to grow weaker by the second.

She gave me a weak smile. "Sorry Naruto-kun, I should have gotten to you earlier."

I began to cry. I cried for this woman who I did not know until a few minutes ago, had been watching over me this entire time, ready to jump in at any point. And she did. She saved my life, and now she was dying.

She pulled me weakly to her. "Please Naruto-kun. I am dying. Please… make me feel like a woman. Kiss me. Touch me. Do something... anything..."

Passion and desperation surged through me as I stared into her beautiful violet eyes. I have never kissed anyone in my life, but who was I to deny my savior her last wish?

I trembled, leaning into her as our mouths met in a passionate and emotional kiss. Her lips were incredibly soft. I wanted to cry out in frustration and anger, this was simply not fair!

With the last amount of her strength she guided my hands to her breasts, as I touched and pulled them, trembling all the same. They were so soft. Anko had a small, contented smile on her face, as her breaths became increasingly jagged.

A swirl of emotions erupted from within me. Anger, frustration at being betrayed. Sadness at this beautiful woman in front of me who I couldn't save. She smiled weakly at me and I felt my heart tug. Then, I felt desperation, leap through me by the ton, as I suddenly heard that voice again in my head.

"**_Brat, kiss her again! Hurry!_**"

Responding instinctively, I caught Anko's lips again in a searing kiss, as her eyes briefly opened in surprise. But I could feel her life force slipping away…

An enormous amount of energy suddenly cascaded through me, and shot into Anko. Her eyes suddenly popped open in shock, as she let out a piercing scream. I tried my best to hold the kiss, but the pressure soon became too much and the force caused us to suddenly break apart, my body flying through the air. I crashed into the ground, my head spinning furiously as the world faded to black.


	3. The Offer

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 3: The Offer**

Drip. Drip.

I walked along a dark sewer in my mindscape. The walls were covered with dirt, and it looked like no one had been here for centuries.

I spotted a huge jail, straight ahead. There was a worn-looking scroll with Kanji for "seal" stuck on the bars, locking the jail and prisoner inside.

A fiery, monstrous fox, stared right back at me, its devil eyes gleaming at me. I yelled out, as I turned pale white with fear. My bladder was barely able to hold itself together.

I could barely stand. The monstrous fox apparition grinned evilly, as I stepped back in fear. "N-no… you… you are the Kyuubi…?"

Slime and saliva dripped all around. It was a disgusting sight.

"**Mortal. You are weaker than I expected."** The fox said, smiling wickedly.

Despite my fear I glared. "Weak? What were you expecting? A Kage?"

"**No. But at least not someone as idiotic as you.**" The demon fox said, laughing.

I clenched my fists. What was with people and them constantly trying to remind me how dumb I am? Kami.

"Whatever baka fox. Just get me out of this stupid place." I said nonchalantly, trying to ignore the fact that my insides were screaming in fear.

The demon fox smirked. "**I wanted to make a little… contract with you.**"

Contract? Contract with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-tails Beast, the greatest demon beast of all time? Somehow, that did not sound too enticing. I had a certain feeling that it would end with me being killed or the fox rampaging through the world again, in apocalypse #2.

"No way fox! I would never make a deal with someone like you. You're the most evil bastard ever!"

The fox narrowed its eyes. "**_Bastard? BASTARD_****? How dare you!**" It sent out another huge wave of demonic killing intent, literally blowing me off my feet.

I landed on my bum but I didn't give the fox an inch. "You're much more than a bastard fox. You killed my parents and you killed so many people in Konoha! You ruined my life and I have to live with you being stuck inside me, so of course you're a bastard! Plus you are just plain evil."

The demon fox started cackling. "**Naruto-kun. I won't deny that I am evil. I won't deny that I killed your parents and I destroyed half of Konoha. In fact, I won't even deny the fact that I ruined your life. I probably did."**

Then it growled. "**However, I do NOT support the use of the word 'bastard' as an appropriate insult for me, brat!"**

I was taken aback. "Uh… ok? Would you prefer I called you jackass instead?"

Kyuubi glared. "**No!**"

"Tea-brain?"

"**I don't drink tea. I drink HUMAN BLOOD! HAHAHA-**"

"Psycho whore?"

"… **hey! I'm not a whore!**"

"How about pile of dog shit?"

"**DEFINITELY NOT! I hate dogs, they're so stupid. Brain-dead and always humping.**"

Yeah, it's definitely not going to get along with Kiba. Well, at least that makes two of us.

"Ookay… how about you're a wannabe?"

The fox hesitated. "**What's that?**"

I grinned. "It means, you wannabe something you're not! You think you're such a cool demon and whatever, but in fact, you're not, you're just a wannabe! Real demons don't get stuck in mindscapes and trapped by tiny sheets of paper!"

The demon fox growled indignantly. "**You dare! You dare insult me with** **_that_****!**"

It seemed that I had hit a nerve. The Kyuubi was furious.

"**Ingrate! I save you** **_and_** **your puny friend and** **_this_** **is how you talk to me?**"

My eyes widened. Memories of the purple-haired Jounin saving me, learning the truth about who I was, and Anko's final moments, flooded my mind. But the fox said it saved her.

"You... saved her?"

The Kyuubi nodded. "**Damn right I did.**"

I held my hands up in surrender. "Oh... thank you... fox."

"**That's Kyuubi-****_sama_****, brat!**" It grinned again, showing its monstrous fangs.

I hesitated, then bowed. "Kyuubi-sama… thank you for saving Anko-san… and me."

The fox nodded pompously. Looking satisfied, it smirked. "**Ok brat. I'll show you why you shouldn't call me a bastard.**"

A hurricane of chakra flowed through the place, and it was nearly deafening. A wave of smoke appeared and blinded me temporarily, I grabbed my eyes in pain.

When everything subsided I look in the jail again, and suddenly, the fox had disappeared. Instead, in its place, was a woman.

A completely _naked_ woman.

I nearly choked as I pointed at the woman in anger. "You… you… you crazy bitch! How dare you transform into that! I know what you're trying to do!"

"**Oh yea? What am I trying to do, Naruto-kun?**" She grinned.

"You're trying to Sexy no Jutsu me!" I yelled back. I was covering my eyes right now, because I had a very bad feeling that whatever female form the demon fox just took, chances were, she was probably ridiculously hot, and very likely to make me lose a lot of blood.

The woman laughed evilly. "**Haha! You are comparing ME, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, to your puny mortal tricks?**"

I didn't say anything. What was with everyone and their elitism? Kyuubi and Sasuke ought to start a club titled 'Elitist Assholes: Have a stick up your ass? Join us and we'll give you more sticks!'

Kyuubi licked her lips. "**Naruto-kun. I have an offer for you, and I think it is very enticing to you. Look at me.**"

I took my hands off my eyes, and get a full-frontal view of her voluptuous figure. She had wavy red hair that curled luxuriously at her lower back, a heart-shaped face with piercing crimson eyes, and the kind of body that would make you lose your breath.

Indeed as I feared, blood did rush somewhere… not my head though. (the other place).

The Kyuubi saw exactly what happened and grinned wickedly. "**Aww! My little Naruto-kun is growing up.**"

"Shut up!" I covered my crotch in embarrassment.

She shook her head. "**No need to be embarrassed Naruto-kun. In fact. I am glad that you are having such a reaction to me. It would be a terrible tragedy if I revealed myself to you, and it turned out that you batted for the other team.**"

"… Hn." Still, one of my more embarrassing moments (and I've had a lot).

"**My problem is this. 12 years of being in here, and I am feeling rather… hmm, how do you mortals say it? … horny!**"

I blinked. "What?"

She ignored my question. "**My proposal is this. You come in here…**" She pointed to her jail cell, which suspiciously looked like a 5-star hotel room. **"… to do naughty things with me, and in return, I will give you chakra whenever you need it! How's that sound?**"

I looked at her incredulously, my mouth gaping like a fish. "WHAT?"

"**Now now don't worry, you don't have to come every night. Just a few times a week, nothing more. Hehehehe."** She started drooling pervertedly.

I should pinch myself, since this kind of stuff doesn't happen except in movies... and those magazines I've seen...

"So… you're saying… you're going to _pay_ me… with additional chakra… and in return… you want me to… go in there… and… and…"

"**-… have amazing, rough, beautiful, glorious sex! Damn right!**" She started jumping up and down, her full, large breasts bouncing in a circular motion, hypnotically, as if they were the explanation to all the questions of the universe.

I felt bizarrely cheap.

"What am I some kind of prostitute?"

Kyuubi smirked. "**It's not prostitution because first of all, in a few years you'll be** **_begging_** **me to even look at you, and second, if you don't, then I'll stop giving you chakra which means you'll probably die whenever… well, whenever you puny humans die.**" She finished lamely, as if she couldn't be bothered to talk about such trivial issues such as the death of a measly mortal.

Still I was suspicious. "So it's blackmail then?"

"**WHAT DOES IT MATTER WHAT IT IS!**" Kyuubi huffed, putting her hands on her slim waist and pouting. "**Listen you damn BRAT! I am offering you the chance of a lifetime. How many mortals can say they got the chance to bed ME, the most legendary, gorgeous, and amazing demon fox ever?**"

"I don't know? Count however many mortals are alive today with sticks up their asses?"

"**Ha. Ha.**" Kyuubi laughed dryly, looking more impatient by the second. "**Come on brat! I've seen the way you've been looking at 'Anko-san' and** **_'Ayame-chan_****.'**"

I blushed. "Y-you've been spying on me!"

"**Why not? This…** **_jail_** **is such a drab. I have no forms of entertainment than to watch your insipidly stupid mortal antics.**" She drawled. Then she smirked and took on a high-pitched voice. "**'Oohh. Naruto-kun. Oohh. Do you like eating my ramen? Mmmm! Here's more of my ramen Naruto-kun!'**"

I glared at her. "Don't bring her into this!"

She continued relentlessly. "**Aahh! I'm dying Naruto-kun! Make me feel like a woman, please, Naruto-kun. Kiss me, touch me, fuck me, do whatever you want, just-'**"

"FUCK YOU! How dare you talk about Anko-san that way!" I interrupted, balling my fist, completely red in the face.

She stuck out a tongue. "**Why not? You know you're going to end up fucking her eventually.** **_Both_** **of them. So just think of my offer… as practice for your little whores!**"

"THEY'RE NOT WHORES!" I couldn't believe this. My mind was swirling, teeming with thoughts of Anko and Ayame, while trying to make some sense out of this ridiculous proposition that Kyuubi was giving me.

She smiled smugly, looking tremendously pleased with herself. "**Details, details.**"

"And plus, I don't think they even like me in that way!" I snapped. She was making some completely preposterous assumptions.

"It's not like Ayame-chan said that she liked me anyway! And Anko-san only kissed me because she thought it was all _over_, not because she had any sort of feelings…" My words died out. I realized I must have sounded like a whiny little girl, because at that moment, Kyuubi gave me a look of deepest contempt.

She crossed her arms, and then she spoke softly. "**Idiot mortals. You have such short lifespans, yet you squander most of it running around in circles, wondering, oh, does she like me? Does he want ****to kiss me?** **Such a** **_waste_** **of precious time! You don't realize how short life is, do you? You don't try and make the most out of it, instead, you throw all of it away, and then, by the time you realize your mistake, it's too late!**"

My eyes widened. That was actually… well, surprisingly insightful. Not to mention the fact that it came out of absolutely nowhere.

"Yea… I guess you're right…" I mumbled finally.

Our conversation grinded to a halt, as we both stared at each other in temporary silence. The abrupt shift to the philosophical ponderings of life and meaning, suddenly had both of us questioning our own existences.

Drip. Drip.

She sighed. "**Ok fine, brat. You have a week to decide. I expect a positive answer Naruto-kun. If not then you will** **_definitely_** **suffer the consequences.**"

The world turned white as she had expelled me out of her 'realm.' I felt relieved, waking up. Well, that certainly was unexpected.


	4. He Jumped

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 4: He jumped**

So I woke up in the hospital and was summoned to the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, I'm very sorry you had to go through this." The Sandaime said, sitting behind his desk. "Mitarashi-san has already debriefed me on what occurred. Please be assured that you are at no fault as to what recently transpired. I was aware that Mizuki would try something like this, but, I must admit myself, Iruka's defection was a complete surprise."

I shrugged. "It's ok old man… I just hope my next teacher is better." I gave a small, bitter laugh.

"Next teacher? What do you mean, Naruto?"

"Uh, well, I failed my final test right? So… doesn't that mean… I have to repeat another year at the academy?"

He laughed heartily. "My boy! Do you really think we would fail you? After all, Mitarashi-san mentioned to me that you managed to defeat Iruka completely by yourself after she was wounded. I must admit, I am very impressed."

"Ah? She told you…" I stopped. It wasn't _me_ who killed Iruka… but rather, the _Kyuubi_...

The old man gave me a curious look.

"Ah, um… it was nothing haha." I finished lamely. I was sweating on the inside. How did he not know it wasn't me who practically tore Iruka apart? Just by looking at the body, it should have been obvious that it wasn't a normal attack!

Unless... Anko did not tell him the entire story? There were no other witnesses...

Fortunately, the Sandaime was now flipping through a stack of paper. "Hmm. Alright, Naruto. You've been placed on Team 7. Your teammates are Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

He peeked at the clock. It read 9:50, morning. "Your Jounin sensei will meet the three of you in 10 minutes actually. So you should probably head to the Academy now."

I nodded, turning to leave. "Thanks, old man."

"Wait!" He was now fumbling through his drawer, looking for something. "Aha! Come here, Naruto."

I noticed he had pulled out a rather worn-looking Konoha forehead protector.

Looking at me, he smiled. "Naruto, this was the first one I wore when I was made a Genin, many, many moons ago."

My eyes widened. "What! Old man, I can't have-!"

He held up a hand, silencing me. "Consider this, a token, of my sincere appreciation for your services…" He stood up, facing me, and fastened the headband around my forehead.

"…and, your sacrifices… to Konoha."

A wave of excitement rushed through me. "Thank you! Thank you old man!" I shouted, admiring myself in the mirror.

It was one of the happiest moments of my life. To be made a Genin by the Hokage himself, with _his_ forehead protector… a tremendous energy filled me once more, filling my mind with inspiration, goals, and dreams for the future.

XXXXX

Tick. Tick.

It was already afternoon.

Sakura was pacing the empty academy room impatiently, muttering furiously to herself. Sasuke-teme was standing in a corner, brooding darkly. The entire time we have been glaring at each other.

We had been here for 3 hours, waiting for our new sensei to show up.

"Yo!" A white-haired, masked face peeked through the door. Finally...

"**YOU'RE LATE!**" Sakura roared in record time.

Our white-haired Jounin sensei narrowed his eyes - well, err, single eye.

"My first impression is… I _really_ don't want to be here. Meet me on the roof."

XXXXX

The three of us looked at our new Jounin sensei, who was longingly staring off into the horizon, as if he wanted to grow wings and fly away.

Finally, he turned to us. "Ok. So my name is…never mind, you don't need to know."

All three of our eyebrows twitched. What kind of Sensei did not tell his students what his name is?

"Meh. Okay pinky. You go first. Tell the rest of us what your name is, what you like, what you dislike, and uh, what your goals are."

Sakura grinned, charging up her extremely loud voice. "My name is Haruno Sakura! I really really really really really like…" She blushed, while looking at Sasuke. "My goals and dreams are…" She looked at Sasuke again, and giggled madly.

I accidentally yawned, causing her to glare at me. "I really really really HATE NARUTO!" I sniffed. It wasn't as if I was _trying_ to yawn.

Our Jounin sensei, who _still_ hadn't told us his name yet, had both hands covering his eyes… well, one eye and where the other eye was supposed to be.

"Okay then… you next, emo kid."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes. I have no dislikes. I only have one ambition and that is to kill a certain man."

"Who?" I asked, curious.

He scowled. "None of your business, dobe!"

"Hey! I was only asking you a question, teme!" I retorted.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun that way, Naruto-baka!" Sakura jumped in.

Our Jounin sensei looked like he wanted to shoot himself. "Okaaay then… what about you… blondie?"

I pondered the questions, wondering if I really should say anything, since it was pretty obvious no one was going to reveal _anything_ remotely relevant about themselves.

"Hmm… ok… My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like feeding ducks and taking dumps. I dislike anyone who behaves like a normal human being. My dreams are to jump off a bridge."

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screamed.

"Screw you dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

"Screw you teme!" We all glared at each other.

Silence.

"Uh… where did he go?" Sakura asked.

We heard a loud _crash_ and the sound of a person running away as fast as he could.

He'd jumped.

XXXXX

What the hell just happened?

In a confused daze, I made my way to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand once more.

Once again it was just Ayame-chan and myself. However I felt far too confused, thinking about my own problems to say anything to greet her. So I just came and sat down.

So… our Jounin-sensei basically ditched us on the first day. There must be some kind of record for that…

A steaming hot bowl of noodles appeared in front of me. "Here you go, Naruto-kun!"

I looked up in surprise, and saw an angelic face. It looked as if she had put on some make-up or something, because she was simply gorgeous.

She looked worriedly at me. "Naruto-kun… did something happen? Are you ok?"

I shook my head quietly. The noodles looked amazing as always, but for some reason, I just didn't feel hungry.

Ayame bit her lip. "Naruto-kun… you should really eat something… you look really tired."

"I'm ok Ayame-chan…" My mind was swirling with thoughts, none of which made any sense.

She shook her head. "Please Naruto-kun, just share what you're thinking with me. Don't worry I won't judge." She smiled warmly at me, but frowned when she didn't see the smile returned.

I felt a pressure rise up within me. Honestly! I just wanted to be left alone right now. Damnit. I shouldn't even have come here in the first place.

She paused. She took my hands into hers and looked into my eyes.

"I'm your friend Naruto-kun, right?"

I felt a wave of annoyance rush over me, for absolutely no reason at all.

"Don't talk to me right now." I snapped suddenly. Then I regretted my attitude immediately.

She looked like she was about to cry. Dear Kami…

"I can't believe you Naruto-kun! You're such an asshole!" She declared, glaring at me. "Gosh! All I wanted to do was to see you smile! And now you come here treating me like this!"

"… I'm sorry…?" I tried to respond, but to no avail. Tears were definitely coming out now.

"No you're not! Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm just a ramen cook. That's all I am to you, right, Naruto? That's all I'll ever be to you!"

Now I didn't know much about girls, but at that moment, I was in deep trouble, I knew that much. I stared at the ground, the wish to be sucked into the ground growing stronger by the second.

"Ayame-chan… I'm—…"

"DON'T call me Ayame-_chan_! You don't have the right to call me that!" She yelled. She glared at me, tears in her face, make-up smeared.

Ripping off her apron, she showed me what she was wearing underneath. It was an absolutely beautiful dress, pink with flowers, hugging her body tightly.

"I put this on for you!" She flared, then wiped a bit of makeup from her eye. "And all this makeup! I put it on for YOU! I get off this shift at 7, I was hoping that after you ate, we could have gone to see a movie or something! But clearly, I was way in over my head!"

I felt simply terrible. Dear Kami this was quickly becoming the _worst_ day of my life.

"And you know, I spent almost an hour on making these noodles! I wanted to make it perfect, just for you! But what for, it's not like you're going to eat it anyway!" She grabbed my bowl of ramen and dumped the whole thing into the trash can, bowl, chopsticks, spoon, all of it.

"Whatever, you don't have to share anything with me. It's not like I will understand it anyway. I'm just me, Ayame, the _ramen girl_, no one important of course, no need to bother talking to her!"

She angrily turned on the sink and began washing dishes furiously. "Go away Naruto! And don't come back again!"

In a complete daze, I stood up, putting the last amount of money from my Gamachan wallet onto the counter, not caring if I was overpaying. Walking away, the only thought through my head was, what the hell was going on today?

The streets were creepily empty, as I returned home in silence.


	5. Hope

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 5: Hope**

It was dark. I sat on my bed, feeling more alone than I've ever felt before in my whole life.

Before, I never cared too much if I was alone, since I didn't know what the feeling of having friends felt like anyway.

But now… having tasted a bit of that joyful fruit… and then, through my own idiocy, losing it in such a brief span of time, I felt hollow. Completely hollow.

The future of my ninja career was once again in doubt. What would the Hokage do with me, or our team, now that our Jounin-sensei practically deserted us? Would he simply disband us, and make us all attend the academy again?

Or worse… would he simply fail us all as ninja? Was this the end of my ninja career? Crazy, negative thoughts flowed through my mind, swarming, overflowing, cluttering it with frustration and despair.

And what about Anko? I haven't seen her since. Then again, what right did I have to see her? I'm just a Genin. She's a special Jounin, extremely busy, and probably on a mission or something by now. That meeting in the forest… was just a one-time coincidence.

Still… that meeting was special! That kiss… it wasn't just any normal kiss. Well… at least not to me. It was my first, of course… but it definitely wasn't hers.

She probably didn't think anything of it at all…

My heart slumped. I slowly came to realize, I was most likely never going to see her again. And even if I did, she would probably just treat me like any other regular 'gaki.'

Mind wandering aimlessly, I thought about Kyuubi. Now, more than ever, I wished I was back in that realm, bantering with her about life and girls and whatnot.

She might have been arrogant and elitist to the point of bursting, as well as obscenely open about her sexuality. But that didn't change the fact that there was no doubt she _liked _me, at least, enough to offer that proposition to me. And despite the fact that I was alone all those years, she was always with me, of course, just not physically.

I felt terrible. What if she withdrew her proposal, and didn't want to ever see me, just like Ayame-chan had? What if she changed her mind, and never let me return again to her realm, or ever speak to her?

I suppressed the urge to cry. Crying is unmanly, definitely.

But still… fear and regret surged through me. I seemed to have lost everything… my ninja team, disbanded. My Jounin-sensei literally jumped the roof. My academy senseis were… well, dead. I would never see the people in the academy again. Anko-san, I would probably never see again. Ayame-chan… I shuddered.

And if I lost even Kyuubi… well, my social life would become exactly like before, when I was 6. At that time I had absolutely no one, except the old man, but even he was too busy to speak to me usually.

I remembered, being alone… crying myself to sleep, on my birthday. With the villagers yelling angry things outside the apartment.

It felt like déjà vu. It was dark…

And I was completely alone.

XXXXX

Hours passed, with me staring into the darkness.

_Knock._

But when I heard the door, life suddenly sprang into me. I didn't care who it was, it didn't matter to me if it was Ayame or Anko or the old man or his stupid little grandson Konohamoru, or even Sasuke or Sakura! Hell I could have even been happy to see the traitors Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei! Well, their ghosts at least. I felt a wave of excitement as I rushed to open the door.

I opened the door. It was my Jounin-sensei, the one that got away.

"Oh... hi." I said quietly.

"Yo." He said. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

I've never had a guest over before, but I have heard that you are supposed to give your guests something, so I gave him a pack of ramen.

"Ok then... thanks." He looked at me weirdly. "Anyway... I'm sorry about what happened today."

I didn't say anything.

"I haven't ever taken on a Genin team… so I just assumed this year would be the same as the others. But as soon as I noticed the hostility within this group… I basically gave up."

Yea, that's fine, but did you _have_ to jump off the roof?

He smiled. "Anyway, I should at least give you squirts a chance. So… let me start by introducing myself. My name is Hatake Kakashi."

"I-I guess we could have been better." I admitted honestly, shaking his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and it's an honor to be your student."

He eye-smirked. "Don't rush to conclusions now. I only said that I would give you a _chance_, not that I would actually take you three on as my students."

"Oh." I said, scratching my head. I really needed to work on that IQ of mine.

"Tomorrow, meet me at training ground 7, at eight AM sharp, for your test. Don't eat any food and don't be late. Got it?"

I grinned with enthusiasm. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Alright Naruto, see you tomorrow then. Oh, and here's a note, someone asked me to deliver to you." He left me with a folded sheet of paper before he left.

On the note read: _To the biggest gaki in the village_

I excitedly unfolded it, immediately realizing who it was from.

_Hey gaki! It's your super-sexy special Jounin friend!_

_I hope you are not wondering where I disappeared off to. Hehe. Well, here's the scoop._

_First of all, thanks for saving me. I don't know what the fuck you did, but you saved my life. You woke me up, and somehow cleaned up my stomach wound completely. So thanks for that. However, you owe me one for that free grope I gave you. :P_

_Secondly, you fainted really badly back there! After I cleaned up Iruka's body, I had to carry you all the way to the hospital. You owe me one for that too! Hehe._

_Oh yea. I told Hokage-sama that you only injured Iruka, and that he ran away. Trust me, you do not want to have to deal with the Konoha bureaucracy. So stick to that story and say nothing ok? Otherwise they will swarm onto you like fleas, and ask you a ton of questions that you do NOT want to answer._

_Anyway, I'm leaving on a mission today, but I'll be back in two days. So I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for some dango when I get back. Hehe. So, you should definitely come… just meet me at the plaza next to the Hokage Tower at noon. And if you don't… I_ will _hunt you down, and trust me, you have no chance against me._

_Okay that's it. Don't think about me too much. See you later gaki!_

A rush of hope roared through me.

She... she wanted to see me. Again. The idea that I was going to meet someone for a social 'lunch' was completely bizarre to me.

Yet, to have that 'event' on my schedule, made me feel oddly satisfied, as if a missing piece of my life had been put back into place.

To top it off, I would be given a chance by Kakashi-sensei to continue my dreams to become a Ninja. Waves of hope, of inspiration, of raw, existential _energy_, soared through me.

I steeled myself, thinking about the past few hours. Ayame's breakdown was uncomfortable as hell, and it made me wonder about my interactions with other people. Everyone has their own lives, their own dreams, and desires, and they are all _human_. To treat them as anything less than such, is the reason why there are so many problems in the world today.

I narrowed my eyes. Never. Never again would I mistreat someone simply if I was feeling bad myself. People are humans, and everyone deserves to be treated with compassion and kindness.

Taking out a pen, and using Anko's letter as inspiration, I began to write my own:

_Dear Ayame,_

_You don't have to ever speak to me again, but please at least read this._

_Two days ago, when I said that you were beautiful (which you are), that was after I had just failed my graduation test, to even have a_ chance _of becoming an official Ninja._

_Yesterday, when I came to your stand behaving like an idiot, my Jounin-sensei had just abandoned me, after merely meeting me for the first time. I thought you looked simply angelic, and you were, but I'm sorry that I didn't show it._

_Yes, I'm a ninja, but truth be told, I'm not a very good one. Today I quite possibly failed my test to become an official Genin (which is the lowest rank of Ninja in Konoha), which means I most likely have to go back to the academy._

_But that's ok. Because, at this point, how can I be a ninja, if I treat terribly one of my favorite people in the entire world, and also someone who is so nice and so loving as you are, whenever something goes wrong? _

_I have no sense of balance, I let my success and failure determine how I behave towards others… and that's wrong. I think that also reflects my maturity… which is probably nonexistent._

_And it was wrong of me to take you for granted. I don't deserve to have someone so amazing as you, be my friend._

_So I will try to become more mature, and in return, I hope you can have more confidence in yourself. You are a wonderful, kind, and beautiful person and there are tons of guys out there who would be extremely lucky to call themselves your friend._

_Don't worry, I won't bother you at Ichiraku's anymore, and I'll try my best to stay away. Please take good care of yourself!_

_Best wishes,_

___Naruto_  



	6. Hell Hath No Fury

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 6: Hell hath no fury**

Hitting puberty is an uncomfortable experience… but hitting puberty with the Kyuubi inside of you, is even more so.

That night, my dreams consisted of a thoroughly naked Kyuubi in human form, dancing and engaging in multiple, unspeakable acts of obscenity with either myself or with conjured replicas of poor Anko-san and Ayame-chan, both of whom she somehow managed to portray quite accurately, albeit in an overtly, over-sexualized manner.

To say the least, I woke up with a raging case of morning wood, and feeling very dirty for no reason.

XXXXX

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed at me as I arrived at the training ground. I looked around. Sasuke-teme was leaning against a tree, looking cool and detached, his arms crossed.

"What! Kakashi-sensei isn't even here."

She glared. "SO! YOU CAN'T BE LATE TO OUR MEETINGS NARUTO-BAKA!"

Kami of heaven, this girl's voice was just so loud she could probably notify the entire country of an attack just standing where she was.

"Ok ok, just don't yell so loudly please?"

Thankfully she was silent.

For the next minute, that is…

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" She started thundering at random, intermittent periods.

That line of questioning continued incessantly for another two hours.

XXXXX

Finally, he showed up.

"**YOU'RE LATE!**" Do I even need to mention who just yelled that?

He ignored her. "Yo! Sorry for being late. I was volunteering at a soup kitchen." He pulled out a big wooden ladle and showed it to us.

The three of us simply gawked, bedazzled.

"LIAR!" Sakura roared.

Kakashi shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Anyway…" He took out two tinkering bells. "The goal of today's test, is to test your skills as ninja, and see if you are worthy of becoming official Genin. Yes, I see your look, there are two bells, because only two of you can make it, and the other one has to go back to the Academy for an extra year of remedial studies."

Sasuke smirked at me, clearly sending some kind of message. I clenched my fist - no way I was going to let him beat me!

"But Kakashi-sensei, if only two pass, doesn't that mean that you'll only have two team members?" Sakura asked.

He smiled under his mask. "Then that's just one less deadweight."

"Kakashi-sensei, can you just fail Naruto then! No one likes him, and it's obvious that me and Sasuke-kun were meant to be together!" Sakura immediately proposed, giving me a condescending look.

"Hey!" I yelled, glaring at her. What did I ever see in this girl?

Kakashi ignored her, taking out an orange book and started reading. The three of us looked at each other, confused.

"What are you three waiting for? The test has already begun." He said, between his bouts of giggles.

XXXXX

After half an hour of sporadic attacks by the three of us, Kakashi was still standing in the exact same position, reading his book, totally ignoring me. Sasuke and Sakura had disappeared into the trees a while ago, and were nowhere to be seen.

I glimpsed an image, while he flipped the page. It was a naked woman.

An idea popped into my head. It was time for Academy Test, round two.

_Poof!_

"Kakashi-kuuun!" I chirped in my Naruko form, sauntering up to him and rubbing my breasts together.

He looked up, got one eyeful of my ridiculously large tits, and fainted.

I smirked. Easy as pie! I walked up to his body and reached greedily for the bells –

_Poof!_

"Damnit!" I swore, as his body disappeared.

Suddenly, he appeared right behind me. "_One Thousand Years of Death… no Jutsu!_" He stuck his fingers into my butt.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I flew into the air, past quite a few trees, my ass burning.

Damn, I was so close...

Crashing into a bush, I groaned and hoped that I didn't break anything.

XXXXX

However, when I finally dusted myself off, I realized I was no longer in training ground 7.

A small white dog came up and started barking angrily. I tried to shoo it away but it merely started to growl ominously…

"Kurenai-sensei! Akamaru's detected an unknown presence!" A voice rang out through the woods.

Four figures spilled out from the woods, surrounding me and the white dog. It's dog-breath Kiba, creepy Shino, cute and shy Hinata, and a mesmerizingly beautiful woman with dark hair and piercing red eyes.

It was slightly irritating to see them together, instead of fighting each other. Evidently, Team 8's test was to go on a tracking mission _with _their Jounin-sensei. How come we had to _fight_ the masked pervert, who was much too strong for the three of us, with the threat that one of us might fail?

"Umm… hey guys?" I said uncomfortably.

Their Jounin-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, I think, stood in front of me. "Hi. You are on Team 7 correct? Kakashi's team? What are you doing here?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Yeah... sorry… we're taking a test right now… and uh, Kakashi-sensei kind of… err… blew me over here."

'Blew' being the euphemism for surprise butt-sex, of course.

"That sounds like something he'd do to his students." Kurenai said coldly.

Kiba looked like he was about to say something insulting, but suddenly, there was a random, distant scream in the direction of training ground 7. I took that opportunity to escape.

"Sorry for intruding! Looks like I'll have to head back now!" I noticed Hinata who was staring at me, red in the face, and so I gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs-up. "Keep it up Hinata-chan!"

That turned out to be a huge mistake, because she promptly fainted on the spot, her head bumping nastily against a large rock.

XXXXX

Uh-oh.

She was pissed.

"Eh? Yuuhi-san, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked, peering up from his book.

Kurenai grabbed his book, flung it onto the ground, and stomped on it, inducing the one-eyed Jounin to begin crying in protest. Behind me, Shino and Kiba gingerly carried Hinata between them on a stretcher.

"Your _student_," she pointed at me threateningly, "is why I'm here..."

Kakashi gave me one of those "you're kidding me right?" looks. I felt terrible for hurting Hinata-chan, it wasn't my intention.

"Naruto… what did you do now?"

Before I could respond the red-eyed woman jumped in. "Take your job more seriously, you pervert!" She lashed out, the force of which caused even the mighty Kakashi to step back in fear.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. Warning… code red. Rampage imminent. (After Ayame's meltdown yesterday, I invariably have become more sensitive to this sort of thing…)

"First, I hear that you ditched your team yesterday, and now, your student wanders into my training ground! And then, I come here and see you reading your _DISGUSTING_ book! What kind of example are you setting for your students? What do you think you're telling them with your actions? That you have better things to do? That they don't matter?"

The white-haired Jounin held up his hands in protest. "-… but-..."

"No, I don't want to hear it! I don't care what rank you held in ANBU or how many techniques you know! How you treat your students shows you are an absolutely, despicable human being. Even worse, your student disrupted my exam, and even injured one of my students!"

Kakashi was really giving me the evil-eye now. His eminent day of relaxation – namely, show up late, give annoying runts (students) futile, impossible test, torture them with hunger, fail them, and then take off rest of day – had been ruined.

"In fact, I should submit a demotion recommendation to the Village Council right now! You're a terrible example to the younger generation of shinobi, and even worse, a lazy, corrupt role model for those stupid male ninjas that try to behave just like you! Like that idiot Asuma!"

Kakashi tried to respond but then she abruptly did an about-face and shifted her wrath upon me.

"You! What kind of relationship do you have with my student?" She barked. Crimeny, this woman was scary!

I held my hands in peace, speaking quickly. "Well - while Hinata-chan and I don't know each other very well, she is always very nice to me. And I really like that, so I try to be encouraging to her also, since she sometimes doesn't seem… very confident."

She didn't say anything, which I took as a good sign.

"I'm really – really sorry that I intruded on your exam, Kurenai-san." I said, trying to sound genuine. "I take full responsibility… please don't blame Kakashi-sensei also, it was my fault."

Silence reigned, no one dared to speak. While Kakashi had seniority and was most likely much more powerful, Kurenai definitely had something else – _presence_.

Behind me, a small moan emitted from Hinata's unconscious figure.

Kurenai's eyes softened. Inwardly I breathed a small sigh of relief, because getting walloped on again had become something I was now deathly afraid of. It seemed that the key to pacifying a woman's fury was to tell the truth, speak fast, and admit all wrongdoing as soon as possible (whether you actually did anything wrong is another matter, and is, in fact, immaterial).

"Hmm. Very well." She finally spoke. "You." She pointed at me. "I am bringing Hinata back to my place after this to recover. I expect you to come by later when she wakes up. You are to try your best to get her to… overcome her lack of confidence, understood?"

"Sure, anything to help Hinata-chan." I said agreeably, smiling.

She turned towards Kakashi, with a look of frigid cold. "You heard what I said just now, right?"

"Yes, Yuuhi-san, I did." He looked like he wanted to sink into the ground. It was quite funny to see him like this actually. Then again, this turn of events wasn't going to turn out well for me, either.

"Good… Kiba, Shino, I'll take care of her. Your exam is over today, you both pass." She kneeled next to Hinata, and with surprising strength, gently picked up the smaller girl, who was still unconscious.

"Woohoo! Thanks, Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba exclaimed, while Shino crossed his arms in victory. Then, while his Jounin-sensei wasn't looking, Kiba smirked at me, and then mouthed, "Is she hot or what?"

I glared at him, feeling plenty jealous at this point. Not of his sensei, but rather that he was able to pass his test, whereas now, I noted with sinking distress the seriousness of Kakashi's face, I had probably less than zero chance of passing my own.

She was hot, I'll admit that. But after seeing the Kyuubi naked, I didn't feel Kurenai was anything _that _special. Although she was kind of scary. Really scary.

XXXXX

So, it turned out, none of us passed. I found out later that Sasuke had actually been buried neck-deep, Sakura had screamed traumatically (it was her who interrupted me earlier) when she discovered his head sticking out and promptly fainted, and of course, I was defeated by a mind-numbingly idiotic Jutsu, of which my rectum still twitched with soreness.

In fact, it was such a pitiful failure, that Kakashi didn't even bother to fail us. He just left us there again, saying that he would tell us his decision by tomorrow.

So, this gave me the rest of the day off, which I promptly decided to make the most of by getting away from Sasuke-teme and Sakura as soon as possible.

XXXXX

With folded letter in hand, I snuck up to the corner where Ichiraku Ramen was at, and took a quick peek.

Only old man Teuchi was there, thank goodness!

I ran up to him, and gave him the letter. Before he said something though, I rushed to cut him off.

"Old man Teuchi, thank you so much for all these years, your Ramen has been amazing and I won't ever forget it. I don't think I can return in the future anymore. Can you please give this to Ayame? It would mean the world to me." I said, all very fast.

The ramen chef smiled good-naturedly and pocketed the letter. "Sure Naruto, but may I ask why you won't be coming back?"

Clearly Ayame didn't tell him about what had happened yet. Well, that wasn't my job either.

"Sorry… it's just… I… I have to go! Bye old man, thank you for everything!" I couldn't stand lying to him though. I quickly ran out of there as fast as I could, waving off his surprise and confusion.

XXXXX

The chances of Kakashi actually passing us are close to zero. I'm sure that we failed on every single criteria that he might have had, whatever it was – strategy, teamwork, communication, Jutsu knowledge, combat ability, whatever.

I resolved myself to begin training, with or without a Sensei. To do this, I spent the afternoon doing physical exercises - running, climbing stairs, and doing all kinds of weight-training. It didn't matter if I didn't have anyone to train with. It didn't matter if I didn't have a teacher, even. I was going to become a Ninja, and then Hokage… even if I had to repeat the Academy again!


	7. Kissing Games

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 7: Kissing games**

_Knock_.

So here I was, standing outside Kurenai's door, having no idea what to expect. It was late evening.

The door opened and she appeared, in full civilian clothing, looking even sexier than earlier. I felt a bit intimidated. "Ah… hi."

She smiled, which seemed very unnatural given the way she behaved earlier, but I supposed she was in a better mood now (or at least I hoped).

"Hi. Come in!"

Her place was rather small, a one-floor bungalow that featured a small kitchen, living room, and single bedroom. While it was certainly more spacious than mine, it definitely had the feeling of a woman who seemed to have lived by herself for a long time.

Hinata was sitting on the couch sipping tea, and when she saw me she nearly dropped her tea in surprise.

"Hey Hinata-chan! How are you?" I asked, hoping to dear Kami that she wouldn't faint again.

"F-fine… and you, Nar-ruto-kun?" She stammered, blushing.

"I'm great, thanks! Er, is your head ok?"

"Mm… it's-… it's fine…" She replied shyly.

Silence reigned. I tried to think of something else to say, but nothing came to mind immediately.

Finally, Kurenai snapped. "Okay you two, I have an idea!" She grabbed Hinata and me by the collar and dragged us into her bedroom.

"Uh… Kurenai-san…" I muttered. Her bedroom was clean and nice, but I felt uncomfortable being in such a private place.

"Alright! You two, don't come out, until you two get used to each other!" She declared victoriously, then slammed the door, leaving a shell-shocked Hinata and myself in the room, in close quarters and very much alone.

XXXXX

Hinata looked like she was about to fall over. I stared at her. Kami, this was... awkward.

_Extremely_ awkward.

"Uh… Hinata-chan… any idea what your sensei is up to?"

"N-no…" She mumbled, staring at her feet.

Tick. Tick.

I sighed, feeling slightly annoyed. She was so shy!

"Hinata-chan, do you like me?" I asked.

She nodded, still staring at the ground as if it had hypnotized her.

"Well… I kind of like you too Hinata-chan. So… let's just try and be comfortable with each other, ok?" I asked her.

She glanced at me, and merely gave a small squeak. Kind of cute, but if she's going to become a ninja, she needs to work on that confidence of hers.

"Hinata-chan. Listen to me." I said sternly. "You have to become more confident. You're a kind, caring, good-looking girl. Come on. Look at Kurenai-san! She took down Kakashi-sensei with just words! Try and be like your sensei, she's so strong."

At that point, a violent sneeze sounded out from right outside the door. We both looked at the door, startled.

"Hey! That's kind of rude!" I scolded at the door, where Kurenai was likely behind eavesdropping.

A slight pause. Clearly she was too proud to apologize. "Don't mind me! You know you two should kiss!"

I blushed. Hinata looked like she was having a seizure. Sigh, why did you have to do that? I thought, as I watched the Hyuga heiress turn several different shades of red, then purple.

Besides kissing Anko at the point of death, I had no other experience. But still, if it was going to help Hinata-chan overcome her confidence issues, I was definitely going to help. I figured the only way for Hinata to overcome her insecurities, was to smash right through it.

Striding forward, I tilted her chin up and kissed her.

Her lips were sweet, soft, and nice. But... there was no emotion, no passion. None of the fire that I had, the exchange of raw _energy_, that had transpired when I had kissed Anko just two days prior.

I soon realized I wasn't kissing a conscious person anymore. She had fainted as soon as my lips touched hers.

XXXXX

The genjutsu mistress was leafing through several stacks of DVDs in the living room.

"Umm… Kurenai-san… she… she fainted again." I reported sheepishly. "I put her on your bed, I hope that's ok…"

She sighed. "You kissed her, didn't you?"

I nodded. "You… you told me to Kurenai-san."

Her eyes flashed. Abruptly, she put the DVDs down and glared.

"So, you're saying that you only kissed her because I _told_ you to? Do you even know how wrong that sounds?"

My eyes widened. I did not want to be caught on the receiving end of her anger...

"Kurenai-san. That's not entirely correct. Yes, I did kiss her because you called for it. But I also did it because I think she is a great person. And she deserves to be kissed by someone that she likes, and who likes her back."

That mollified her.

"Sorry, Naruto. I am just concerned for my student's well-being, that's all. You do realize you took her first kiss, yes?"

I nodded. "Yes, Kurenai-san, I understand that. But I have no regrets, and I don't think she does either… despite her current state."

"A first kiss means a lot to a girl. Was that your first as well, Naruto?"

I shook my head. "No Kurenai-san, it was my second." I said honestly. I thought of Anko and my first searing kiss, full of passion, full of life… whereas Hinata's kiss… was lifeless in comparison.

She didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked. "You can call me back if she wakes up later."

"Hmm… I'd like you to stay… if you want. I usually watch a movie by myself… but… you're welcome to watch with me." For some reason, her voice suddenly seemed strangely timid.

I had no problems staying, I had nothing else planned tonight, or any night, for that matter. I usually spend the night wandering the streets alone, or trying to study a little (despite the fact that I couldn't read very well), or just training.

XXXXX

The movie was surprisingly good... although it was a typical tragic romance kind of movie.

It was about a soldier in the middle ages, who gets captured by enemy forces, and befriends one of their senior commanders, a woman in fact. After an escape attempt, he was about to be put to death when she intervened on his behalf. While she succeeded, it also caused her to be demoted heavily, into almost a servant position.

A few months later, however, the enemy forces were defeated and the man was freed. The woman was taken prisoner, and shipped off to some far away country, none of the details being released.

The soldier never forgot about her though, and a few years later, after a prolonged search, he finally found her, visited her at a secret prison, and found that she was dying. He begged for the nobles and the king to release her, but they would have none of it.

So, one day, he broke into the prison and helped her escape.

The overall theme was summed up by one of the lines, "you sacrificed everything for me, how can I ever forget?"

Then, as they were pursued, and finally surrounded by merciless prison guards, that was when they realized they had been in love with each other the entire time. It was hopeless, a crushingly romantic ending, and they died in each other's arms, bodies riddled with arrows.

It was shockingly depressing, and I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. But it was also very romantic. I thought back to that day with Anko, and how close she was on the brink of death. That was a horrifying, traumatic moment, and I realized while watching, that guy in the movie... could have been _me_.

But... the oddest thing was, during the movie, Kurenai actually scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulders.

At the time, I was surprised but I didn't do anything. So we ended up watching the second half of the movie sitting _very _close to each other.

Anyway, now that the movie had finished, Kurenai got up to turn off the DVD player.

The room was dark and quiet. I could barely see the outline of her figure, returning to sit sit next to me.

Neither of us said a word, though I could tell that she was trying to hold back her tears, with or without success, I couldn't tell.

Tick. Tick.

Suddenly, her face filled my vision, and my heart literally stopped. Tears were streaming her cheeks, as her eyes revealed a kind of yearning I had never seen before.

"...Kurenai-san?"

Her body pressed against mine, as she leaned in from the side. "Naruto...-kun." She said softly. "Sorry. I've… I've never done this before…"

My throat felt parched, as I was barely able to breathe. Her lips quivered slightly as she struggled to find the words.

"Growing up… I was always made fun of because of my eyes and my choices of clothing by the boys at school... so I created a shell around me. I tried to stay away from anyone who could ever hurt me… and, it worked. I distrusted anyone, especially men…"

She appeared closer, until I could feel her warm breathe brush against my skin.

"They… they always have called me… the cold, ice mistress of Konoha… and I suppose I deserved it." She said, smiling slightly. "But I don't… I don't want to be that anymore." She ended with a whisper.

I nodded, not saying anything.

"You're different than any of the other men I've ever known. You're caring and compassionate. You showed me that with how you've treated Hinata. And I… I feel completely comfortable being around with you, for some reason…"

She bit her lip, moistening them.

"Please… can you kiss me?" She whispered, eyes glimmering, pleading.

I felt another tug on my heart, as I felt a swirl of emotions rise within me. It struck me powerfully, that a woman so strong, so forceful, so enthralling as her, could actually be so vulnerable. And in that moment of vulnerability, it was next to impossible for me to deny her.

I nodded silently, not daring to speak, not trusting my voice at this point.

After barely a moment's hesitation, our lips met. It was an explosion of warmth and relief, as all of the tension that had been built up since we first met each other, culminating with the movie, was released, and in that moment I could feel my heart soaring. I felt a satisfaction that I have never felt before. Until now, the closest thing to physical pleasure I have ever experienced was eating ramen... but... while ramen was good, but this... was _much _better_. _

The kiss was full of passion, not unlike the one I had with Anko, but this time, it was not as desperate, not as death-defying, but rather, it was beautiful, and filled me with a feeling of peace and contentment.

We held each other closely as our lips sought each other out, in a series of soft brushes that eventually led to light suckling. She ran her hand through my hair, melting in my arms. I responded by running my hands along her back, to which she arched in pleasure.

Eventually, she had positioned herself completely on my lap, as a wave of roaring power shot through my lower body. I prayed that _that_ condition wouldn't happen… but it did.

But if she felt it, she did not seem affected, instead holding our kiss in a deep embrace.

The early sparks had faded, and now we were just kissing because neither of us could imagine stopping this amazing, hypnotic moment. Time had literally stopped and we had both given up on any semblance of time or space.

She let out a moan and dug her hands into my backside. I tried to hold her steady but instead we both lost our balance and tumbled to the ground.

Glancing at each other, my earlier nervousness now completely gone. This was heaven, and I felt more at ease than I had ever felt in my life. Strangely, I felt natural, as if I was born to do this.

"Kurenai-san... you are beautiful." I said, smiling. Her eyes danced with excitement and dynamism, even under the dim light, I could tell that she was enjoying this as much as I was. She looked positively ravishing.

I pinned her down on the floor and traced kisses up her neck, causing her to quiver slightly and breathe out "Naruto-kun! Yes!"

We ran our hands along each other's clothed bodies as if it was the softest silk in the world. Our lips met again and again, nothing holding us back except the number of times we had to change position or angle our mouths differently.

Midway through, Hinata came out, saw us, and fainted.

Both of us stopped. I felt momentarily confused, I had just taken her first kiss and now she gets to see me doing... _this_... with her sensei...

Kurenai looked over from under me. "She'll be fine." She said, eyes dancing with mirth.

Pulling me back into her warm embrace, we continued kissing well into the night.

XXXXX

It was hard to go to sleep after I returned to my apartment, well past midnight, but I could hardly care less.

It wasn't until the last thought before I fell asleep when I realized how complicated my life had become.


	8. Teamwork

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 8: Teamwork**

I might be a virgin in real life, but in my dreams, I had long since far surpassed that threshold of innocence.

In these dreams, the Kyuubi was literally mind-raping me unceasingly. It was obvious that she'd been spying on my daytime activities, because tonight she, along with an added replica of Kurenai, together with the Ayame and Anko replicas, all proceeded to engage me in those same unspeakable acts of obscenity, all… night… long.

Being in the dream was different than being in my mindscape, where I met the Kyuubi in her dungeon two nights ago. In my mindscape, I could _feel_ everything. I could control my own body. I could hear and smell and touch, and I was _conscious_.

But here, in this dream-realm, I had no control whatsoever. I couldn't feel anything. And everything was hazy, unclear, as if viewed from a reading glass. Fortunately, I had no recollection of what had happened the morning after… which was a good thing, of course (for the sake of preserving my sanity).

However, this did not change the fact that I was getting exposure to nearly every kind of sexual act, by quite possibly the most perverted mind on the planet.

If I wasn't already dreaming, I would have definitely passed out.

XXXXX

"Hey guys!" The weather was really nice, and despite our imminent failure I could not help but feel cheerful. It was a combination of reasons – the weather being beautiful, having spent the better half of last night with Kurenai, and simply viewing the world from a more positive perspective – altogether instilled into me a spirit that was not easily dampened. Plus... after what happened last night, I doubt anyone could be sad after _that_.

Sasuke and Sakura were both there already, looking defeated and morose.

"Why are you so happy, dobe?" Sasuke asked snidely.

"It's a beautiful day today!" I replied with much gusto. "Sometimes happiness springs from the simplest of pleasures!"

He shot me a look of disdain. I smirked. The cheesiness of it all clearly vexed him, and what greater joy is there, than to piss off your favorite enemy by being cheerful?

"Shut up Naruto-baka! Are you stupid or what? Kakashi-sensei is going to fail us!" Sakura griped, one of those enormous wrinkles appearing on her forehead.

Even her annoying jabs could not stem the flow of my exuberance today. I merely gave her a winning smile and declared, "So what? Failure is not the end. It is merely part of our glorious journey to live life to its fullest!"

I must have sounded positively deranged, because at that point, both of them scooted away in horror, staring at me suspiciously with bulging eyes.

Sakura found it particularly troubling that someone could be even more annoying than her. "Naruto, what the hell, did you hit your head or something?"

I shrugged. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, who cares? I'm not going to waste my life whining and brooding all the time."

Both whiner and brooder scowled at once. I beamed. "Come on guys! Since we're going to fail, we might as well fail with relish!"

I think at this point, my teeth twinkled or something, because of the sunlight, causing Sakura to cover her eyes. Ah… don't they say happiness is contagious? It's unfortunate that these two negative Nancy's view their lives from the perspective of a dead corpse.

"Shut up!" Sasuke lashed out, clenching his fists. "You don't get it do you? If we go back to the academy, we'll be treated like trash for the rest of our lives! How will anyone even respect us? I'll be a disgrace to the Uchiha clan! Be glad you have no clan name to uphold, dobe!"

Sakura and I both gawked. I have never heard emo-kid say so many words. That was noteworthy in and of itself. Also, he insulted me on something that I never thought about until today – that is, my clan.

Still, damned I'll be if I let this opportunity to make fun of him go to waste.

"Clan? Are you JOKING? Have you never heard of my clan?" I asked, grinning wider than ever.

"Of course not! Your clan was probably servants or some other low class. Compared to the Uchiha, the clan of nobility, your clan is trash!"

"Really!" I flapped, stepping closer to Sasuke. "You must be mistaken! My clan is the most powerful clan in all of Konoha!"

"No way dobe. I've never even heard of it."

"Yea Naruto-baka, I haven't either!" Sakura injected herself into the conversation.

"That's really amazing to me. In fact, my clan runs this entire village! All the Hokages are from my clan actually. Yep, you can ask the Sandaime, he is in my clan too!"

"BULLSHIT!" They both roared at once.

I shrugged. "Believe what you want. In my eyes, _everyone_ is in my clan. Even you too, Sasuke. And you as well, Sakura. You see… my clan is amazing in that, it includes every citizen in Konoha! My clan is the Konoha clan, and I'll be damned if you say it's not a name worth upholding!"

They both stared at me, flabbergasted. I did everything I could to keep from bursting out laughing in their faces.

"Shut up Naruto-baka! That makes no sense whatsoever! There's no such thing as a Konoha clan!" Sakura growled, her forehead bulging.

I smiled benevolently. "Oh? So you're saying Konoha doesn't exist?"

She faltered.

"You… you…" Sasuke stammered.

"I… what?"

He just shook his head, muttering furiously to himself. I grinned to myself. Of course, the Konoha clan thing was a bullshit claim, it made no sense whatsoever. But it made Sasuke's clan snootiness seem petty in comparison. It wasn't every day you bested someone not with physical violence but with simple perspective. And that is WINNING!

At that moment, Kakashi appeared.

XXXXX

He gazed at us quietly. Sakura looked down, Sasuke was muttering darkly to himself, and I was grinning like I just won a bizarrely competitive game of bingo.

"I'm very disappointed." He finally stated.

"Kakashi-sensei! Yesterday's test wasn't fair! There's no way we could have beaten you!" Sakura decided to open her big mouth.

He narrowed his eyes. "That's incorrect. There's no way a _single_ one of you could have defeated me, but that was never intended to be the point of this test. The ultimate goal of the test was actually to see if teamwork… was even remotely possible with this group." He explained.

We gaped at him. Teamwork? All we had to do was display… _that_?

Kakashi gave us a stern look. "Yes. Because… in my opinion… those who abandon their comrades… are always, the _lowest_ forms of life in this world."

The three of us exchanged wide-eyed looks.

The silver-haired Jounin sighed. "If this was another year, none of you would have _any_ chance of passing, given your behavior. But… fortunately for you… I decided yesterday that I have gone for too long without a team."

Right… Kurenai's threat yesterday really did get to him, after all...

"While I don't see it right now, I believe that after a few missions, we'll bond as a team. So… if you three do as I say… I will pass you and make you my new Genin team. You don't deserve it – but I _will_ pass you."

"Alright!" Sakura and I burst out together. The three of us, even Sasuke, looked up hopefully, ready to do almost _anything_.

"Here is what you two are going to do. Sasuke, you will cease being a solo act, and become _part of this team_. Put your mad quest to kill your brother – yes I know about that – on the backburner, because if you don't, I simply refuse to train you. Furthermore, you will apologize to _both_ of your team members, for treating them as if they didn't exist."

The Uchiha appeared in a furious mental debate with himself.

"Sakura, you will apologize to Naruto for your… ridiculous request to fail him, at the beginning of the test."

She cringed.

"And Naruto, you will apologize to Sasuke for having made fun of his goals, the other day."

I scowled on the inside. He was just trying to make me apologize, to be fair to the other two! I really hadn't done anything wrong. Well… except for sometimes being a gigantic pest. But that was only when they deserved it!

On the other hand, to let my pride get in the way of this team passing or failing, that sounded like Sasuke, not me.

I briefly recalled an image – of me, sitting in that dark room, by myself, feeling more alone than ever. Growing up… all those years of being alone, culminating into that wretched emptiness that I experienced just two days ago. That memory stabbed at my very soul.

Even if being on a team meant it was with Sakura and the Uchiha… hey... that was at least better than nothing. I've always longed to be _part_ of something… and now, here was my chance. Plus, I was in a good mood. It's hard to be bitter, especially after last night.

We were all silent for a while.

A breeze blew past us, as each of us looked down, not too inclined to be the first one to make amends.

Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who spoke first. "Fine. Naruto… Sakura. I'm sorry. I will become part of this team. Kakashi-sensei... I will ignore _that_ goal for the time being."

Sakura, realizing that her hero had indeed just apologized, quickly followed suit. "Sorry Naruto, I'll try to be nicer to you." She said, looking at me with surprising meekness.

"No problem guys… I apologize too if I have been annoying. Let's try to be friendlier to each other, ok?" I'm not the kind of person to hold a grudge for no reason.

They both nodded, and at that moment, for the first time, I felt something other than irritation or contempt for my two teammates. For the first time… I felt a _connection_, which was, frankly, quite inspiring.

At once, the three of us turned to Kakashi-sensei hopefully.

"That was… acceptable." He said finally, albeit begrudgingly. "Very well… team 7 passes."

"YES!" Sakura screamed.

"Hooray!" I cheered as well. Even the great Uchiha let out a grunt of joy.

I looked at my watch, it was already 12:20. Wait a second… didn't I have something to do today at 12…? A sinking feeling washed over me. 12:20… 12:00… noon… oh… oh no… she was going to _KILL_ me!

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei, I'm really sorry, I have to go! I will make it up to you later!" I blurted out, hightailing it out of there, leaving three very confused new teammates behind.


	9. A Woman Scorned

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 9: A Woman Scorned**

Oh dear. Oh dear. If there was one thing I have learned from countless interactions with Sakura, the 'beat-down' by Ayame, and watching Kurenai wallop on Kakashi and me (the latter of which I somehow managed to convert into a make-out session, due to lucky positioning and quick thinking), it was that, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Peeking into the dango shop, I scanned the place for an oversized pineapple hairdo.

She sat in the back of the crowded room, by herself at a table with what appeared to be a _mountain_ of dango sticks. Suddenly, I felt nervous to be approaching a woman that I had only just met a few days ago. More nervous than I had ever been.

It was her letter that, the other day, made me realize... I could actually have a _friend_. It was an amazing feeling, one that I have not been able to stop thinking about since.

"Hi Anko-san! Sorry I'm late." I greeted cheerfully, sliding into the chair across from her. "I… I got caught up in a team meeting."

She gave me a half-lidded look, while chomping on a rice ball.

Swallowing, she pursed her lips. "I'm sorry… remind me who you are again?"

I goggled, my face reddening. "You-you don't remember me? I… you... saved me the other day from Iruka and Mizuki-sensei…"

She slowly nodded her head, as if remember an event from over two years ago. "Oh… right. I totally forgot about that. Uzumaki Naruto, a Genin, correct?"

I nodded, feeling lamer by the second.

"Still… how did you know I was here?"

I was incredulous. "You wrote me a note… asking me to be here at noon! Kakashi-sensei delivered it to me."

Anko shrugged. "I write a lot of notes, gaki. I submit over a hundred notes every day on our prisoners, you really think I'm going to remember the contents of _one_ note, that is not even work-related?"

"I… no…" Criminy, this was awkward. Her tone was completely different than in her letter…

An extremely uncomfortable silence fell between us.

"May I take your order sir?" The waiter said, popping out of nowhere.

"Oh… yea, I'll have… err… five of those." I pointed to one of the random colors of dango that Anko had on her plate.

The waiter stared blankly at Anko's platter. It was literally bursting, with over 45 sticks, most eaten, a few dangling ping-pong ball sized rice balls, of all sorts of different colors.

"The… purple ones." I clarified absentmindedly.

The waiter took my order and walked away muttering to himself, something about how the dango obsession of this town was hitting a new level. Unfortunately, that returned Anko and I to our bizarre lunch date, which now seemed less of a date and more of an awkward lunch with your boss.

"So… did you have a good mission?"

She smirked, one side of her mouth. "Of course, gaki. It was too easy in fact."

"Cool! What did you have to do?"

She chomped on three rice balls at once, tossing the stick to the side. So it was at least half a minute while I waited for her… to respond…

"That information is classified." She deadpanned finally.

I groaned. Judging by her attitude, it was clear that I had entirely misjudged the situation. I had thought she would be excited to see me. At least as a friend. But now, it turned out… she could probably care less if I was there or not.

"Well, just so you know, I passed to become a Genin today." I said, trying to share something about myself.

She shrugged. "Whatever."

My eyes widened. I felt a wave of anger engulf me at her callousness.

"You invited me here! Why are you treating me like this?" I asked, feeling worse by the second.

She dusted off her last stick of dango. "I just wanted to make sure you were still alive. That's all."

I gaped. "So… now that I am here, you're just going to forget about me?"

She took a swig of cold tea, twirling a dango stick expertly around her tongue. "Why not? You're the village idiot, why would I ever want to know someone like you?"

"I… what… what about our kiss?" I stammered, feeling desperate.

She arched an eyebrow. "It was just a kiss, gaki. What do you expect, that you can kiss me and that I'll fall in love with you? Jeez, you men have ridiculously inflated views of yourselves. Also, you're a terrible kisser, you're far too young, anyway."

I clenched my fists. "It was my first, just so you know!"

Her eyes widened slightly, but then returned to their former half-lidded position. "Well, lucky you then. It isn't every day a gaki like you gets to kiss someone as amazing as myself." She noted disparagingly.

I scowled. "Anko-san… you really don't like me, huh?"

"Naruto, there's nothing to _like_ or _dislike_. You were just another element in me taking down those traitors."

"So that's all I am, an element?" I said softly.

She nodded, looking bored. "Pretty much."

I had invested so much emotional energy into finally getting to see her again, the woman who fought tooth-and-nail to protect me, who even sacrificed herself for me, and who I brought back from the very depths of death itself through the most amazing kiss ever, and this… this was how she viewed me?

Now I knew how Ayame felt. Now I knew _exactly_ how she felt. It seems like Karma is a true bitch, huh?

Anko got up to leave. "I'm out. See you around, gaki."

She took out her wallet and threw a bunch of ryo on the table.

I shook my head. "You're kind of a bitch you know that?" I shot accusingly. "I was looking forward to this moment ever since we kissed! I was so excited to see you, I thought we had a connection. You saved my life! And I saved yours. Doesn't that connection mean _something_ to you?"

She gave me an odd look.

"I mean that much to you?"

I nodded.

She narrowed her eyes. It was another few seconds before she spoke.

"I doubt that. If I mean anything at all to you, gaki, you would have been here half an hour ago."

Then she promptly turned and left, leaving me sitting by myself in that crowded dango shop, feeling like trash.

XXXXX

"Your order, sir."

Five sticks of utterly unappetizing dango appeared in front of me.

"Thanks… itadakimasu." I said emotionlessly, biting into one of them.

It was tasty, but I could hardly care less at this point.

Thoughts swirled around me as my mind stumbled to figure out what exactly had just happened.

Did she decide to treat me like crap, because I was over twenty minutes late? Or did she really mean those words of cruel apathy? She was so confounding with her remarks, and she even said, "you're the village idiot, why would I ever want to know someone like you?"

Those words sliced through me, as if they were daggers rather than simply words.

Finishing only two dango sticks, I threw a couple ryo bills on the table and left, feeling almost as empty as the other day. After feeling such a high yesterday with Kurenai, it was as if I had been brought back down to reality.

I steeled myself as I walked along the streets back to the training ground. No way I was going to let her actions affect my training.

XXXXX

"Hey, idiot!" It was Kiba and Shino. The former had his dog perched on his head, while the creepy bug user stood silently.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

Kiba glared. "We're looking for Hinata-chan, do you know where she is?"

"Nope, no clue."

He growled. "What happened yesterday at Kurenai-sensei's place?"

I shrugged. "Nothing important."

Clearly, answering other people's questions in this manner was bound to piss them off, but I couldn't care less. I felt a sense of self-righteousness, exacting onto Kiba and Shino the same detachment I had just received from Anko.

"Asshole! Tell us right now or we'll kick your ass!" Kiba threatened, while his dog Akamaru barked fiercely.

"Dogbreath, your sensei wanted me to help Hinata-chan get over her crush. And that's what I did."

He swore. "So, what, you kissed her?"

"Umm… yes I did." Call me whatever you want, idiot, demon, baka, but I'm not a liar.

Kiba took one step forward and slammed his fist into my face. For some reason, I just didn't feel like dodging. He was defending his teammate's honor and I understood that motivation. Still, my nose stung, bleeding, and I felt angry anyway.

"What the fuck Kiba?" I asked, furious. "I was only trying to _help_, that's what your sensei wanted!"

"BULLSHIT!" He yelled, looking demented.

It appears I had migrated from the freezer into the frying pan. Did Kiba have a crush on Hinata-chan or something? Or was he merely protecting his teammate's honor? It didn't matter of course, he was probably going to attack me regardless. Sometimes, these days just don't get any better.

"It's not, you can ask her yourself." I retorted, wiping blood off my face.

"I'm going to kill you for kissing Hinata-chan!" He roared, charging me again.

I sighed, getting into my defensive position. No way I was going to let him hit me twice.

"Stop!"

It was Kurenai. She stood in front of me, robes and hair billowing, looking far sexier and more glorious than I have ever seen. I briefly shoved away my mental images of her, naked, playing with Anko and Ayame in my dreams – this was no time for _that_.

"Kurenai-s-sensei!" the Inukuza stammered, startled by his sensei's sudden appearance.

She looked positively murderous. "You're going to attack a fellow Konoha ninja in the middle of the village? I never expected this kind of disgraceful behavior from you, Kiba."

Kiba shrunk back. "I-I… but, he kissed Hinata-chan!"

She folded her arms. "So?"

"Sensei, he's not allowed to do that! She's my teammate, I have to protect her honor! Also, I haven't seen her all day, who knows what he did to her!"

The Jounin did not waver an inch. "Hinata slept at my place last night. And we spent the morning talking. And in case you haven't noticed, she gets far too nervous around Naruto-k-… Naruto." Kami, hope neither of them caught that slip. "So I authorized him to kiss her, and this morning, she even told me she feels more confident. Do you have a problem with your teammate regaining her confidence, Kiba?"

The dog-user faltered. "N-no Sensei…"

Silence reigned. She pursed her lips.

"I respect that you defended your teammate's honor. Because of that, I'll excuse you this time, Kiba. However, fighting in the streets is simply inexcusable, and I will not tolerate members of my team behaving as such. Understood?"

Kiba nodded meekly, stepping back to Shino's side.

My respect for Kurenai was literally soaring. She had so much presence, so much willpower, it was almost hard to believe. Yet… yesterday, she was so… vulnerable. That contrast made her seem even more alluring, _captivating_.

She gazed at me. I felt my heartbeat quicken, in spite of our relationship. Her eyes seemed to say, '_Remember what we agreed on yesterday_.' I nodded ever so slightly. Before I left yesterday, she made me promise her that I would make as little as contact with her, or anyone on her team in public. As was standard, most Ninja relationships are kept secret, for safety reasons. So, we had to behave as if we didn't know each other in public.

"I-I should go." I muttered, turning and leaving team 8 to themselves.

XXXXX

It was evening, and 5 hours later, team 7 was about to conclude its first ever official training session.

Sasuke and I both panted heavily while Sakura, wiped out, laid on the ground.

Nothing beats letting go of one's frustrations (at a certain woman) than sparring and trying to beat the crap out of someone else. Fortunately for me, Sasuke was more than qualified as a training partner, as he was able to match my attacks blow-for-blow.

I was beginning to respect him more, and I could tell he felt the same about me. It was an odd feeling of bonding, but it was _there_.

"Better luck next time, teme." I smirked.

"You wish, dobe." He replied, heaving, a hint of a smile nevertheless.

Kakashi put down his book. "Alright, so tomorrow we're going to have our first mission. Be at our usual meeting spot at 9." With that, he disappeared.

I gathered my training supplies and threw them into my backpack.

"See you guys later." I waved.

"Bye." Sasuke said, not looking.

"Bye Naruto." Sakura managed, only now sitting up.

I smiled on the inside. Maybe our team didn't like each other, maybe we had some issues, but… that didn't change the fact that we were a _team_. And as Ninjas… we were now officially professionals.

Sometimes, people change based on their own willpower or decision. But most of the time, it is the _circumstances_ that change the person.


	10. Fire

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 10: Fire**

Walking back home, finally, I was utterly exhausted. What a long, confusing day! I had half a mind to drop right now and fall asleep on the street. I thought with a smile about our first team training session. If every training session was _that _good, I think I'm going to need a sleeping bag so I can just doze off at our training ground instead of having to walk all the way across the village back to my apartment.

Suddenly, a footstep.

Anxiety shot through me. It was utterly dark, and I could not see much at all. The moon was covered by clouds, and I knew I wasn't in the best neighborhood of Konoha… (my apartment is only barely in a good district, it was very close to the slums).

My body tensed, as I put a hand on my Kunai, fearing the worst.

"Who's there?" I called.

Damnit! There was definitely someone near me… Konoha was a peaceful village, but, there were still instances of robberies and kidnappings.

But who would want to kidnap or mug me? I have a monthly stipend from the Hokage's office, that was it. It's barely enough to cover rent, groceries, and basic ninja supplies (which I spend alone 99% of the time, of course).

I quickened my pace, hoping that they would let me reach the street ahead, where there were actually _lights_. That was where my home was.

But instead, I was here, utterly alone in the dark, being tracked by an unknown presence. I began to sweat with trepidation. I was really getting creeped out.

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

No response.

I began to run. Yes, as a Ninja, I really ought not to be scared… but I was. Echoes of the past, dashing, running through dark alleys, trying to shake off some drunk villagers who wanted to exact their vengeance on me, haunted my very existence. And it was during these moments, that I felt scared… terrified, almost.

I began hoping desperately that I could make it to the street ahead where there were lights. That marked a much better district… it would be safe there… my home was there…

Not a chance.

All of a sudden, a blindfold was placed over my eyes, completely blinding me. A gag was harshly clamped over my mouth, preventing me from yelling out.

I tried to pull out my Kunai and slashed wildly, but with one swift kick, my assailant disarmed me and pinned my hands behind my back.

They were definitely shinobi… no normal mugger could have moved that fast, and with such stealth that I couldn't even detect them at all.

A dozen scenarios began flashing through my mind, as I wondered if these minutes were going to be my last. The attacker was strong, and my body was still sore from training. I was now completely at their mercy…

I felt myself being roughly shoved into a side alley. What were they going to do to me? Mug me? Kidnap me? Injure me to a point where I would become a cripple? Or just kill me altogether?

But why? I was worth nothing. Besides the money in my wallet, I was worth very little. I had no familial connections, no established relationships, and I highly doubt an unproven Genin like myself would be on the Bingo book…

Unless… the _Kyuubi_… they were after _her_…

I envisioned with horror them extracting the Kyuubi from me, killing me in the process. I began shouting in my mind for the Kyuubi, but there was no response.

Damnit! This really was the end…

I felt myself being harshly shoved against a cold brick wall.

Then, what happened next would shock me to my very core.

The gag came off.

And then my world lit on fire.

A pair of lips roughly crushed against mine, ravaging, attacking, but yet, soft with a brilliant passion, in an almost unearthly desperation.

My mind went literally haywire.

A woman's body pressed against me, and I felt my entire nervous system erupt with sensation. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me against the wall, thrusting one of her legs between mine, while her lips attacked me mercilessly, deliriously, in an almost insane manner.

"Mmmm!" I uttered, not really believing what was happening.

Her lips fed off mine again and again, with the fury of a thousand suns.

"You… you really think I would forget about that kiss?" She murmured, between her constant kisses and her ragged breaths. "You have… no idea… how much… I have been thinking about this moment."

Anko… it was _her_… I could not even respond, I felt an explosion of emotions swell through me.

She smelled really, _really_ good. A combination of wild lavender and a tinge of ripened peach, her scent was simply intoxicating.

Her expert tongue snaked through my mouth, invading every single corner, and fervently pressed against my own, willing, _willing_ me to respond.

I did. Everything felt out of control, insane.

Our tongues battled, as I felt the denseness of emotions suffocate me. I could not believe this was happening… it was like a wild fantasy, but it was _real_. And part of me was simply relieved, that instead of being some strange attacker, it was her instead…

"I'm… sorry…" She breathed through our endless kisses, not breaking the rhythm. "I know… I didn't… treat you well… today…"

The frenetic kissing had now become light, tender sucking and biting on each other's lips. I ran my hands along her upper back, savoring her smoothness, her ravishing curves, the warmth of her breath touching my skin softly.

"Can you… remove the blindfold?" I asked, my lips still brushing against hers.

She did.

Her heart-shaped face filled my vision. She was so beautiful. The moonlight shined against her, and I realized that tears were slowly trickling out. Her violet eyes were glittering, as if they were made of crystals and glacial ice.

I could barely breathe. To be this close to someone who was so... _radiant_, was astonishing, and daunting at the same time.

Still. My heart quaked at the memory of her, her words having so harmed me earlier.

"You… you told me I was just an 'element' to you…" I said, gasping for breath.

She bit her lips, as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I was… only testing you." She explained regretfully. "I didn't know... if that kiss meant anything to you at all... or if you only felt obligated to reconnect with me. I wanted to know… if you really cared about me or not."

I shook my head. "Wasn't it obvious?"

She nodded. "I… I know. Please… please forgive me. I... I have some dependency issues, because of things that occurred in my past. But, just so you know... those were the hardest words I've ever had to say..."

Her eyes quivered with a sort of pleading, that I could not ignore.

Perhaps there was another time for reflecting on the past, but I decided at that moment to move on. What was the point? After all, I recalled the Kyuubi's words herself... warning me against running around in circles, and continuing that mad cycle of blame. So I forgave her.

"You know… you're really good at acting…" I said smiling.

She looked relieved.

"I _am_ pretty devious, aren't I?" She glowed, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

I decided to make some amends of my own. "I'm sorry about being late… but I really _did_ get held up by my Sensei, when he passed us."

She smiled. "Congrats, gaki. You deserve it." She leaned in to give me a reward kiss, setting my heart aflutter once more.

I pulled her into my embrace, relishing her body against mine. There are few experiences more pleasant than a woman's touch, especially someone like Anko's, whose body was heaven to feel. Her scent... her softness... it was all there.

She nibbled on my ear as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"So what now gaki, are you going to report me for molesting you?" She purred against my ear.

"No… but I'd like it if you'd stop calling me gaki." I said, hoping that she'd drop that silly nickname once and for all. It means "spoiled child" and I wasn't sure I deserved that name, since I was hardly spoiled by anyone growing up.

"No way. You'll always be my gaki. I'm going to spoil you." She said, pressing her ample chest against mine. "Like how they feel?"

I felt blood rushing down to my lower body. That part… was becoming rather stiff again, and there was no chance in hell she was not going to feel it.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes, a devilish smirk on her face. "My, my, Naruto-kun. Do you want to play?"

I probably turned bright red, although fortunately the dim moonlight would not reveal that. I felt entranced, hypnotized, by her eyes. I felt the severe urge to throw her against the ground and utterly _ravage_ her, as I had in those outlandish dreams, those wild fantasies of nights past.

But a wave of exhaustion wafted through me.

"Anko-san… I'm really tired."

Her lips quirked. "You know, you should really take advantage of me right here. Otherwise, who knows when your next chance will be?" She winked.

I laughed. "I… I'll take my chances."

She pouted cutely.

"Okay. Fine. I guess I'll let you go. I have to return to my patrol, anyway."

We kissed each other again, although it was hard to let her go. She was just so warm… and she smelled _really_, really good.

"Good night, Anko-san. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as we prepared to go on our separate ways.

"Bye gaki. Maybe you will, maybe you won't, it depends on how lucky you are."

I couldn't help but laugh. She was always teasing me… and I loved that about her.

XXXXX

As I went to sleep, I pondered my current entanglements.

Both Anko and Kurenai were simply amazing to be with. And my heart leaped for both of them. But how would they react if they found out about each other?

It was true that neither of our relationships were really legitimate. Here I was… barely past thirteen years old, and they were adult women… I didn't even know how old they were. In fact, I had no idea what they saw in me… I'm just another brat after all. No one _that _special.

And then… there was the Kyuubi. Her proposition… it was one of those ridiculous ideas that I couldn't even begin to fathom.

What is sex anyway? And what is love? Honestly, I have no clue.

All I knew was, each day was turning out to be more complicated than the last, and I was in the middle. It was a whirlwind, a tornado, and I was at the very heart of it all.

Hopefully, the next day will bring more answers.


	11. Let's Be Friends

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 11: Let's Be Friends**

Drip. Drip.

I was exhausted. I hadn't slept more than two hours, before the Kyuubi decided to drag me into her realm, her prison – my mindscape, once more.

Today, though, the sewers did not seem as foreboding as before. This time I felt a sense of familiarity, while walking along my mindscape.

Approaching the prison, I was once again greeted by the divine sight of the Kyuubi in human flesh. She apparently had decided to clothe herself, albeit with a skimpy, yet unbelievably sexy pink babydoll, a lingerie one-piece, of satin material. Her skin was utterly pristine, and her hair seemed smoother than the softest silk.

Upon seeing me, she bounced up, gleeful.

"**Hey brat!**" She chirped, in her characteristic demonically charged voice.

I smiled weakly. "Hi Kyuubi…-sama… err… how are things going?"

"**I've been better. But it seems you've been having a lot of** **_fun_****, Naruto-kun.**" She purred, eyes gleaming with mirth. She seemed pleased that I had remembered to call her by the honorific suffix "-sama."

"Ahh? No! Well, I-I…"

She licked her lips. "**I must admit, mortal… I was quite** **_impressed_** **that you managed to romance two such lovely little things within such a short span of time. Very impressive… hehehe…**"

I blushed heavily, feeling my face burn. To engage in a relationship is one thing – but to _talk_ about it, can sometimes be even more embarrassing.

"I… I don't wanna talk about it." Especially not with a nymphomaniac.

She smiled smugly. She looked at me with one of those 'on-the-prowl' expressions on her face, as if she was a camouflaged leopard waiting to strike at the opportune moment.

"**Why not? Enlighten me, Naruto-kun… which one of your whores do you want to fuck more?**" She asked, grinning.

Choking, I glared at her. "What! HEY! THEY'RE NOT WHORES! That's inappropriate! Don't…- don't talk about them like that!"

She arched an eyebrow, regally. "**Mortal, I've been alive for thousands of years, I couldn't care less what is appropriate or not by the standards set by you mortals' pathetically short existences.**"

I sighed. She had the annoying habit of abusing that mortality card whenever she got a chance… and it was one of those putdowns that I had no response for.

"Plus… I don't really know anyway… they are both so amazing… I honestly don't even know what they see in me…"

She giggled. "**That makes two of us. Don't worry brat, while you have very few redeeming qualities, as long as you can fuck them well, they will be satisfied.**"

Groaning, I shoved my face into my hands. I swear, everything that comes out of her mouth is either about her superiority as an immortal demon/god, or about sex. Combined with her nightly "presentations" of all the glorious different sexual positions her perverted mind could think of, it was a wonder that I hadn't become a raging pervert yet.

"Can we _please_ not talk about them? I… I really don't want to." I said lamely.

A grin threatened to split Kyuubi's face as she stepped closer, clutching the bars effortlessly.

"**Mmm, fine, brat. We don't have to talk about** **_them_****. Let's talk about** **_us_****. Have you decided on my offer yet, Naruto-kun?**"

"What!" I replied uneasily. "But… you said I had a week to get back to you! It's only been three days!"

The Kyuubi stuck out her tongue cutely. I felt quite confused as to how to deal with her. She was rapidly oscillating between being deadly elitist and lecherously cute, sometimes being both at once…

"**So?** **Such an easy decision, surely you don't need a week to make it!**"

Options and scenarios battled themselves out in my head.

Truthfully, I haven't even thought about accepting her offer, this entire time. While I was definitely hitting puberty (and Kyuubi was certainly doing all she could to speed the process along), sex was far from the most important thing on my to-do list.

Furthermore… having tasted a bit of the forbidden fruit of romance with Anko and Kurenai, I felt physically satisfied, at least temporarily. Just to be able to be _close_ to them, to hug them and kiss them, it made me feel so fulfilled that the act of sex itself no longer seemed like the main entrée, but rather the dessert that I no longer wanted to eat because I was already full.

But, how to communicate to the Kyuubi that my answer was no? The last thing I wanted to do was to offend her. Legends were that she could move mountains in one tail swipe, how could I withstand her fury, if she were to unleash her wrath upon me?

As usual, I was between a rock and a hard place, with nowhere to run.

As she noticed me deep in thought, she was unleashing all of her seducing methods on me. She gave me one of those otherworldly, irresistible gazes that only she could ever pull off. Her lips were slightly parted, which, together with her piercing, dazzling eyes, caused me to feel slightly dizzy.

When she noticed me continue to waver, she quickly shot me one of those "answer me now!" looks, as she clicked her tongue expectantly.

I sighed. This was _not_ going to end well.

"Sorry Kyuubi-sama… I just… I just can't do it. It's too much for me." I gulped, as I watched her facial expression turn from one of eagerness to… well, severe disappointment.

In fact, she looked shocked. Flashing her teeth, she scowled.

"**WHAT! You… you dare!**" Her expression became that of anger and disbelief. "**I offered myself to you! I offer this… this amazing body to you, and you reject me? Insolent mortal!**"

Cringing, I tried to explain. "I… I like what I have with Anko-san and Kurenai-san right now. And I treasure it, I'm not sure if I can give you the same kind of emotion…"

"**I don't want your emotion, brat! Just your body. You come in here, once every few nights, I fuck your brains out, and depending on how long you last, it won't take longer than half an hour at most! How can you reject an offer like THAT?**"

I stood my ground. "Kyuubi-sama, look. I really, really do appreciate the offer, and in fact I think any guy in the world, would kill to have such an offer from someone so amazing as you…"

"**Of course!**" The demoness agreed earnestly.

"But, I… I just don't think I would _feel_ right doing it. I just think… there needs to be other elements in place… like love… and chemistry-…"

"**Fuck love! Fuck chemistry!**" Kyuubi butted in harshly, snarling. "**Stop thrusting your worthless human standards on me, on** **_us_****. I'm not like your human whores, brat!**"

At that moment, Kyuubi easily ripped off her satin babydoll, earning a gasp from me as I once again was privy to quite possibly the most breathtaking, stunning figures in the universe. Her full breasts seemed to _exude_ tantalization, as they moved up and down along with her combative breathing.

She took a deep breath, and she took on a softer, milder tone. "**I don't care if you sleep with a million girls. In fact, I'd even help you seduce any girl you wanted, Naruto-kun. I'm not like the others, I'll share you with five, ten, 50 girls, whatever you want is what I want. Please, I'm not asking for much.**"

Almost inconceivably, a tear actually came out of her eye. My heart suddenly felt a tug of sympathy for this woman in front of me, so desperately begging me to join her in the naughtiest of activities.

"**I've… I've been getting sealed inside random hosts for ages… I never get to go outside… I never get to talk to anyone… do you know Naruto-kun? You're the first Jinchuuriki I've been able to talk to... because your seal is of a different nature than your predecessors…**"

I felt terrible. Waves of empathy crashed through me, as I realized that she was going through a lot of the same emotions that I experienced when I was younger… growing up, alone, in solitude, crying, wishing, praying, begging, to have that tiny bit of love, of relationship, with _anyone_, it didn't matter who!

At that moment I had the urge to do whatever she wanted… but something held me back. I could not give in to my most basic of urges… after all, dealing with Kyuubi, required me to be preserve my logic and deductive capabilities for as long as I could...

She looked pitiful. Her former anger had died down, and now she spoke in a soft, defeated voice. ""**I know you felt terrible when Ayame told you she never wanted to see you again. I know that you felt bad for Kurenai who showed you such vulnerability, that you just ****_had _****to grant her wish to be kissed. You kissed Anko when she wanted to, even though she had broken your heart not even six hours earlier. What about me, then, is so horrible that you cannot even bear to be in the same room as me?**"

"No! It's not that I don't want to be in the same room with you…" I felt sympathy pang through me.

The saddest of expressions shone on her face. "**You are willing to do so much for your human relationships, but… you are not even willing to do the smallest of favors for me… it's because I am a demon, right?**"

When did a kiss become a bigger favor than a contract to have sex three times a week?

"Kyuubi-sama… please, don't say that. I never said I wasn't willing to do other favors for you. It's just the sex part that makes me uncomfortable… I'm only 13 after all! I already feel I have matured so much just these past few days with Kurenai-san and Anko-san, but… to make the leap to what you want… is just too much for me to handle."

I took a deep breath. "Please… I _want_ to help you. Just… give me another option. Please."

She was staring at me most unusually. I shuffled my feet nervously. What if she asked me to do something else that was also completely out of my abilities? I… didn't want to reject her again.

Drip. Drip.

The Kyuubi seemed deep in thought, as if she was comparing the advantages of sex, with anything else that I had to offer. Evidently, judging by her expressions, it was not much. My value was little more than just being a toy for her to play with.

A sudden spurt of inspiration struck me. "Kyuubi-sama, how about this? Maybe we don't have to have sex… but I can try and come here every night. You've been lonely right? I have been as well. How about we just keep each other company… as friends? And we can just… talk, for an hour or so every night. You're really fun, and I really enjoy talking to you…"

She pursed her lips, but did not offer a response.

I continued, feeling slightly abashed but determined to go through. "What are your goals? What do you want? We always talk about what I want… but… I don't really know you that well. And… I think… I'd like to get to know you better."

The nine-tailed fox woman looked puzzled. "**And why… would you want to know me? Did I not 'ruin' your life?**"

"You did… but… that was 12 years ago… it's pointless to dwell on what happened in the past, right?"

Her eyes widened slightly. "**So… you forgive me?**"

"Y-yes… I do." I said softly.

Neither of us said anything for about a minute. Kyuubi had this very odd expression on her face, as if she was trying very hard not to cry. It was an unnerving sight, but nevertheless, her vulnerability at that moment, attracted me deeply, far more than her earlier overt displays of sexuality.

"So… can we do that then?"

There was a pause. But she nodded quietly. We both looked into each other's eyes, feeling a sort of connection that can only exist with two beings as unequal as ours, but yet, were so similar in deeper, more profound ways.

Then, her expression completely reverted back to a wicked grin. It almost seemed like she had been acting the entire time. I wondered if she was merely putting on a show to earn my sympathy… I wouldn't put it past her, as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, to attempt to deceive me like that.

She looked very pleased with herself. "**However Naruto-kun, my offer still stands… should you ever feel the need to release your sexual urges… I will show you what heaven** **_truly_** **feels like.**" She ran her hands boldly along her luscious curves, exacerbating my visual stimulation to the brink of bursting.

My mouth dried up in an instant.


	12. Remember These

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 12: Remember these**

As usual, the three of us students were at the team 7 training ground, waiting for our eternally-late sensei to start with our first mission.

However, instead of arguing as we usually did, instead, we simply set up a few camps and practiced throwing Kunai and Shruiken, practicing Kawarimi and Henges. I even decided to try out the _Kage Bunshin_ ninjutsu, which – to my shock, I was able to produce a few clones.

"Wow guys, check this out! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I uttered, bringing forth a few shadow clones.

They looked at me with slight shock. "Dobe, where did you learn that spell?" Sasuke demanded.

"This secret scroll that's in the Hokage's office." I replied honestly, smirking at their astonished faces.

"Naruto-bak-… Naruto! You can't do a banned Jutsu!" Sakura complained.

I shrugged. "Why not? It's not like I'm hurting anyone. Plus, the Hokage knows that I read it anyway."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What! How did you... get to read it, while I, an Uchiha, didn't…" he trailed off. Great, the Elite-Uchiha Express strikes again... with first-class ticket prices going for more than your house, of course.

Sighing, I went through the seals slowly. "Do you have to try to be better than me all the time? It's just a simple Jutsu. Here, why don't you do it?"

I showed him the hand-seals, which included the tiger and boar seals. He followed quickly (he's quite a fast learner).

Sure enough, a few shadow clones of Sasuke popped out. But instead of looking satisfied that he had succeeded in creating a couple of shadow clones, instead he fell to the ground, looking exhausted. It seemed the Jutsu took too much of his chakra from him.

"Uh… you ok?" I asked, having my own shadow clones walk over to help him out.

Weirdly, his shadow clones also seemed to move forward to protect him, and so what promptly transpired was a very, _very_, awkward pause where my shadow clones and his shadow clones congested into a big group… and promptly started to feel each other up.

My eyes widened. "Hey! Guys, stop it! Stop it!" I ordered futilely, waving my hands in panic.

It was useless. They were now saying each other's names in the most tender of tones. "Naruto…" "Sasuke…"

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?" Sakura roared, seeing the bizarre scene in front of her.

I was shocked. My shadow clones were pairing off with Sasuke's clones, and then they started grabbing and groping each other… and then they began… oh my god… they began making out.

Kakashi-sensei decided to show up at that moment.

"Yo! Wonderful morning isn't it! I just got back from performing open-heart surgery-…" He began sheepishly, then he noticed the processions in front of him. "… Naruto, Sasuke, is there something that the two of you want to tell me?"

I smacked my forehead with my hands, utterly humiliated, red with shame. "I… I don't know how to control them…" I said helplessly.

At this point Sakura was on the ground, clutching her head, mortified, not able to bear watching anymore.

Kakashi sighed, looking like he would rather lie on a bed of knives than to be here with such a pathetic team. "Katon: Goukayuu no Jutsu!" He stated, as a wave of fire promptly eliminated the homosexual shadow clones in a cloud of smoke.

"Right then… now that's all cleared up," he continued, "Our first mission is today, are you all ready?"

Sakura and I recomposed ourselves and nodded, still very uncomfortable at the horror we had just witnessed.

The three of us turned to Sasuke, who didn't answer. He looked sapped and distressed, muttering darkly to himself that he was never going to do such a 'stupid and useless' Jutsu ever again.

Kakashi ignored the brooding Uchiha. "Okay, well, our first mission… is to walk the Hokage's dog…"

The hell? I didn't know the Hokage had a dog. So random.

XXXXX

So... walking the dog wasn't too hard actually. Except, for the fact that it was mindlessly boring.

The four of us walked through the village, with Sakura holding the leash to a small little brown dog, yipping happily and running around looking for places to pee.

So… this was the life of a Ninja, huh? And I imagined we'd be fighting monsters and saving princesses… instead, we were walking some stupid dog…

"Nice day today, isn't it?" I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yep." Kakashi-sensei said, not even looking up as he was engrossed in what seemed to be the 400th time reading his silly orange book.

"Hn." Sasuke gave a noncommittal response.

"Yeah, it's a really nice day!" Sakura said cheerfully, as she tried to keep the dog from running off. "I wish the weather is always-… AAAAAHHH!"

Apparently, the dog had spotted a stray brown cat and was now barking insanely, pulling Sakura with him and chasing after the cat. Only problem was, Sakura's hand slipped off the leash, and the dog dashed past an alley, disappearing.

"NOOOO! I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried helplessly, lying on the ground.

Both Sasuke and I groaned. Great… our first mission...

"No need to panic!" Our leader said, putting away his orange book (finally). "Team 7, split up. Naruto, you take the right, Sasuke, you take the left, I'll head that way, and Sakura… uh, you stay here in case the dog decides to come back."

Sakura whined pitifully about how useless she was, while the rest of us ignored her and set off on our own directions.

XXXXX

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, I looked for any trace at all for a dog chasing a cat.

Suddenly, I found them! The brown dog had the scared cat cornered in a small alley, and was now growling menacingly. His leash flapped uselessly on the ground.

I leaped down and approached the two carefully, trying to not make any noise.

All I had to do was get near and grab hold of the leash…

Almost there… I reached out my hand…

Out of nowhere, someone tackled me. "OOF! WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled blindly, as I fell to the ground. Out of the corner of my vision, I noticed with despair the two animals running out of sight again. A wave of annoyance and defeat rushed through me.

Looking up at my tackler, my eyes met with none other than Anko, who was wearing her trademark trench coat, fishnet suit and brown shorts. "Mmm, I found you, gaki! Hehehe!" She greeted cheerfully, sitting on top of me.

"ANKO-SAN! What are you doing! I'm on a mission!" I groused, feeling her entire weight on my lower body.

She merely winked at me. "Of course gaki, I know. I was waiting for you to wander off by yourself." She gloated, looking supremely satisfied with her success.

"What! So you've been stalking me this entire time?" How was I ever supposed to become a successful ninja if she just attacked me in the middle of my missions whenever she felt like it?

She licked her lips. "I couldn't even sleep last night, thinking about you. I want to kiss you so badly." She leaned forward, pressing her chest against mine.

"W-what! It's only 10 in the morning!" I stammered, feeling heat rise in my body. Unfortunately, she looked sexy as always, even in her standard outfit, and as a result uncontrollable hormones began to fill my body and mind.

"So?" She purred, breathing on my face. "I can't control when I feel the urge, to be _with_ you, Naruto-kun."

Before I could answer, she kissed me passionately, stifling whatever objections that would remain unsaid for now. My body reacted to her on its own, holding her close to me, as we kissed again and again in that small narrow alley.

My brain shut down completely for the next few minutes. Her hands roamed around my upper body, taking full advantage of her position on top, grinding her hips against mine. She smelled just like last night, except fresher, and rifts of pleasure shot through me as our lips tangled.

But her timing was, frankly, terrible. Not only was it 10 in the morning, but it was during my first ever mission too! "Anko-san…" I breathed during our continuous kisses. "You can't keep… doing this… I have to complete my missions…"

Her eyes were closed as she continued to press in for more. Her lips were softer than silk, and every time they touched mine, I felt my nerves tingle with appreciation. Well, if I was going to fail my mission… this was the way to fail it…

Suddenly, voices sounded out nearby. "Kakashi-sensei, I captured the target, and also the cat too..."

"Hmm… Good job, Sasuke."

"YAY Sasuke-kun! But Kakashi-sensei, where is Naruto!"

My eyes widened in fear. "Anko-san!" I whispered furiously. "You need to go, now! I have to regroup with my team!"

She smiled. "Ok gaki, I'll let you go." She pulled me into an embrace again, pulling my hapless face into her well-endowed chest. "Just make sure you remember _these_ for the rest of the day, hmm?" I felt blood rush to my lower body.

Letting me go, she quickly shunshin-ed away, leaving me in the alley by myself, my head ringing.

"There he is!" Sakura pointed out, as the three of them rounded the corner. "What happened Naruto!"

I looked up, feeling dizzy. "Ah, hey guys! Sorry, I tripped, haha..."


	13. Sexing Some Chicks

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 13: Sexing some chicks**

"Hmm… so you managed to capture Tora the cat as well. Very nice… two D-ranked missions in one go…" the Hokage said, scanning the mission results. "Ok. Well… we have three more D-ranked missions that you can complete today… watering the Yamanaka flower garden… helping restock the Uzuki weapon store… and... uh, sexing the chickens at the Nara chicken farm…"

Sexing chickens? That sounded like a terrible thing to do. I could only imagine the amount of abuse I'd receive from the Kyuubi if she found out. No doubt she'd try to get me to "sex" her too.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled. "What the hell is sexing chickens?" She asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

The Sandaime peered over his glasses. "I… I'm sure Shikaku will be able to teach you how to do it."

XXXXX

Right. So it turns out that chicken sexing is a standard business procedure.

Basically, in any chicken farm that produces primarily eggs, the female chickens are the most important, while male chickens are almost useless. Therefore, feeding and taking care of both sexes until maturity age would be a waste of valuable capital. Instead, it's advantageous for the chicken farm to cull out the male chickens as early as possible.

However, when chicks are born, they may be either male or female, but the chicken farmer can't really tell them apart. That's where the chicken "sexer" comes in, to identify the sex of the chick.

The chicken sexer has to slightly poke the chicken in an area that allows the insides of their anus to be observed. After which, if there appears to be a small bump, that chick is male, it will be blotted out (killed) promptly. If it is female, she will continue to be fed until maturity to lay eggs.

XXXXX

We completed the first two D-ranked missions (watering the Yamanaka flower garden and restocking the Uzuki weapons store) in very short order, and so by two in the afternoon, we found ourselves at the Nara chicken farm, preparing ourselves to sex some chickens.

To our surprise, Team 10 was there as well. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and their sensei sat on a table, a bunch of chicks chirping happily on a very long table, and next to them were two giant bins, one "male" and one "female."

"Hmm… male." Shikamaru said, tossing a chirping male chick to his doom.

"Male… no wait… female…? Shika what's this one?" Ino held the chick in front of the lazy ninja.

He took one peek. "Female."

"Hey guys!" I greeted, excited to see Team 10. At least annoying dog-face Kiba wasn't here. Nor creepy Shino. And now, after that night… I don't think I could really face up to Hinata either. How could we even talk to each other after she had witnessed me romancing her sensei right in front of her?

"Oh hey, it's Kakashi and his team!" Their sensei boomed, looking glad to be distracted from his work.

The four of us sat down on the benches on the other side of the table. In front of us, a couple of chicks chirped happily. Aww… they really were cute. And they really did all look the same, similar coloring, same size, everything.

I waved to Ino and Chouji, exchanging pleasant greetings. Shikamaru lazily tossed another chick into the male bin, and gave me a wry grin. "Hey Naruto. You guys are stuck here doing this too, huh?"

"Yeah, haha… uh, seems like you're pretty good at this." I've always been friendly with him, despite our lack of common interests. We frequently were ranked dead-last and second-to-dead-last in the class, and so we shared the same kind of bond that two guys who don't know each other share at a woman's clothing store.

He sniffed. "My dad makes it a point to give me a 'well-rounded' education, in case I don't make it as a ninja. He tells me it's actually a pretty stable backup profession." He opened up the anus of another chick, then effortlessly tossed her into the female bin.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Really now? Seems… like a good life." I took a chick into the palm of my hand. It chirped happily at me and did a little wriggle. I smiled, it was so cute.

Meanwhile, Kakashi caught up with Shikamaru's sensei. "How is everything, Asuma?"

"Ah… I don't know... I'm ok, I guess." Their sensei, Asuma replied, looking a little despondent.

Asuma… where have I heard that name? Oh right… Kurenai mentioned him the other day… as one of the "idiot male ninjas" that followed Kakashi's style. I took a good look at him. He seemed nice enough.

Shikamaru nudged me, smirking slightly. "He's pretty bummed out."

"Why?" I asked, watching the chicks jiggle in front of me on the table.

The lazy shadow user's voice dropped to a low volume. "He… he has a crush on Team 8's Jounin-sensei. Problem is, she's not returning his 'advances.' In fact, she even rejected his confession." He revealed.

A wave of embarrassment washed through me. Asuma… had a crush on Kurenai?

"What! When… when did this happen?" I asked quietly, hoping that Asuma's misfortune wasn't because of _me_…

"Yesterday." He yawned, tossing another chick over his shoulder. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Wait, why do _you_ care?"

Panicking on the inside, I just shrugged. "Uh, just wondering. Because the other day I ran into Team 8 and their Jounin-sensei… uh, I think her name is Kurenai? Right? She looked really angry." I replied quickly, trying to play off my sudden interest as mere observation.

"Oh. Ok." Shikamaru said, looking bored with me already.

For some reason, I began to feel very uncomfortable. I had… I had prevented… this Asuma guy, who honestly seemed like a really nice guy – from being with the woman he fancied?

What should I do in this situation? Or rather, what _shouldn't_ I do? Our relationship was secret, and after that fateful night where Kurenai and I kissed in a fit of passion and vulnerability, I hadn't really seen her since, anyway. Even when we did run into each other, like yesterday, she treated me as any professional would treat another.

So there was nothing to worry about right? Maybe our stand was just a one-time thing too.

I don't know if I liked the sound of that though. I felt ashamed for being so selfish… but I couldn't help myself. Kurenai was attractive on so many levels… just as Anko was. Kurenai was strong on the exterior, but underneath her hardened shell, was a heart that I was infinitely drawn towards.

I was distracted from my thoughts when his dad, Shikaku came over, and promptly taught us how to sex some chickens.

XXXXX

"Say Naruto, you kissed Hinata the other day, didn't you?" Ino asked abruptly from across the table.

I looked up from the chick in my hand. "Uh… right, I did…"

Instantly, the entire table ceased their chicken sexing and looked at me.

"Naruto! You are a terrible person!" Sakura immediately shouted, another wrinkle appearing on her forehead.

I was incredulous. "What do you mean? Did I commit a crime?"

"No, but you clearly took advantage of her!"

I ignored her, as did everyone else. Her assumptions were absurd and not worth answering. Sigh, sometimes people never change, especially their hidden prejudices.

Chouji was eating chips and sexing chicks at the same time. He looked over at me pleasantly. "I ran into her yesterday, Naruto. She seems to have… changed. She actually greeted me without stuttering!"

"Oh… well, that's great for her!" I really didn't want to participate in this conversation, but it was inevitable, and inescapable.

"Dobe, you never told us you liked her." Sasuke said with arrogance.

I glared at my teammate and most fervent rival. "Hmph, well… there's nothing really between us, it was just a one-time thing…"

Ino gawked. "WHAT! You kissed her and you're acting like it's not a big deal?" She shared a look with Sakura, as if uniting against me under the flag of 'girl-power.'

"No, no, it was a big deal! It's just that, well, aren't we kind of young to have a relationship? Plus we're both ninja, we don't have the time." I said, trying very hard not to lie, because lies are poisonous and come back to bite you when you least expect it.

Ino was slightly mollified, but she still looked at me with a hint of disdain. "I don't even know what she sees in you anyway! You… you're not even attractive!"

"Maybe not, but do you _have_ to point that out in front of everyone?"

She blushed. "Oh… ok… sorry."

Ignoring her, I went back to my chicken sexing. While the work was dull, it was still better than talking to these people… who, despite my awesomeness and positive demeanor, still found it necessary to criticize me every chance they got.

Our group of 9 – Shikaku (Shikamaru's dad), Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-san, along with the Genin of team 8 and team 7, continued to sex chickens for the entire afternoon.

In the end, the female chicks were put into the henhouse, ready to begin the rest of their lives as egg-laying hens. On the other hand, to our horror, we found out that the male chicks were taken to the local pound, where they were promptly devoured, live, by hungry cats and dogs. Yeah… damn nature, you scary.

XXXXX

I got home at around 7, feeling oddly like I had wasted an entire day. Doing D-ranked missions… was the height of uselessness. While it did help us with our ability to catch cats and dogs, water flowers, restock shelves, and of course, sex chickens, in terms of actual battle prowess… yeah. Although, the one benefit was that I earned 10,000 Ryo for my work… which I could probably buy something with… something like a sword?

Looking through my fridge, I suddenly realized it was completely empty except a few bags of dried-out ramen sauce.

_Knock_.

"Hi." Kurenai greeted me. She was dressed in civilian clothing and she held two shopping bags. "May I come in?"

Immediately I felt a wave of nervousness. For Kami's sake, when would I stop getting so nervous every time I saw her? I truly hoped I didn't show anything of the sort.

"O-of course!" I rushed forth to help her with her bags. A lovely aroma arose from the two bags, as my stomach growled happily. She brought food!

Setting the shopping bags onto the table, I excitedly peeked through them to see what she brought. Small cartons of restaurant dishes, as well as a _lot_ of vegetables. All different kinds, spinach, broccoli, cauliflower, radishes, and corn, to name a few.

"Ah, Kurenai-chan, what's all this for?" I took out the raw onions and cabbage. I felt like a little kid helping his mother back into the house with groceries.

She gave me a heartwarming smile. "Naruto-kun, when I realized you lived by yourself, I assumed that you probably aren't able to eat vegetables often."

"Really? These are for me?" No one had ever done something like this for me before…

"Yes. I was going to buy some meat too but I wasn't sure what you already have. In fact, let me check what's in your fridge…"

Alarmed, I rushed towards the fridge and cabinet areas, spreading out my arms. "No-no! No need, there's nothing to see here."

She gave me a stern look. "Naruto-kun, let me see, _now_."

There was nothing I could do. Stepping aside immediately, I felt controlled, powerless, despite the fact that this was _my_ house! But she was so easily able to just walk over me. I didn't want her to see that I only had ramen sauce in my fridge, or packs of ramen in my cabinets… such was the extent of my diet.

After she looked through the places which stocked all of my 'food,' she turned towards me with a strange expression on her face.

"How long has your kitchen been stocked like this?"

I looked away. "For… a long time." I answered vaguely, continuing to unpack some of the groceries and put them into the fridge.

She was unnervingly quiet. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that her face was downcast as she herself picked out the restaurant dishes out of the bags and set them onto the table.

I finished emptying out the rest of mine. After storing the shopping bags for future use, I went to the sink to wash my hands.

That's when she suddenly put her arms around me from behind, leaning in so that I could feel the soft curves of her body press against her back. Her breath shuddered against my ear and her thick mane of hair lightly brushed past my cheeks.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered softly. "I'm going to take care of you from now on. I promise."

I felt a blast of warmth that reached the deepest tendrils of my heart. No one had ever said that to me before.

It made me feel like I belonged to someone. Like I mattered… like I _meant_ something to somebody.

Was this how love felt? Not necessarily the kind of romantic love, but a more nurturing form of love, the kind that exists between parents and their children. It was also a love, that I had no experience of.

I turned around slowly, looking into her eyes. Tears were percolating on the surface, and her lips quivered slightly. The sink was still running, but neither of us cared.

Smiling, I placed a hand on her cheek. "Kurenai-chan, it's not as bad as it seems. I get along just fine. But… thank you… thanks for showing me that you care."

Without warning, she pulled me to her and kissed me, her warm and supple lips lighting my mouth on fire. I could feel the suppressed sobs echoing through her inner body, as her breaths drew out in sporadic drafts of emotion.

The kiss was abundant with warmth and that feeling of unending comfort, endearing and sent electrical shocks through my brain all the same.

My belly growled in annoyance. I hadn't eaten all day.

She pulled back, looking into my eyes with kindness and tenderness, but nevertheless still made my heart race.

"Naruto-kun... you must be hungry. Let's eat, shall we?"

After one of the most fulfilling dinners I've had in my entire life – which consisted of Japanese steak, spicy tofu, sautéed eggplant, and steamed rice, I felt an abundance of happiness, that this most incredible woman was so caring towards me.

It all seemed to end too soon when after we finished cleaning up, Kurenai informed me that she had to attend a Jounin meeting that night.

"Oh… ok." I felt slightly disappointed. Of course I wanted to her to stay… to even be in the same room with her, was an intoxicating experience.

And with just a kiss and a promise from me that I would cook and eat the vegetables she had bought for me, she was out the door again, out of my life once more.

XXXXX

Sitting by myself in the darkened room, I stared at the door.

What did she want from me? What did I want from her? Why were we together, except to enjoy the pleasure of each other's company and the warmth of another's body?

As professional ninja, we told nobody about our relationship. It was simply too dangerous. The amount of backlash and unwanted attention, jealousies and leverage that an enemy could exploit, rendered any sort of romantic relationship a problematic liability.

Most relationships only became public in fact, if the couple retired to become civilians, started a family, or after the fact (i.e. after a break-up, or the death of a partner).

And... the question I wondered the most was... what did she see in me? What did Anko see in me? I honestly had no idea, how to answer those questions.

Maybe I could ask the Kyuubi... hopefully she will answer me honestly, now that we are on a sort of "friends" basis. I made a mental note to myself to speak to her about it tonight after I went to sleep. She was the only one who knew about my life, my dreams, my relationships, my every deed to the minutest of details, and despite her haughtiness and distorted view of the world, she was also my only confidante, the only person who could understand what my life was like.


	14. Lessons From a Fox

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 14: Lessons from a fox**

Drip. Drip.

I rounded the corner and instead of seeing a woman, I saw a giant fox.

With its ass pointed towards me. A gaping fox anus twitched and twinkled at me, while the Kyuubi sashayed her butt side to side, crimson demonic chakra dancing around the spectacle.

"**Sex me brat!**"

I choked, feeling like a stranger in a land of the lotus-eaters. It was one of those instances where I wanted to kick myself, the height of absurdity, sure to become a horrific image of nightmares in the future.

"What are you doing!" I shouted… at her butt.

Turning around swiftly, she smirked at me, her gigantic sharp teeth baring. "**You've been checking out so many chicks' asses, I figured you should check out mine too."**

I rolled my eyes, trying to stem off the feeling of fear that attacked me every time I saw her in _this_ form. "That's… disgusting!"

Her grin faded. "**Hmph, well, once you grow older, you'll begin to appreciate gestures like that.**" Her obscenely large nose sniffed, demonic chakra flaring all around her.

"Kyuubi-sama, I didn't know that your… ass, is supposed to be a turn-on…"

Her giant fox eyes narrowed, as she smiled devilishly. "**Oh? Is that so… then how about** **_this_** **one?**"

A flash of smoke, and the Kyuubi was transformed into her woman form, thoroughly naked. Her disheveled red hair billowed wildly, she sashayed up to me, grinning lecherously at me.

To my horror, she then spun around and bent down, her butt sticking up in the air. Proudly showing me her hairless human ass in all its glory, her two hands stretched her hole open as much as possible, while shaking her butt sensually.

I covered my eyes in shocked outrage. "KYUUBI! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"**Aww, is my cute little behind not appealing for you?**" She licked her fingers, sensually running her tongue over them. Once salivated, she promptly stuck two of them into her asshole. "**Mmm. Sexy isn't it? You want to fuck this?**"

Blood rushed to my nose and lower regions. "Please… Kyuubi-sama… stop it… it's too much…"

Peeking at me from between her legs, she smirked at my distress. "**Naruto-kun, you're going to be fucking all of this soon anyway, so I thought I might as well show you your…****_property_****.**" She continued twisting her fingers around her ass, moaning in pleasure.

Her suggestive words, combined with the scene in front of me was simply too much to handle. I clamped my eyes shut and turned my back to her, but her lustful moans ignited my imagination nevertheless. My hormones buzzed with energy, begging me to turn around and watch the impromptu performance.

Finally, she stopped moaning. "**Fine brat, I'm done. You can look now.**"

Cautiously opening my eyes, I noticed that she clothed herself with some lingerie. A skimpy black corset that practically emphasized every single curve, she also conjured herself a little couch to sit on.

"Ok… thanks for stopping." I panted, recovering my breath. "I uh, I wanted to ask you something."

The Kyuubi smiled arrogantly. "**Of course mortal, what's up?**"

"I… I guess I just need some advice. On a couple of questions… like… I'm not sure, what do Kurenai-san and Anko-san see in me? How can I deal with the fact that I'm kind of… immature compared to them? Also that I am, uh… dating both of them at the same time?"

She nodded sagely. "**Mmm. So, you have finally decided to seek out the great Kyuubi-sama for her infinite wisdom, haven't you?**"

"Yes… and please don't tell me something like my problems are too low-leveled for a fox god like you to bother with…"

She stuck out her tongue at me. "**Of course not! In fact, I find your puny love life to ****be…** **_highly_** **amusing. Tehehe. Okay, hmm, let me advise you then…**"

Bouncing up, she conjured a large blackboard, the kind that appeared in my Academy classes. Grabbing a piece of chalk, she begin writing in, surprisingly, sophisticated and beautiful calligraphy:

**_Kitsune University – School of Sex and Love. Specially designed for Uzumaki Naruto-kun. :3_**

**_Course: Basic Love Principles 101_**

**_Today's topic: How to fuck more than one woman at once!_**

I goggled. "Uh, I don't think the subject matter is quite what I was asking for…"

She did an excited little jiggle. "**Well, it's pretty much our end goal, isn't it? Let's start with some basic principles.**"

**_Laws of Attraction_**

**_What men look for in women:_**

**_1. Beautiful face (ex: see me!)_**

**_2. Huge tits (ex: see me!)_**

**_3. Cute butt (ex: see me!)_**

**_4. Sexy body (ex: see me!)_**

**_5. Gorgeous eyes (ex: see_**

"Jeez, I get it already!" I interrupted her gleeful act of self-aggrandizement. "Kyuubi-sama, how exactly is this supposed to help me?"

She glowed giddily at me, eyes half-open in indulgence. "**It's not, hoho. Just reminding you what you're missing out on. Let's move on to the women then."**

**_What women look for in men:_**

**_1. Confidence._**

**"Without self-confidence, it doesn't matter how good you look, no women will be attracted to you. On the other hand, you can be dead ugly, but if you're confident, women will still find that sexy."**

**_2. Maturity._**

**"This explains why many beautiful women frequently prefer older men. They want someone who is capable, has been around, and knows how the world works."**

**_3. Compassion_****.**

**"A man who is sensitive to a woman's needs, whether physical or psychological, is the kind that makes a good partner. If you show the woman that you care about her, she will obsess about you day and night."**

**_4. Fun._**

**"You know how to have a good time, and you know how to show** **_others_** **a good time. Whether it is through being funny, having good ideas, telling interesting stories, or simply being a pleasure to be around, if women find it fun to be with you, you're in the money."**

**_5. Healthy/clean._**

**"If you look weak and frail, or fat and cumbersome, you'll scare women off before they even get a chance to know you. Take care of your body and take care of your appearance. Not everyone can look amazing, but by keeping your face clean, hair tidy, clothes neat, and your body fit, you'll be light-years ahead of the other losers."**

I was quiet, attentive. I was surprised – and impressed – at how fast she transitioned from playful teasing mode, to serious, informative teacher mode. Not to mention, her advice actually seemed rational, and from what I could already tell, I was severely lacking in a few of the departments.

"Kyuubi-sama… if I'm assuming everything you wrote is indeed true… what exactly do Anko-san and Kurenai-san see in me then? It seems I have few of those qualities…"

"**Well, that** **_is_** **a good point. Hehe. Remember what I said yesterday?**"

My face flushed with embarrassment. "Uhh, yea… something about… they will be satisfied, as long… as I'm good in bed?"

Smirking, she nodded, pointing her teaching stick at Principle #4. "**That's principle #4, you see, at its core. If you can fuck them well, they will** **_always_** **come back. But, since you haven't done that yet, I believe your two little girlfriends like you for other reasons.**"

"Right… and which ones would that be?" I asked, half-expecting the Kyuubi to pull out a balloon and yell in my face, 'None of them! Haha!'

She turned back to the board, and pointed to principle #3. "**You showed them compassion, that you** **_cared_** **about them. With Anko, you cried over her dying body, you fulfilled her last, desperate wish, that alone scored you a ton of points with her. Then of course, when you passed her 'test' by showing her that you cared enough about her, that she meant** **something to you, that drew you to her even more.**"

I nodded slowly, trying to wrap my mind around that concept. "So, in other words, it's really only because of what happened that day, that allowed me to get close to her?"

"**Exactly! You got super lucky, brat! Hehe. While Anko seems like the kind of woman who is forward, it would have been highly unlikely for her to connect with you on a romantic level, short of very extreme circumstances.**"

"Heh… so I'm just lucky? Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kyuubi-sama."

She narrowed her eyes. Placing her hands on her hips, she clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"**Listen brat, there are an infinite number of ways into a woman's heart, it doesn't matter** **_how_** **you get there. It only matters if you do. Yes, you got lucky, but you shouldn't let that bring you down. You only get one chance to live, and opportunities are like lightning, they strike hard and fast, and if you're not prepared, they vanish quickly, forever. Be glad instead that you didn't screw that moment up.**"

Looking back, things really did turn out fortunately for me with Anko, despite not seeming so at the time.

"But… what about Kurenai-san? She was hardly in the same situation as Anko-san…"

Kyuubi stroked her chin wisely. "**With Kurenai, she was impressed with how you cared about Hinata enough to help her with her confidence issues."** She pointed to principle 2, "**and you also behaved very maturely even when she was angry with you.**"

"So, because I showed her that I was compassionate and mature, she became attracted to me?"

"**Exactly. Well, I also think the movie you two watched had something to do with it. Your Kurenai-san was very affected by it, right? When people are in states of high emotion, they are more likely to feel attracted to the people they are with. And this is not just true romantically – even in the case of friendships, if the activity or the situation is emotionally provocative, you will find your friendship improving dramatically.**"

My eyes widened. "So it was the situation... that caused Kurenai-san to be vulnerable... to me?"

She smiled smugly. "**Yes! You see now? You were lucky with** **_both_** **of them. But once again, you should view that as a blessing, not a curse. You could have easily screwed both situations up, but you didn't. Now that you know what you did right, why don't we talk about what you can do better?"**

I nodded. Kyuubi smirked, looking delighted to be in this position as a professor.

She circled principles 1, 2, and 4. "**You need to watch these principles – maturity, confidence, and being fun to be with. Yes, you are quite mature for your age, and you displayed some of it already, but you need to be extremely careful anyway. One moment of immaturity will ruin that image forever, and believe me, reputations are like sandcastles, they take ages to build up, but one moment of wildness is all it takes to destroy them.**"

"**As for being fun to be with, you simply need to relax sometimes. Be more tolerant of other ****people's differences, and don't let small things ruin the atmosphere. Be happy, smile, and laugh a lot. Having a great sense of humor also helps. But remember to be serious when necessary, of course.**"

"**Finally… being confident. Being confident is easier said than done. In fact, I have an entire sub-class on Confidence, which you can perhaps take later. But for now, just remember, even if you don't feel confident, you should at least** **_act_** **it. No one likes a shy Susan, got that?**"

"Hai, Kyuubi-sama." I replied, making a mental promise to myself, to never, _ever_ let others see me unconfident.

She tilted her head at me approvingly. "**Well, brat, I hope that answers your question as to what your 'girlfriends' see in you, and how you can narrow the difference in your maturities.**"

I didn't feel too well. So it was essentially out of luck that I ended up with Anko and Kurenai, both of whom were amazing women whom I certainly didn't deserve…

"But… how do I eventually tell them… that I am kind of dating both of them?"

She crossed her arms. "**Well, first of all…** **_why_** **are you dating both of them? Why not just choose one of them and skip the drama?**"

"I don't know… I just feel a connection to both of them… is that so bad?" I asked uneasily.

She smirked at my discomfort. "**Of course not. Well, I could hardly care less, BUT. Your little girlfriends might.**"

I cast my head downwards, feeling ashamed. Was my behavior wrong?

She gave me a pointed look. "**Don't feel bad. Many people date more than one at a time. However… if this is something you do plan on continuing, the first rule is, you** **_never _****tell them that you are with someone else. That is a discussion that you NEVER want to have, especially with women who can beat you up.**"

Shuddering, I had an image of Kurenai and Anko, together, both with kunai, eyes gleaming evilly, approaching my chained body and preparing to castrate me… it was a horrifying image.

"**So you have** **to take control of your relationships. Make sure that you don't meet both of the women in the same location. It seems Kurenai already knows where you live, so you should keep it that way, only meet with her at your home. Meanwhile, find a way to either visit Anko at her home, or keep doing the kind of shady back-alley make-out sessions that you two have been doing anyway.**"

I blushed. With Anko, it seemed like we were always meeting in a fit of passion and heat, while with Kurenai, our meetings were more calm and peaceful.

Still, I couldn't get the thought of the two finding out about each other, out of my head. "But Kyuubi-sama… what if it does happen, that they somehow find out about each other? Like, what if I am with one of them, and the other one runs into us?"

Kyuubi grinned demonically. "**If that happens Naruto-kun, you'll have no choice but to leave your fate up to them. If it happens, do not try to explain** **_anything_****. No matter what comes out of your mouth at that point, it will sound fake, false, and manipulative. Instead, just tell them that you are very sorry, and that you like both of them. And leave it at that.**"

"So… then what happens?"

She turned back to the chalkboard, and made a list:

**_If your lovers find out about each other, the following scenarios may occur:_**

**_1. They both break up with you immediately._**

"**Honestly, this is the most likely scenario, 9 times out of 10. You humans with your idiotic monogamous mindsets, can't stand sharing your partners with someone else. You should expect this outcome if Anko and Kurenai ever find out about each other.**"

**_2. One of them breaks up, the other one stays with you._**

"**This usually happens if one woman loves you a lot more than the other. If this happens, your job is to make the woman who stuck by you feel as loved as possible, while apologizing respectfully ****to the other one.**"

**_3. They start fighting over you_**.

"**This is pretty unlikely since, you're kind of young and not exactly the top quality kind of alpha male that girls would actually 'fight' over. But don't worry Naruto-kun, I'd fight for you any day.**" She winked at me.

**_4. You continue dating both of them separately._**

"**This might happen since you are all shinobi, and since you keep your relationships secret anyway, this outcome is not entirely impossible. But it might make for some uncomfortable conversations later on, especially if they don't like each other.**"

I thought about whether Kurenai and Anko would even get along. Anko was playful, teasing, and brash. Kurenai was serious, indomitable, and honorable. They had virtually completely different personalities from each other. It seemed almost impossible that the two would somehow accept that they were sharing me with the other…

A devilish smile spread across her face. "**Naruto-kun, can you guess what the last outcome is?**"

Scratching my head, I looked at the four options. "Uh… aren't those the only outcomes?"

"**Nope! You have forgotten about the best outcome… hehehe…**"

In big, bold white letters, she wrote the next word in all caps:

**_5. THREESOME!_**

"**Group sex! Woohoo!**" She put a big party hat on her head, threw confetti around her, and blew loudly into a party blower that she seemed to have pulled out of nowhere.

I smacked my head, turning beet red. "Hey! Don't say such nonsense!"

She frivolously swatted a giant balloon at my direction. "**Why not? It's entirely possible, although, the chance of that happening** **_is_** **kind of rare. Especially if they have… lesbian tendencies, hoho. Of course, I'd be more than happy to join you in a threesome, Naruto-****_kun_****.**"

Clutching my head in embarrassment, I couldn't help but feel a sense of connection with the woman in front of me, who seemed so eager to offer herself to me, no matter what the condition.

"Please Kyuubi-sama… don't jest like that…" I said, embarrassed, although flattered.

She stuck out her tongue. "**I'm not jesting! Didn't I already tell you? I. Am. Your.** **_Property_****. You can do whatever you want with me, tehehehe.**" She began blushing furiously, no doubt thinking about a wide variety of obscene sexual acts.

I looked down, not daring to speak. Again, I was at a loss of words.

"**It's ok brat, I understand you don't want me right now. But it's only a matter of time, Naruto-kun.**" She sighed. "**Anyway… I hope my advice helped.**"

"Hai, Kyuubi-sama." I said, smiling at her. "Thanks for the help."

She beamed.


	15. Unworthy

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 15: Unworthy**

The days began to blend in together.

As our team completed more and more D-ranked missions, true enough, we began to bond with each other. Sakura and Sasuke were more bearable, more helpful, and I could honestly say that I considered them my _friends_, albeit on a very professional level.

That thought left me with a good, warm feeling inside, all around.

We quickly realized our strengths. Sasuke was particularly strong in Ninjutsu, able to pick up spells extremely fast. Kakashi-sensei was also helping him in the process of trying to unlock his bloodline Kekkei Genkai, which was some eye-jutsu called the Sharingan.

Sakura was skilled physically, but she was even more capable in Genjutsu, which we realized she had an affinity for. Kakashi-sensei made it a point to teach her several different illusions, some of them which could be cast mid-combat and would mess with the opponent's sense of gravity and space.

Meanwhile, my specialty was Taijutsu, along with the Kage Bunshin Jutsu. Kakashi-sensei began training me especially with weapons – he noted that while my shadow clones were strong on their own, with some kind of weapon – a sword, or a katana, they would be even more formidable to deal with.

When not training and doing missions, we would sometimes have a team dinner, which were the highlights of my week, of course. But, I told them, the only restaurant I simply refused to go to was Ichiraku Ramen's stand, and I did not tell them the reason why. They didn't ask further.

XXXXX

At the same time, my relationships with Anko and Kurenai actually continued on pretty well. Following the Kyuubi's advice to its heart, I never told either of them about the other, and made sure to keep our meeting places separate.

Anko was on missions most of the time, so we did not get to see each other often. She didn't tell me where she lived, so every few days, she would stalk me out sometime late-evening, kind of like what happened that other day. Then, we would wind up in a hidden alley somewhere, making the most of our short time together.

I didn't let her push me past the make-out stage during this time, although she was on the verge of doing so several times. Something held me back, maybe it was fear, maybe it was my own lack of confidence, or even, it was because of my growing relationship with the Kyuubi. If our relationship really _did_ progress, I was worried as to how Kyuubi would react, given her conspicuous desire to engage me in those... activities.

Kurenai had her team to train and Jounin Council meetings to attend, but she also tried to visit me at home as much as she could, usually only staying for dinner. But the amount of food she bought... it was as if my fridge was stocked for an entire family.

She forced me to learn how to cook, which I did. Instead of eating my usual ramen breakfast-lunch-and-dinner, I would eat eggs and some porridge in the morning, sushi or a pork sandwich, and dinner consisted of a meat dish such as fish or chicken, and several different vegetables.

XXXXX

It was a wonderful routine, that is, until Anko soon left for a month-long mission, and Kurenai's team departed as well for an escort mission to the country of Wave. She initially told me it would only be two weeks, but after week three came, I still heard nothing about them.

Soon, my days seemed to feel a _lot_ emptier.

I began missing both of them terribly. When I told this to the Kyuubi, she was surprisingly understanding and emphatic. We spent many nights just talking about life, about relationships, about purpose and meaning.

I realized, despite being a sexual maniac, the Kyuubi was a very, very wise being. After living for thousands of years, she had a genuinely enlightened perspective, and always succeeded in helping me overcome my fears and doubts.

It was during this time that I began taking her "sub-classes." She began teaching me about topics like confidence, maintaining relationships, attaining happiness, and finding meaning in my life. Her lectures were always insightful, and her teaching style combined playfulness and seriousness, into a magical blend of entertainment and education at the same time.

My days essentially became a combination of missions in the morning, training in the afternoon, and studying at night. Kyuubi insisted on me learning about history, about culture, about society and philosophy and economics. So therefore I spent most of my nights in the public library, actually curled up with a book, a sight that many people could hardly believe.

"Hey look, the demon brat is over there reading."

"Wow, what is he doing here? Does he even know how to read?"

"Probably not, he is just trying to look smart."

Of course, I ignored these comments, but somehow, the frequent dirty-glances and snide remarks behind my back, began to wear at my sense of confidence. Without Anko and Kurenai in my life, I felt more and more out of touch with human contact. Despite Sasuke and Sakura becoming better teammates/friends, we rarely hung out together outside of training and missions.

Nevertheless, I used the fear of Anko and Kurenai in danger and the Kyuubi's encouragement to fuel my will of fire even more. I stepped up my training, practicing the Shadow Clone Jutsu until I could produce hundreds, then thousands at once. I practiced with Kunais and Shruikens so much that I could throw 10 at a bulls-eye, and hit in the exact same location, while diving. Kakashi-sensei also taught us chakra control, and we had to practice the tree-climbing and water-walking exercises.

Finally, it was during this period of relative isolation, that one day I ran into Ayame.

XXXXX

It was late evening, and I was at a library, looking over the arts section. Kyuubi told me that in order to understand a culture, you must first explore their arts. Novels, artwork, music, were a basic building block of that elusive intangibility called "culture."

While absentmindedly checking out different artwork, I walked around quite randomly – and all of a sudden, I felt myself rudely bump into someone who was trying to walk past me.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry…" I looked at her face. "Ah… Ayame?"

There she was, dressed in a fluttering pink top and casual shorts, holding a few books in her hands. Wearing a pair of glasses, she didn't have any make-up on, but I found her incredibly cute nevertheless. She was someone who could live in the forest for a week, and still come out looking attractive.

Her eyes widened when she noticed me. "Naruto…"

We both averted our gaze once our eyes met. I peeked at her books… _Advanced Cooking Techniques, Culinary Styles from the West. The Art of Cooking – for Professionals._

"Wow, those look like some really advanced cooking books!" I smiled, greeting her as an old friend.

However, she looked flustered, as if I had caught her in some kind of indecent act. "I'm… I'm just doing research for a new product in our restaurant!"

I noticed the corner of another book, titled _365 Romantic Dinners for Two_.

"Oo, 365 romantic dinners? Who's the lucky guy?" I teased.

She blushed, trying to hide the 'romantic dinner for two' book. "It's no one! I… I'm just reading it. For fun."

"Oh." I didn't want to make her feel bad. "Okay, sorry."

Awkward silence.

"Uhm… did you get my letter?" I asked, not sure what to say in this situation.

"Yes, I did, so?"

I felt an oncoming rush of nerves, but remembered the Kyuubi's advice – always _act_ confident. "Okay, just making sure. I hope you got the chance to read it…"

Her face darkened. "No I haven't! Why would I need to read your stupid letter?" She replied hostilely.

I felt very strange. Why was she... so hostile?

"Because, it explains why I screwed up… and that you shouldn't blame yourself…" I replied slowly.

She had a weird expression on her face. It was quickly turning into that of anger.

"You think that just because you apologize on a stupid _letter_ that I would forgive you? You didn't even care enough to come back to Ichiraku and apologize in person." She pointed a shaking finger at me.

I was bewildered. "But… but, you told me not to!"

"You idiot! Obviously I would say that when I was angry, but I didn't mean it!"

My eyes widened in shock.

"I couldn't believe you never came back. I wanted to talk to you so badly… but you disappeared…" Her expression softened. "Which, I guess, is kind of my fault."

I looked down, feeling horrible. Suddenly, I pictured her standing at Ichiraku Ramen, by herself, despondently washing dishes, with no one to talk to…

"Ayame… I guess I should have come back to apologize in person. For what it's worth… I'm sorry."

Silence.

She averted my gaze, staring at some book on the bookshelf. "I don't know if that means anything to me." She said quietly. "Your actions clearly say, you completely forgot about me."

I felt terrible. While I wanted to say no… it was true… I really _had_ forgotten about her. Anko and Kurenai's relationships happened so quickly, that I have not had a chance to think about her since.

Perceiving my silence as affirming her accusation, she seized on me, relentless. "I-I knew it. I knew you'd forget about me. I-I don't mean anything to you."

"That's not true." I replied, exasperatedly. "You're one of my favorite people in the world! I told you already."

There's a difference between forgetting about her, and her not meaning _anything_ to me. To me, she will always be Ayame, my favorite person in the world, the highlight of my life… until that fateful day, when everything changed between us.

"Bull… shit." She didn't quite look comfortable saying it, but she regrouped quickly. "In fact, I bet you found someone else. You did, didn't you?"

My eyes bulged. How did she… jump to that conclusion so quickly? Even worse, it was true. I was with Kurenai practically the day after her meltdown. And then, Anko as well…

"Yes… I did." I said quietly, almost in a whisper, my insides squirming.

Silence, again. She did not respond, but when I looked at her, her expression was darkening faster than a stock exchange closing in negative territory.

A lump rose in my throat. I didn't want to see her cry again.

"Please… don't cry?" I asked hopelessly. Yet, it was like trying to stop a forest fire with a garden hose, another meltdown was inevitable.

She looked at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Too late. It's too late, because it's obvious, I don't have a chance with you anyway. God… I'm such an idiot… I'm such a stupid girl!"

A tortured expression marred her pretty face as she shook her head, sobbing silently.

Suddenly, I realized why she was reading _365 Romantic Dinners_. She was reading it for _me_…

"I… I don't know why. I just can't get my mind off you. I can't stop thinking about y-you, every day, it's like, once you stopped coming, I found no pleasure in anything, all I wanted to do was to see you again… I looked for you everywhere, but you never came back…" She whispered, not looking up.

A rock had formed in the pit of my stomach. I felt numb.

"And now you've found someone else… she's a shinobi as well, right?"

A pause. I didn't want to lie. I could only give her the smallest of nods. "Y-yes…"

She was silent. I did not know what to say.

Without warning, her books dropped to the ground, causing a loud _crash!_ She turned to leave. Nearby, two pedestrians browsing the library shot me a dirty look, as if I was the worst guy in the universe for making a girl cry in the _library_.

"Wait, Ayame! Please, don't leave like this. We can still be friends…" I said, desperately, moving forward.

She shook her head violently. "Why? How can I even be in the same room as you anymore?"

I picked up her books and put them into the bookshelf.

"Why not? I still like you. I can come to the ramen stand, and I promise, I'll share everything about my life, we can talk, we can-."

"NO!" She interrupted, loudly, startling people nearby.

The librarian, a middle-aged woman, came up. "Please, there are people studying in here, can you two please-…"

Ayame ran past her, throwing open the doors, with me chasing close behind.

"Ayame! Please, just hear me out-…" I begged, leaving the library and running outside into the dark night.

In the middle of the street, she turned around and glared at me, a fit of hysteria.

"No! FUCK you." She yelled, clenching her fists. "Why would I want to be friends with you anyway? You… you only care about yourself! You expect everyone to just come to you and be friends with you?"

I froze, standing uncomfortably on a curb.

"What… how can you say that? I never had friends because of who I am, haven't you heard? I'm the 'demon brat!'" I said, upset that she would accuse me of not _trying_ to be friends with other people, of all things!

She looked at me with tear-stricken eyes. "No. That's not true. A lot of people out there, like me, don't even know about your 'status.' You never even gave 'us' a chance. You focused on those who treated you terribly, and then, used your stupid 'demon' excuse, to justify you feeling lonely!"

It was as if I was struck by lightning. How did… how did she come to _that_ conclusion?

"I was there for you at Ichiraku's, every day. You could have come to talk to me at _any_ time. But you never did, you just treated me as a ramen girl, never, as a real friend! But no, I was never good enough for you, you only want to make friends with other _ninja_, as if, us civilians aren't worthy of your time!"

Now she was rapidly leaping from conclusion to conclusion, without any care as to how many bridges she was burning in the process.

"So stop being a hypocrite! You call yourself alone, bullshit! You're not the only person in this world who is lonely, you know? You could have easily made friends with people outside your normal group, but you never did, because you think you're too cool for them! See what I mean? You say you can't get any friends, but no, that's not the truth, the truth is, you just don't WANT friends, especially friends like me!"

I had no words. I could only stand there, mouth agape, feeling like I had just been run over by a bulldozer.

Sobbing, she turned jerkily and disappeared into the darkness, leaving me rooted in place, in silence.

Random thoughts swirled through my mind. I struggled to grasp what had just occurred… did I just commit a horrible mistake? Yet, how could I have known, that she liked me so much this entire time? Growing up, I hardly knew what having the affection of another felt like.

Several bystanders were nearby, trying to act as if they weren't watching our altercation on the street. A couple of guys were drunk, laughing loudly.

"Hahaha, look at that dumbass, can't keep his bitch under control." "Damn did you see that girl though? She was fucking hot." "Yeah, she deserves someone who knows how to take care of a woman, not this idiot."

I shot them an icy glare, but they merely laughed and threw their cans at me.

A woman came up to me, and pointed a finger at me. "Demon, you should be ashamed of yourself for hurting that poor girl!"

I ignored her. Fury swelled within me, but I kept my anger in check. It would not do for an aspiring Hokage to hurt one of his own people.

Leaping onto the roof, I left the scene as fast as I could, my mind in turmoil.

Some nights just don't get any better than this.

XXXXX

Laying on my bed, I thought about what had transpired an hour earlier. Ayame's hostility, her words, her crush on me, all weighed at my mind.

But bothered me most, were her final remarks, about how it seemed like I didn't _want _friends. That was an accusation that I just could not comprehend. That I deemed her unworthy to be my 'friend,' … it was completely untrue. I may not have shared everything with her, but I always put a happy face in front of her. I never wanted her to see my sadness, especially on those nights when I felt lonelier than ever.

Growing up, I've always tried to make friends, no matter what, even when people rejected me constantly. I've always been cheerful, and while that could be annoying at times, I didn't see how she got the impression that I never _tried _to make friends, especially with her.

I thought about our relationship in the past. Every time I went to that Ramen stand, she would greet me cheerfully and immediately get to making my ramen. She was never, _ever _rude to me, and always gave me the most amazing smile.

And yet, that day when I was in a world of confusion, and so, in my moment of incomprehensible harshness, treated her not as a person, but rather, as if she was just a servant. On the day that she planned to ask me out, out of all days…

That event, her feeling of unrequited friendship all of these years, combined with her surprisingly strong romantic interests in me, likely brought about today's outburst. She assumed that I had completely forgotten about her… which, to my consternation, she _was _justified in assuming – since Anko and Kurenai came into my life, I really _did _forget about her.

And while she clearly had gone overboard in some of her accusations, I realized, perhaps, she was right on _some_ level. At a certain point in my childhood, people had called me 'demon' and 'monster' so many times, that I basically gave up on the idea that I could ever have a friend.

Only after I met Anko, Kurenai, the Kyuubi, and the rest of Team 7, did I realize, that even 'demons' like me could enjoy friendship, just like everyone else.

Yet, all those years, I essentially ignored someone who had been there for me the entire time. While she had always been one of my favorite people in the village, I never really tried to get to _know _her. Maybe it was because every time I was at her restaurant, all I did was stuff my face, yell loudly for seconds, and then pay with a hearty "thank-you" and then leave.

She always asked me about details about my life… but I never asked about hers. I never tried to get to know who _she _was, and that probably led her to feel terrible about herself… as if she was beneath my interest, as if she was _unworthy_, just as I had felt, for so many years growing up.

I steeled myself. It might be too late for our relationship now. But… regardless of whether Ayame was right or wrong in her assumptions, I decided to make a promise. A promise to her, and to my younger self, the one who was mistreated and demonized all those years, at every turn.

_Ayame… and younger Naruto… I promise you two… I will NEVER make anyone feel unworthy… again_.

And that was a promise of a lifetime.


	16. Playtime is over

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 16: Playtime is Over**

After that incident at the library, the following days became less and less sunny. Having been an official ninja for almost two months, the sheer repetition of doing D-ranked missions one after another began to weigh down on my enthusiasm.

During this time, Sasuke and Sakura were becoming less friendly, for various reasons. It was becoming the 7th or something anniversary of his clan's… unfortunate incident, which saw Sasuke become mean-spirited, cold, and brooding once more.

Meanwhile, Sakura was becoming friends with Ino again, and when the two of them are together, it meant Sasuke this and Sasuke that. They frequently stalked him to his apartment (poor guy), and whenever I pointed it out that they were _not_ helping him, they would unleash upon me a furious tongue-lashing.

Even worse, the Kyuubi was beginning to act weird. Sometimes she would not even bother to call me to the mindscape at night (I could only go there if she summoned me), and when she did, she was frequently terse, rude, and moody. When I'd ask her what was wrong, she would glare at me, as if it was all my fault, and kick me out of her realm.

I was also worried for Anko and Kurenai, who were both on missions. Anko's mission was top-secret, ordered by the Hokage himself. That scared me, because top-secret missions tended to get people injured, or even worse, killed.

Even more frightening was Kurenai's situation. The other day, when I arrived, there was a small, folded note that came through the mail slot. The handwriting was clean but urgent.

_Mission reclassified to A-rank. Will be back in a few weeks. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Miss you._

When I read it, I was stunned. An _A_-ranked mission? Here I was, wondering when we were going to finally escape the damned D-ranked mission rut, and Team 8 was on an _A_-rank? My heart sank with fear, as I thought about Kurenai, and the horrors that her team were encountering in the Land of Wave.

I feared for Kurenai and her team's safety. Well, I didn't care much for Kiba and Shino, but I definitely hoped Hinata was okay. And of course, Kurenai-san herself… just the thought of her getting into danger, made my heart jump.

So, when Kakashi-sensei finally informed us that he had received notice of a higher ranked mission ready for us, I felt a sense of relief. I desperately needed a change of scenery, to take my mind off of everything – Ayame's words, Anko and Kurenai's danger, the Kyuubi's moodiness, and my own troubles.

The objective was to accompany a film crew into the Land of Snow.

And it was a B-ranked mission.

XXXXX

According to Kakashi-sensei, there were no more C-ranked missions, so our only choice was to either do a B-ranked mission, or to keep doing D-ranks. He told us that this mission was completely optional – and that if we chose, we did not have to risk ourselves.

He looked at us all very sternly. "…remember, our goal is to protect the film crew and the cast in the Land of Snow. However, the chance that you may need to defeat an enemy ninja _does_ exist, and in fact, you may be placed in a life-threatening situation. The question is… do you three think you are up for it?"

No one said anything.

I could sense Sakura's nervousness. Even Sasuke didn't look all too comfortable. Going from D-ranked to B-ranked was quite a jump.

I thought about Kurenai, and her note – that Team 8's first mission, was reclassified from a C-ranked mission, into an _A-ranked _mission.

If she felt that her team was strong enough for an A-ranked mission, how could _we_, Team 7, sit here and reject the only higher-ranked mission that was available at the moment? Who knows how long we'd have to wait for another one?

I firmly stood my ground. "Kakashi-sensei, no way I would back down from this! Team 8 and team 10 are all on higher-ranked missions out of the village, how can we stay here and keep doing D-ranks? And not only that, team 8's mission even got changed into an A-rank!"

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened. This was news to them. I could tell that Sasuke's brain-cogs were churning, he _hated _being behind anyone else, especially someone like Kiba, whom we both hated equally.

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "How did you hear about that?"

"I overheard some Jounin talking about it…" I said quickly. Obviously, he did not need to know that I had a private relationship with Kurenai.

He looked at us sternly, especially me. "Loose lips sink ships. Naruto, did you know that information was classified?"

I froze. "I… no…" I whispered, my heart sinking.

He nodded. "As I thought. Fortunately, Sasuke and Sakura are Konoha ninja, but in the future, you need to be especially careful when revealing _any _mission details. Enemies of Konoha are always looking to know that information."

A wave of guilt washed over me. Information was worth a _lot _of money, and Kurenai had _trusted _me with that information, and I inadvertently betrayed it…

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei." I said, offering a silent apology to Kurenai as well.

He patted me on the shoulder. "It's ok. You are learning and we all make mistakes. Now, let's return back to my question. Do you three think you are capable of handling a B-rank?"

"Yes!" Sakura and Sasuke both replied at once, to everyone's shock. I stared at the two, dumbfounded that they changed their stance so quickly.

Kakashi's eyes widened. Sasuke particularly looked determined. He most likely saw this as a chance to prove himself, to prove what he was capable of. After having essentially done D-ranks and training for two months in Konoha, he was itching to find out his worth.

The knowledge that Team 8 was being tested on an A-ranked, most definitely stimulated each of us to overcome our initial fears and realize that being a Ninja was no longer child's play. Sometimes, you had to face the music.

I nodded at our sensei. "Hai Kakashi-sensei, if Team 8 can handle an A-rank, I am sure we will be able to take care of this."

Our Jounin-sensei scratched his head. "Very well then."

XXXXX

To do research, Kakashi-sensei ordered Sasuke, Sakura, and I to watch a movie about Princess Fuun's adventures in the land of snow. We had to practice chakra control, so we all stood, upside-down, in the theater, with our feet planted firmly on the ceiling.

So my chakra control isn't perfect, but I managed to stay upside down at the movie theater successfully.

We were doing research on the actress, Fujikaze Yukie, a young actress, red-hot amongst fans in the Land of Fire. She played a character named Princess Fuun in the popular movie series, "The Adventures of Princess Fuun," and in this movie, she, along with three of her bodyguards use some special chakra to defeat this evil old guy.

All in all, the movie was pretty cool. Princess Fuun had a never-say-die attitude that I loved, and when she finally defeated the bad guy, I cheered so loudly that the entire movie-going audience thought someone had won the lottery.

I thought she was a very cool character – she was sweet, kind-hearted, a leader, and determined. She never gave up in her mission to save the Land of Snow from evil. That spirit resonated with me, further inspiring my own dreams.

After the movie was finished, the three of us hung out outside the theater, talking about what we had just seen.

"She was so cool!" I gushed, mimicking Princess Fuun's final battle scene. "The way she said, 'I will never back down!' And then, BAM! She defeated those bad guys so quickly!"

Sakura shared my enthusiasm for the Princess. "SHANNARO! Oh my god, Yukie Fujikaze, I love her so much. She was so beautiful, oh my god, she's my idol!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Both of us turned to glare at him. For once, Sakura and I agreed on something.

All of a sudden, we heard galloping noises.

Without warning, a dazzling, young woman riding a horse jumped over the wall, and raced past us. It was her – the actress who played Princess Fuun, Yukie Fujikaze.

"PRINCESS FUUN!" I cried, but she paid us no attention as she galloped past our shocked faces.

Behind her, not far from her, were 15-20 scary-looking barbarians riding on dark horses, chasing after the Princess. Anxiety washed over me. Barbarians, in Konoha?

"We need to save her!" Sakura said urgently. Both Sasuke and I nodded.

Immediately, the three of us leaped into action to chase after the horse-riders.

XXXXX

Sasuke and Sakura went to divert the barbarians' attention, while I chased after the Princess.

"Princess Fuun! Princess Fuun! Stop!" I called, running after the Princess as she rode into a dark alley.

She glared at me, increasing her speed. "Go away, stupid kid!"

I caught up quickly. "No way! Why were those bad guys chasing after you? What are you doing here in Konoha? Also, can I have your autograph? Please!"

She reached a dead end, and turned towards me, sighing.

I finally got a good chance to look at her. She was a dark-haired young woman with a shapely actress figure. She looked about 19, slightly older than Ayame. Her pearl-shaped face radiated beauty, and her mane of hair was long and dropped to her shoulders.

Yukie Fujikaze was one of the most famous actresses in the Land of Fire. _Everyone _knew her. Her face showed up in nearly every single tabloid, her body appearing in swimsuit issues and fashion magazines all around the country. She was the fantasy of male fans everywhere, the idol of female fans.

I felt nervous, but overjoyed to be in _this _close range, with someone so famous and admired.

"Those guys are just extras. We're practicing a horse-chasing scene." She explained, exasperated at my fawning.

I scratched my head sheepishly. "Ooohh." I hope Sakura and Sasuke didn't beat those 'barbarians' up too badly. "Okay, but can I still have your autograph? Please, please, please!" I was star-struck.

"… Fine, I'll sign whatever as long as you go away." She replied moodily.

I pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper. "Arigato Princess Fuun!" I said cheerfully. Her eye twitched at me calling her by that name.

She scribbled something on it, then shoved it at me, walking past me. "Now get out of my way."

"Thanks! But wait! Can you tell me what inspired you to be an actress? You're like the best actress ever!" I tagged along, hoping to stay in her presence longer.

"You do realize, that everything on that screen you see, is fake, right?" She asked, not looking at me as we walked.

"Of course! But still, that doesn't change the fact that you have a lot of talent!" I smiled, feeling great that this amazing actress, this _celebrity_ was talking to me.

We rounded a corner and entered a shady little bar.

"Whatever. There is no pride in being an actress." She said, sitting down on a barstool.

I sat down next to her. "What? How can you not have pride in what you do?" Her behavior struck me as very odd, completely different than what I expected.

The barroom was quite dark, with only one other customer sitting in a dark corner by himself.

"Because. You spend every day acting like you are someone worthwhile, someone real, when you yourself are only a shell of a human being."

The bartender brought over a pitcher of rice wine (sake). He narrowed his eyes at me, but when he saw my Konoha Ninja headband, he reluctantly poured me a small cup. As Shinobi, if you were old enough to die for your village, you were old enough to drink.

I was confused. "Just because you have to act as someone else, doesn't mean you can't have your own real-life personality as well!" I said, feeling like she was being slightly unfair to the acting profession.

The famous actress downed the entire cup of sake in one gulp. I stared at her, wide-eyed. I have never drank before, so I nervously tipped the contents of the cup into my mouth.

The sake tasted acidic, burning my mouth and throat as I swallowed.

"Just go away, kid." She said coldly, looking annoyed.

I frowned, but was deferent. "Okay, I will… but just so you know… my team has been assigned to escort you. So you will be seeing a lot more of me, as long as the mission continues. But don't worry, my job is to protect you. And I will protect you with my life, I promise!"

Ordering more sake, she gazed at me, looking me up and down. I blushed, feeling her eyes judging every aspect of my body.

She narrowed her eyes. "You? A Ninja?" She began to laugh, drunkenly. "My goodness. How pathetic."

"What!" I clenched my fists. "How can you just say that, before even seeing me fight? In fact, I'm going to become the best Ninja ever, and then I'm going to become Hokage!"

She stared at me for a second, then broke into boisterous guffaws.

In between her wheezy laughs, she sneered at me. "Just by listening to you talk, I can tell you're wet behind the ears. Judging by your voice, you've probably just hit puberty. I bet you've never even seen someone die!"

My eyes narrowed. "You are right about the first two, but I _have _seen someone die. In fact, I killed him." Images of Iruka's gruesome death flashed across my mind.

Then again, it wasn't really me, it was the Kyuubi. But she didn't need to know that.

She looked briefly surprised, but resumed her half-lidded, bored countenance. "Whatever. There's no way you can defeat the Ninja at the Land of Snow, anyway. You might as well give up now. They'll just kill you all."

I growled. This woman was completely different than my image of her. She might be the most famous movie star in the country, but she was more negative than Sasuke on "bring-your-sibling-to-school" day.

"You know… you're completely different than I imagined." I said softly. "In the movies, you're this amazing person, you're compassionate, kind, brave, and you never give up. But in real life, you're like the opposite of that. I think it's pathetic the way you behave, as if you wanted to spread how much you hate yourself, onto other people."

She laughed harshly. "Do I look like I give a shit about what you think about me?"

"No… but you should." I said, standing my ground. "Instead of inspiring your admirers to pursue their dreams, instead you try to make people feel terrible about themselves. In that regard, you're a terrible person."

A twisted grin spread over her face. "You're fucking right about that." She replied, intoxicated. She downed another shot of sake.

Then, she smirked at me. "You know kid, you're the first person who's ever insulted me like that. But…" Her expression turned cold. "in the end, you are all the same. You said you want to be Hokage? Bullshit."

She slammed her cup onto the table, turning on me, her eyes flashing.

"You want to become famous, you want to become rich and powerful, you want people to recognize you. I know _exactly _what kind of person you are."

She leaned in as if she was telling me a secret. Her hot breath grazed against my face, the smell of alcohol wafting into my nose.

"You're never going to even get _close _to becoming Hokage. You're just another worthless person who thinks he can make a difference. And guess what. Even if you _do _make it, you'll find that being rich and famous isn't even worth it. There's no happiness. You're just an object, a toy."

It seemed she was speaking directly from personal experience.

"No one gives a shit about you, no one cares about who you _really _are. They just want to use you to fulfill their own ends. In the end, you're just another nobody, living in this shit we call the world." She revealed, smiling bitterly.

This lady was seriously starting to piss me off now. Superstar movie actress or not, if this was how she treated those who looked up to her, she didn't deserve my respect.

I leaned away from her, feeling repulsed by her negative energy.

"Maybe I'm immature, but I don't agree with you. I think everyone is unique in some way. I think everyone has something to contribute, that everyone is worthy of finding their own meaning from life. Even you." I said softly.

She snorted.

I ignored her. "I'm not going to argue with you about such concepts, since it's just a waste of time. But just so you know, before I met you, I thought you were one of the most beautiful people on the planet. But now I realize, on the outside, you might have a pretty face, but on the inside, you're actually pretty ugly."

The actress glared at me, offended that I had just called her, ugly.

"Fuck you, kid." She said. "You know what, I'm firing you, you can't be my escort."

I laughed bitterly. "I doubt you can fire me, since you didn't even hire me in the first place, your director did. But don't worry. I won't come anywhere near you, except in instances when your life is in danger."

She returned back to her drink, muttering darkly to herself. "Better not."

I left the bar, feeling angry. It wasn't every day your idol turned out to be a total bitch.

XXXXX

"Yukie Fujikaze! I LOVE your movies! You are such an amazing actress!"

"Princess Fuun! I really really admire you, can I get your autograph?"

"Yukie, You are so beautiful, will you please marry me?"

"I have 5 mansions and 25 elephants, Yukie Fujikaze! If you marry me, I'll make sure you live like a queen for the rest of your life!"

We were boarding a ship, and there was a huge crowd there, of about 800 people, just swarming us to get a glimpse of the actress. They yelled out marriage proposals and autograph requests and all sorts of adoring statements, trying to get near her.

She strolled past them, eyes closed, ignoring them all. Her manager, this old guy with glasses and a beard named Sandayuu, accompanied her, attending to her every whim.

Behind her, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, and I followed, wearing cloaks and winter clothing. We were prepared for a trip of at least a few weeks, if not more.

As we were the last to board the ship, the sailors released the anchors and our large boat began to move. The wildly cheering crowd waved to us, wishing us luck and a safe journey.

A heavy weight sank in my stomach. Those people… were only cheering for an 'image.' They didn't know who Fujikaze Yukie really was. They didn't know that underneath her pristine, refined, angelic image, was someone who seemed to already have given up on any pretentions of being a good person, given up on her pursuit of finding happiness.

I walked past the film crew, who were already beginning to set up the boat scene.

At the front of the boat, I looked ahead, seeing nothing but ocean. Our ship began to move, accelerating towards the horizon.

Thoughts of Anko, Kurenai, and Ayame swarmed my mind. For some reason, they seemed farther than ever. Anko and Kurenai have both been away from the village for over a month. Since encountering Ayame two weeks ago, I haven't heard from her either.

Even the Kyuubi, I haven't talked to her for over a week (she hasn't called me back into her realm, since).

I missed them all. So much. And yet, here I was, leaving on a journey that might take weeks, if not months, to finish.

I sighed, turning back to face the boat. No time to be thinking about that now. As a professional, my mind should be on the mission, _always_.

I suppose this was the life of a professional Ninja. Disconnected from your loved ones, with your only goal being to survive the next day, it was a life seemingly without purpose, without a future. Yet, it was also the life that I had selected for myself.

Playtime is over.


	17. Meaningless

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 17: Meaningless**

It's been nearly a week into the mission, and the days became long and cold.

We landed on the coasts of the Land of Snow, and have been making our way through the inland, filming as we went along. The director would see a spot where he wanted to film, and we would stop for a night, filming.

So far, there have been no signs of hostile enemies. The only people we met were some local hunter-gatherers, who generally minded their own business (and kindly allowed their homes to be used as filming locations).

In fact, Sasuke and I were starting to get very bored. We wanted to test our skills, but without ninja opponents, this mission was hardly worth the "B" ranking that it was assigned.

Anyway, Kakashi-sensei had us train when not guarding the film crew and the actress, Fujikaze Yukie. Sasuke, Sakura, and I worked on teamwork – we began to perfect our execution of a multi-faceted attack, starting with Sakura's genjutsu, Sasuke's ninjutsu and traps, and my shadow clone army.

Since I promised Yukie I wouldn't go anywhere near her, I made sure to maintain a distance between her and myself the entire time we were filming. When she wasn't filming, she spent much of the time alone in her private compartment, brooding and being pampered by her group of 10 make-up artists and caretakers.

Our little 'convoy' consisted of 5 trucks. Each day after filming, we traveled closer and closer to the heart of the Land of Snow, where the hidden village of Yukigakure was located.

According to Kakashi-sensei, the history of the Land of Snow goes like this: About 10 years ago, the ruling lord was assassinated by his own brother, with the assistance of several ninja. Since then, the country has been a strict dictatorship, with its ~200,000 people under severe oppression, hardship from the constant snowstorms, and suffering as a result.

XXXXX

There were 5 trucks total, and we were traveling through a mountain tunnel. Outside the truck were giant, ice walls that made up the interior of the cave.

I was in one of them, discussing the current situation with Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, Sandayuu (Yukie's Manager), and the director and his assistants.

"We have a problem." The director was saying. "Yukie's acting is getting worse, the closer we get into the heart of the Land of Snow. Sandayuu, what the heck is going on?"

The compartment was silent, except the low rumble of truck engines as we drove through the giant ice tunnel.

Everyone turned to Sandayuu, who was nervously adjusting his glasses. It was clear that he had been keeping a secret.

Sandayuu sighed. "Yukie and I are from the Land of Snow originally. In fact… Yukie's real name is Kazahana Koyuki. And her father was Kazahana Sosetsu, the former Daimyo Lord of the Land of Snow."

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room was shocked.

His expression was nervous. "I'm sorry, everyone. I should have told you sooner… but I wanted to protect Koyuki's safety. She's in fact the princess to the Land of Snow, and the de facto successor. That is, until that traitor, Kazahana Dotou, betrayed our beloved lord Sosetsu and took the kingdom for himself!"

I could hardly believe it. Fujikaze Yukie, was actually a _princess_?

Kakashi-sensei narrowed his eyes. "I remember 10 years ago, I saved a little girl from a burning castle here, closely after the assassination. Are you telling me, she was Kazahana Koyuki, heir to the Kingdom of Snow, and is now the actress Fujikaze Yukie?"

Sandayuu nodded. "Yes. They are the same person."

"Well… now that changes things." Our Jounin-sensei said, looking deep in thought. "The chance that we will get attacked by hostile ninja has just increased tenfold."

The director was furious. "Sandayuu! How could you not tell me about this!" He roared, standing up. "I brought our entire film company along for this shoot! Do you know how many people's lives you have risked by not telling me this earlier? We have over 40 crew members in these trucks!"

Sandayuu looked down. "I'm sorry, Director. But…" he looked up, his eyes gleaming. "I did this for the future of Snow! Koyuki is our beloved princess… I have been plotting for her to return here for the past five years."

The director and his assistant were horrified. "You've been using us… for your own ends?"

All eyes turned to Sandayuu, who was now standing, looking determined.

"Yes." Sandayuu admitted loudly. "For 10 years, my people have lived in oppression under the evil rule of Kazahana Dotou, the backstabbing brother! We cannot bear it anymore, we are planning to revolt, and I need the leadership of our princess to inspire my men!"

Light entered the truck windows. We had now passed through the tunnel.

The director was shaking his head. "Oh kami..." He turned to his assistant. "Notify the crew. We are heading back."

"NO!-…" Sandayuu started, but was interrupted.

The door to our compartment flew open. It was a costume designer, one of Koyuki's team.

"Director! Yukie-sama has escaped!" She shouted. "She said she was going to take a nap, so we didn't bother her, but when we went into her room, her window was open!"

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

Immediately, Kakashi-sensei stood up to calm the rapidly panicking room. "Stop the trucks. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, come with me. The rest of you, don't leave the trucks. _Stay_ _here._"

The director and Sandayuu looked as if they wanted to protest, but a piercing gaze from Kakashi's one-eye silenced them both.

Exiting the truck, Kakashi pointed us in the direction of the tunnel. "She must have escaped before we even entered the tunnel. Follow me."

Instead of going back through the tunnel, we leaped along the edges of the cliffs, fanning out once we reached the original entrance of the cave tunnel. I immediately went in the direction of the forest, while the others checked along the original path.

XXXXX

It was getting darker, as more and more fir and winter trees studded the landscape.

Deep in the forest, I shook my head. Why did I chose this direction, I did not know.

For some reason, I felt _drawn _towards the heart of this place. Miles away from any life or buildings, this was wilderness in its purest form.

And somehow, I knew that she would be here.

XXXXX

An exhausted figure laid on the ground, sprawled out in the middle of a clearing ahead.

"Yukie- Koyuki!" I shouted.

She weakly turned to face me, her eyes widening in recognition.

"What are you doing?" I said urgently, helping her up. I took off my cloak and wrapped it around her shuddering body. "Are you crazy? It's below freezing out here, and you're only wearing a nightgown!"

Tears streamed out of her eyes. "I… I can't go any further. I just can't!" Her face was wild, as if there was something she was deathly afraid of.

"Don't tell that to me. I don't make the decisions. Come on, we have to return to the trucks." I said, kneeling down next to her.

"NO!" She cried, slapping me, trying to push me away. "Don't make me go back there. You don't know anything! I'm not just an actress here, I'm an exiled princess! You don't get it, there are people who want me dead there…"

I narrowed my eyes. "I know. I know about your story. But you will die out here if I don't get you back inside."

"I'd rather die, then. I don't want to return to that place."

We looked at each other. Her eyes shone of a hopelessness I have never seen before, as if she had already given up all hope of fighting. And to think that I used to think of her as brave and persevering in those movies… the woman in front of me couldn't be farther from that image.

"It doesn't matter what you want at this point." I replied, coldly. "My mission is to make sure you survive."

She didn't have a response, shivering, wrapping my cloak tightly around herself.

"But. If it means anything to you, the director has already said we will be heading back."

Silence. She blinked, reconsidering.

Her voice was meek. "… ok."

"Come." I said, stooping down, facing my back towards her. "Climb on."

XXXXX

Her arms wrapped around me lightly, I could feel her soft curves pressed against my back as I piggybacked her back through the tunnels. I walked slowly, keeping her on balance with my hands, lightly supporting her butt as she leaned against me.

"You know… you're not as weak as I thought." She said quietly. Her hair brushed lightly against my cheek.

"Heh."

The tunnels were dark and foreboding. My footsteps echoed as I walked.

She breathed deeply. "So you know about… Dotou?"

"Yea."

"There's no way you can defeat him and his ninja cronies…"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"He is too strong for you. And his shinobi are some of the most elite in the country. They easily defeated my father's, back when they were taking over. If they find us, they'll kill us all, including you and me."

I remembered Kakashi-sensei's words. _Remember, our goal is to protect the film crew and the cast. Defeating enemy ninja is secondary to your protection duties._

"I already told you, I will protect you with my life." I said quietly. "Just stop your worrying, it's annoying."

She growled. "I never said I was worried, idiot! I could care less if you died."

I laughed, exasperated. "Nice to know."

We fell into silence.

I couldn't help but think about Kurenai and Anko. How every time they were close to me, my heart simply beat faster, as if their very presence excited and invigorated my soul. The feeling of their hot breath, their lips, their silky hair and soft bodies, I missed so much.

And here was another woman, who was equally attractive, face, body, stature. One of the most desirable women in the country, a famous celebrity, a highly sought-after actress, and a princess to boot, draped on my back, her face right next to mine, her hair grazing my cheek, a scent of wintergreen and mint.

Yet… I felt nothing. Well, perhaps physical attraction, but emotionally, my heart did not feel drawn to her at all. Knowing the kind of person she is, I felt disinterested, detached.

I realized at that moment, that while I was just like any other normal guy in the regard that I was attracted to physical beauty, that should _never _be the only requirement for whether I liked a woman or not. To build one's relationship based on _that_ alone, would be unfair to both the woman, as well as myself.

XXXXX

Walking through the tunnels with Koyuki on my back took an entire hour. We conversed at intermittent periods, as she asked me about my life and such. I would answer her questions fairly, at least until she began insulting me randomly, at which point I would ignore her.

The trucks were parked ahead, just as we finally walked out of the tunnels.

"Ah! There's Yukie-sama!" One of the crew members called out, running towards us to help Koyuki off my back.

Kakashi-sensei dropped down next to me. "Well done, Naruto. I figured you had found her."

I shrugged. "It wasn't a problem. So what's the plan now?"

"Hmm. The director is discussing that right now with his crew. They'll make a decision soon."

A distant rumble.

I ignored it. Looking around, I nodded to Sasuke and Sakura, who were crouched around a small fire they had built for themselves on a nearby slope.

"Kakashi-sensei, where's her manager, Sandayuu?"

The one-eyed Jounin shrugged. "He said he had some business to attend to. So he left. Anyway, the director's already fired him for leading us into this. He's assigning a new manager to Koyuki right after we return back to Fire country."

In our world, because the film industry is so dispersed, directors are extremely powerful. They control the film production process at every stage, and own all the talent, including the actors and the writers.

The rumbling grew louder.

People were looking up, asking each other the source of that noise.

Kakashi-sensei's eyes narrowed. "Looks like something is coming… a train?"

The ground began to shake as the rumbling reached a deafening level.

"Naruto, make sure the princess is safe. Sasuke, Sakura, get the rest of the film crew out of here, to a safe location – up there!" He pointed to a hidden elevation nearby, covered with trees and rocks.

We didn't have any time.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a monstrous train roared through, crashing through the trucks, throwing them into the air. They crashed into the ground, into explosions of fire and burnt metal.

Smoke billowed all around us, no one could see anything.

Everyone was in utter panic. The film crew members who were outside began running for the hills, trying to get away from this sudden appearance.

"NO!" The director roared in panic, seeing all of his trucks completely demolished.

My eyes widened. There were people in those trucks! There was no way they could have survived. At least 10, if not more, people were already dead.

Everything was happening abruptly, people were going hysterical, running around chaotically.

I could not see anyone. Kakashi-sensei was long gone, as were Sakura and Sasuke. I stumbled upon someone on the ground – it was Koyuki. I fell down onto my knees, crawling over to her, trying to shield her from the dust and flying debris.

What the hell is a train doing here? It made simply no sense. There were no tracks – well, none that we could see, anyway. And the train did not look like a passenger train – but rather, a cargo one, and was armored with steel plates.

All of a sudden, it was eerily quiet.

The train had stopped, about half a field's distance away from us.

XXXXX

"**Well, well, well.**" A sinister voice boomed out.

The smoke had cleared slightly, and I could make out a lone figure, standing on a raised platform.

"**It's been a long time, Kazahana _Koyuki_.**"

Near me, Koyuki looked up, coughing.

"**Look at me. Over here. My my. How you have grown, Koyuki. You have become far more beautiful than I could ever have imagined.**" The voice was mocking and malicious.

Besides me, the actress's eyes widened in fear.

"**Why have you returned, Koyuki? Perhaps, you seek to return to your home? If that's the case, then you are welcome here. You are my only niece, after all. You will make a wonderful addition to my kingdom.**"

She did not say anything, but she paled.

"**Join me, Koyuki-_hime_. Together, we will rule the country as uncle and niece… and perhaps, even more than that… you are of childbearing age, no? Perhaps you will have the honor of bearing my children as well.**"

I growled. What the fuck? That was disgusting!

Standing up, I defiantly blocked the man's view of Koyuki.

He noticed me. "**Oh? And who is your little friend?**"

Before I could answer, there was a loud rumble. A slew of boulders and tree trunks rolled down the hill, slamming into the train. One of the trains exploded into a fiery storm of fire and dust.

A heroic roar sounded out from the mountaintop. The figure on the train turned towards the direction, where it seemed, two hundred odd soldiers were standing, wearing armor, swords, and shields.

"DOTOU!" A man stepped forward. "You have repressed us, the loyal people of the Land of Snow, for far too long!"

It was Sandayuu. I could hardly believe my eyes, the former old man, was now decked out in full battle gear, armor, padding, and sword combined.

"I, Sandayuu, along with my men, have been waiting for this very day! In front of the eyes of our beloved Princess, we shall destroy you, you traitor, and return the control back to its rightful ruler, heir to Lord Sosetsu, Princess Koyuki!"

The men yelled and cheered in agreement, waving their swords and pikes threateningly.

There was a pause.

"**Ha. Ha. Ha.**" Dotou laughed slowly, perched on the train platform. "**You… have got to be joking.**"

Sandayuu looked furious and passionate. "No, Dotou. Today, you will meet your doom!" He raised his sword. "Men of the Land of Snow, let us fight and show our Princess how much we love her! FORWARD! **CHAAARRRRRGE!**"

Battle-cries echoed through the mountains, as the men charged downhill, each brandishing some kind of weapon, yelling curses and shouting in the name of their former leader and princess.

"**Heh. You dare challenge me?**" Dotou said calmly, watching the insurgents charge towards him. He turned towards Koyuki and me. "**Koyuki, witness the power of the _true _ruler of the House of Kazahana!**"

Giving a signal, the trains seemed to open up, revealing underneath, countless rows of cannons per railcar.

My eyes widened in shock. No way. _No way…_

Without warning, those cannons blasted a virtual hailstorm of Kunai into the charging army, blanketing the sky. Again and again, millions of razor-sharp Kunai flew out, in machine-gun, execution-style fashion, relentlessly, mercilessly.

Time seemed to freeze.

They stood no chance.

The men collectively screamed in agonizing terror, as each of them was struck mercilessly by the blades, again and again, as if they were in a movie, getting stabbed left and right, with one Kunai, two, five, ten, twenty, a hundred.

I could only watch in morbid horror, as two hundred men died instantly in front of me, their bodies riddled with Kunai, sticking out of their arms, chests, legs, faces. It was the cruelest, most horrifying sight I have ever seen.

"_**NO!**_" Koyuki screamed, her eyes glistening with terrorized angst. "S-Sandayuu.."

Dotou was cackling, enjoying the scene of carnage before him with glee, having annihilated the lives of two hundred men who each had their own lives, their own histories, their stories and hopes and futures, utterly extinguished, there was no pause, no drama, no meaning, no chance.

My heart literally drowned, having witnessed the heartless slaughter of those men, there was simply nothing I could do, they were all dead, all of them, from dust, to dust.

And with that, it was the end of a chapter of my youth, my innocence, completely and totally stripped away. There was no more to hold on to, I had fallen off the edge of those fields of golden rye, and there was no one left to catch me.

Playtime was _truly _over. Fuck, if it was over when we started on the mission, now, it was as if Kami-sama himself had taken a chainsaw and ripped through the fabric of time, rendering my former presumptions as naïve as Adam and Eve themselves, because playtime has not only ended, it has been _obliterated_.

And now we were in hell.


	18. Just Tools

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 18: Just Tools**

Well, I felt dazed. But events were occurring swiftly anyway.

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows, throwing Kunai with explosive seals at the train. As they exploded, the train cars shook, unsteady.

On the slopes above the train, Sakura dropped a small chakra grenade onto a large batch of snow, causing an avalanche to roar, pulverizing the train cars into submission. My eyes widened, I was impressed that she had the presence of mind to conduct such a smart and effective maneuver.

As the train began to tumble and fall off the cliff, squads of Snow Ninja leapt out, and leaped towards Koyuki and me. I immediately cast my _Kage Bunshin _Jutsu, creating thousands of shadow clones, forming a protective wall.

There were at least 50 of the snow Ninja. If all of them were at Kakashi-sensei's level, or even my level, they could easily overwhelm us.

Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Sakura dropped down to where Koyuki and I were.

My eyes widened at seeing Kakashi-sensei, his headband was entirely raised above his left eye, which appeared to be this entirely red color.

Our Jounin-sensei's commands were fast and urgent. "These are not trained Ninja. Naruto, your shadow clones should be able to take most of them. However, the three in front," he directed our attention to three elite Snow-nin, wearing some weird kind of armor, "are extremely powerful. Sasuke, Sakura, come with me. Naruto, stay here and guard Koyuki."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." I said immediately, directing my clones forward.

Normally, I would be annoyed at being the one to stay and guard instead of fighting, but the heat of battle was no time to argue with your team leader.

The three of them leaped forward to engage the enemy Ninja, along with my thousands of shadow clones.

"They stand no chance." Koyuki said quietly next to me, still on the ground. She seemed highly disturbed, especially at the tragedy we had just witnessed.

"Shut up." I snapped. It was one thing to insult me, but it was entirely another to insult my team, especially when they were risking their lives to protect her. "Kakashi-sensei is one of the strongest Ninja in my village, and Sasuke and Sakura are both extremely capable."

Well, I didn't know about Sakura, but if Kakashi believed in her, so did I.

The princess did not say anything, as we watched the battle unfold in front of us.

The enemy ninja shot blades of ice, and threw ice grenades at our team. Scores of my clones poofed out of existence at every hit, but some clones made it through and easily knocked out a few of the weaker Ninjas.

Sakura cast a field-wide genjutsu, blinding and incapacitating several Ninja, while Sasuke's powerful Grand Fireball Jutsu overcame their counter ice-Jutsus, immediately burning them alive.

However, the most impressive presence was Kakashi. He moved with lightning speed, one could not see him at all, a blaze of ball lightning cackling in his hand as he dashed from opponent to opponent, exterminating their lives with one fatal blow after another.

Even though I personally wasn't fighting, I was able to control my clones to a certain extent. Shadow clones work in a very odd fashion – they automatically behave like you once created, but if you locate their chakra signature, you could connect yourself mentally with them. I have been practicing this skill for the past month straight.

Therefore, instead of being your usual autonomous Shadow Clones, I could control a few of them at a time directly, and have them perform advanced maneuvers such as dodging and blocking. I primarily used my clones to watch Kakashi's back as he melee'd through the Snow-Nin, and also to protect Sasuke and Sakura as they dealt with their opponents.

It was because of this, that our team actually worked tremendously well together. My "smart" clones made up for any holes in defense that the other three had. Instead of having me fight, I could instead protect high-profile targets or accomplish other objectives.

Soon, all of the weaker Snow-Ninja were dead or injured. But the three elite ones still remained, and easily held off our attacks. In fact, it seemed like none of our Jutsus were working on them. Every time one of our Jutsus hit them, they escaped, not even a scratch.

"Fall back!" Kakashi ordered, as Sakura and Sasuke dispersed.

The enemy Snow Ninja evidently had been given the same command, because they retreated as well.

Dotou, who was speaking on the train, had disappeared. The train shakily moved forward, past a mountain corner, and out of sight.

As the dust settled, I noticed to the side that the director and his crew, hidden under a few concealing blankets, were filming with glee. They could not have asked for better footage, and _no _amount of acting can replace that of real life.

To that degree, I felt a sprout of annoyance. Here we were, risking our lives, and yet they were filming us as if we were merely tools to be used to make a profit.

Well… in the eyes of our clients, I guess that's what us Ninja are, I suppose.

Just tools.

XXXXX

"See? And you said we had no chance." I pointed out to Koyuki.

She didn't say anything, but merely looked away.

Standing in front of Koyuki, I watched the proceedings ahead. Many of the film crew members were now out, solemnly laying the dead bodies of Sandayuu and his men next to each other. Kakashi-sensei and the Director were discussing the next course of action. Sakura and Sasuke stood nearby, still as traumatized as I was.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a roaring engine. A shadow casted over me, as I realized the sun had been completely blocked out.

"Naruto! Look out!" Kakashi-sensei yelled, pointing behind me.

I turned around, and to my horror, a giant zeppelin floated just beyond the cliff. It was brown and sinister, with gothic-style wings and propellers that kept the monstrosity afloat, like a gigantic beetle.

A man standing at the edge of the cabin shot a grappling contraption towards Koyuki and I, and it happened all too fast for me to react, she was gripped tightly and pulled straight into the main cabin of the zeppelin.

She screamed, her face etched with horror and shock.

"No! Koyuki!" I shouted, but it was too late, she was flying away from me, and soon she disappeared into the cabin.

Thinking fast, I pulled out my own grappling hook, and with one swift motion, flung it blindly at the zeppelin just before it flew out of range. The anchor caught onto one of the rails, and instantly, I was airborne.

Holding on for dear life, forceful gusts of wind swayed me wildly from side to side. Those on the ground were rapidly becoming smaller and smaller, as the zeppelin soared into the sky.

"Naruto! What are you doing!" Kakashi-sensei shouted, looking up. Sakura and Sasuke were standing next to him, I could barely make out their surprised expressions, as they watched me ascend in elevation.

"I'm going to save Koyuki!" I called back, but I don't think they heard me at all. The wind was becoming deafening, and my team members soon became mere specks, like ants.

Looking ahead, I could see the horizon, a gorgeous landscape of glacial mountains, evergreen forests and grassy plains. Some day, I suppose, I would have to come back here, for sure, to visit this beautiful country. But now was not the time.

XXXXX

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

Using my shadow clones as steps, I was barely able to make it into the catwalk, holding onto the railings to balance myself. The constant din of the engine was deafening, I could barely hear myself think.

I could sense at least four chakra presences in the zeppelin, and three non-chakra presences, one of which was probably Koyuki, the other two were the pilot and the guy who shot the grapple. That meant those three elite ninja… and that Dotou guy… were onboard…

A wave of panic washed over me. Now that I had succeeded in vaulting myself onboard the airship, I abruptly realized that I had no solid plan to rescue Koyuki. How in the world was I going to deal with six enemy presences, four of them being high-chakra, elite ninja to boot, by myself?

"And what do we have here?"

One of the elite Snow-nin, the girl, stood on the opposite platform, an evil smirk on her face as she twirled a Kunai around her fingers.

"Let Koyuki go!" I shouted, brazenly.

She snickered. "Kid, you are the dumbest Ninja I have ever met."

"Shut up!" I growled, tired of people calling me stupid.

With that, she sprouted two wings, and flew into the air, like a mutated bat, throwing a barrage of projectiles at me, as she dived at me at an unearthly speed.

It was situations like these that made me glad how much I have been training with weapons for the past two months. I could see each weapon flying at me, despite their speed. Thinking quickly, I decided that the Kawarimi (Body-switching) technique was the best way to go.

Reflexes activating, I Kawarimi'd myself with the Kunai in her hand, startling her with my sudden presence, as I punched her in the face with all my strength.

She yelled out in pain, shocked that I had performed such an advanced maneuver (while it wasn't impossible, body-switching with a moving object was considered very difficult, at least Jounin-level).

She lost control, tumbling into the sky, while I managed to land safely in the opposite catwalk. Of course, she was far from being defeated, her wings would allow her to recompose and reengage me in a few minutes.

But I was running out of time. I heard a scream from inside, emanating fright and pain. It was Koyuki!

Plan or without one, I knew that time was of essence. Even the best well-thought plan could not replace a dead princess. Summoning up my courage, I raced across the catwalk, towards the entrance. The door opened, and a guard stepped out, looking around.

With one fluid motion, I dashed up to him and threw him over the rails. As a non-Ninja, he didn't stand a chance.

XXXXX

I leaped inside, entering into a small alcove, where I concealed myself within the shadows. Hiding behind a wall, I could sense Koyuki and that man, Dotou, in what seemed to be a very heated argument.

"You fucking bitch! Where is the hex crystal? The _real _crystal?" Dotou snarled. I peeked out, and to my horror, he had Koyuki lifted in the air, in a chokehold. The crystal... he was probably talking about this hexagonal shaped crystal that Koyuki sometimes wore around her neck.

She coughed, wheezing. "I d-don't know! It must have been stolen!"

"WHO?" He roared, tightening his grip on her.

Her eyes were desperate. "I… _cough_… don't… know... _ackgk!_"

He gazed at her mercilessly. "Then you are useless to me. I should kill you now considering what you have done, now I can never find the crystal! Useless bitch!"

Koyuki's scream became a hopeless choke, she had at best a few seconds left to live…

I could not take it anymore. Stepping out of the shadows, I unleashed a two-combo attack, flinging several Kunai at Dotou, while throwing a grapple at Koyuki, latching onto her. She rocketed to me, her face white with fear.

"NARUTO!" She yelped, crashing into me as I lost my balance, the two of us tumbling onto the ground. Having just been saved from the brink of death, she sobbed uncontrollably, wrapping her arms around me in desperation.

The Kunai bounced harmlessly off Dotou's clothes – clearly, he was wearing armor underneath.

He narrowed his eyes, seeing me. "How touching. Your little boyfriend has come to save you."

Koyuki gripped me tightly, her face close to mine. I could tell she was in emotional turmoil – facing the sudden appearance of one's mortality has that effect on people. Our eyes connected, as I told her wordlessly, '_Don't worry, I'll protect you now_.'

Lightly shaking her off me, I stood up. Pointing a finger at Dotou, I growled, trying to look as menacing as possible.

"You bastard, how could you try to kill your own blood?"

He sneered, rolling his eyes. "Konoha Ninja… so self-righteous, so brash… so _stupid_." He chortled. "What is your plan, little man? You come onboard this ship by yourself, and expect to face off against me, and three of my most elite Shinobi?"

As if on cue, the three elite Ninja appeared, each wearing pompous smirks as they stepped out in front of him. The female Snow-nin looked a little worse for wear, thanks to me earlier, but she twirled a Kunai around her fingers nevertheless, as if mocking me, saying '_I dare you to try that again_.'

Koyuki crawled up to me, gripping my legs.

"Naruto, don't fight them!" She begged. "You can't defeat them, just surrender…"

I shook my head. "No, Koyuki, I didn't come all the way here to simply give up."

Her eyes were hopeless. "You idiot, how can you be so dumb? It's you vs four of them… and Dotou… you don't know what he's capable of…"

"I don't care." I said boldly. "This is my ninja code… I'll _never _surrender!" A wave of adrenaline rushed through me. At that moment I had gone all-in, no chips left behind.

Dotou cackled. "Foolish and reckless, just like a typical Fire-nin." He gave a signal to his three ninja bodyguards to advance.

I did the only thing I knew how to do. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Instantly, my shadow clones crammed the room, each growling menacingly at the four Snow-Ninja in front of me. They looked slightly impressed that I was able to pull off such a high-level spell, but still, incredulous that I was actually going to try to _fight _them, by myself.

Each of them took out their own weapons, preparing to engage my clones. In such close quarters, none of us dared use any Jutsus, since harming the ship at such a high altitude would undoubtedly result in the deaths of us all.

XXXXX

The fight was over before I knew it.

My clones popped in droves as the Elite Snow-nin trampled all over them. Their fighting abilities, while enough to handle lower-ranked Shinobi, were harmless against even moderately trained Taijutsu users.

Soon, I found myself facing off against three Ninja who circled Koyuki and me. I really didn't stand a chance, the guy on the left swiped at me, which I dodged, then blocked the girl coming from the right, but with one fell swoop, the third one effortlessly knocked me down with a violent punch to the back of my head.

My head ringing in agony, I spilled onto the ground, sprawled out in front of Dotou himself. My arms and legs felt heavy and tired – the sign of severe chakra exhaustion, having made over ten thousand clones in such a short span of time.

One of the Snow-nin came behind me, and bound my arms together from behind, holding me forcefully, raising my head up in a miserable position to face Dotou, in all of his gloating glory.

He had pulled out some kind of sinister-looking chakra blade, which crackled and buzzed only a few feet away from my head.

"Such a pitiful waste of talent." He murmured, looking into my defiant eyes. "And such an indomitable spirit. You would have made a suitable bodyguard for me and my castle."

I spat at him. "I'd rather die than join you, fucking bastard!"

Next to me, Koyuki's hands were bound, held captive by one of the Snow ninja. She glanced at me, her countenance showing despair, the face of one who has long surrendered.

He chuckled, ignoring my rebelliousness. "The Shadow Clone Jutsu… very impressive. And to be able to pull it off at such magnitude. It'd be a shame to waste it… but… then again, I don't really need it." He muttered to himself, his eyes gleaming of greed.

I gritted my teeth tightly, as my ninja captor gripped me with cruel vengeance.

"Why do you protect her, anyway? She is worth nothing. It's so pointless to risk your life for such a wretched human being." He said, eyeing Koyuki with malice. "The way she just gives up on you… on herself… it's like she has no hope at all. Like a shell of a human being."

My eyes widened. He had expressed what I have been thinking this entire time.

Looking over at the princess, I caught her eyes. They shone of untold mental turmoil. Her eyes seemed to say, '_I'm sorry…_'

Defiance and willpower seeped through me. "She may not be the charismatic person…" I stated softly, "but… I know that in her heart, she _does _care about others."

He scoffed.

I looked at Koyuki, feeling braver than I should. "I think… that deep within you, you're an amazing person, who has faced so much hardship, that you put up a negative barrier in order to protect yourself."

Tears were streaming down Koyuki's cheeks, as she blinked. She seemed at a total loss of words.

Ignoring the pain caused by the ninja chaining me, my eyes hardened. "Koyuki, I know that it seems you and I could not be more different. But that doesn't matter… because… my mission is to protect you. No matter what. You may think that everyone only wants to use you, but that's not true. Despite our differences… I genuinely do care about you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now-…"

At that moment, Dotou backhanded me, knocking me sideways, my nose spewing blood all over the ground. He was enraged.

"Worthless piece of shit! You sound like the lamest fucker on the planet. Genuinely care my ass." He turned to Koyuki. "How about you watch little loverboy here get castrated? Hmm? What if I just cut off all of his body parts with this blade, one by one?"

"NO!" She shrieked, shaking off her ninja captor with surprising strength, and lunged at Dotou with a desperate passion.

He easily sidestepped her, slamming his foot against her face, brutally knocking her to the ground.

"Koyuki!" I cried. My ninja captor harshly forced me to stand up, facing Dotou, my vulnerable body exposed to him.

He stepped towards me, a wicked grin on his face, his chakra blade hissing with sparks. "Alright kid, which part first? Your legs, perhaps?"

I could not move, and before I could even react, his blade swiped through my knees, as my legs were disembodied in one swift motion. …_**AGH… …**_My own blood and gore exploded all over the floor, as I stared, mortified at the sight of my own flesh oozing like a mutated slug.

A primal howl erupted from my throat, as my mind caved in, and I could see nothing but the heart of darkness, glowing in the distance, as if there were an alternate reality. There was something to be said about shattered dreams… of becoming a Ninja… of becoming Hokage… it was over, just like that…

Numb… but agony.

He cackled, his eyes shining with festering malice, mercilessly kicking away my legs into the side of the cabin. It stunk, like the plague of the underworld.

"You Konoha Ninja are truly worthless. Let me see… what next… your arms, maybe?"

And so went both of my arms as well.

In a world of pain, I could not hear Koyuki screaming her head off a few feet away from me, her voice dying out into chokes and sobs.

I screamed silently for my parents, the parents whom I never met… for the Sandaime, for Anko and Kurenai and Ayame, for Kakashi-sensei and Sakura and Sasuke, for everyone who ever gave a shit about me, and I just didn't know what to say to them, it was a good thing that none of them could see me now.

And the Kyuubi… where was she… could she even save me? Did she stop caring about what would happen to me? My mind was frozen, and calling for her, seemed so pointless, so distant…

Perhaps those villagers back in Konoha would finally get what they wanted… the 'demon brat,' in this position – helpless, decrepit, harmless. Without either arms or legs… I'm nothing. A _real _shell of a human being.

After all, as a Ninja… I've always been just a tool… and now I'm a worthless one.


	19. Second Wind

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 19: Second Wind**

_Ennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn… Ennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…_

A monotonous drone deafened my mind. The entirety of my brain had stopped working.

There they were, my body parts, sitting on the ground, looking like they were just taken out of a slaughterhouse, perhaps, there would be a black market for them? I could see someone paying a few Ryo for my arms… and maybe more for the legs… there was a little more meat on them…

All kinds of inane, pointless thoughts ran through my mind.

Perhaps I could send one of them to the laboratory, ask them if they can tell if there's any physical oddities with my hands? Or maybe, have a DNA test… yeah… that's definitely enough raw material for a DNA test… two entire arms and two legs, you could probably find out who your ancestor is, with that amount of flesh…

Or I could donate them… I'm sure there are freaky little kids who want nothing more than someone's dead arm to play with… what the fuck am I thinking?

None of it made sense, that was for sure.

XXXXX

It is said that the light at the end of the tunnel is often an incoming train.

There was no hope, not anymore, because without any limbs, I was now just a vegetable, the kind of person who sits at home and does not contribute, only consume. Except, while couch potatoes could make the choice to create a new life for themselves... I could not.

Permanent injury and amputation, the ultimate weapon that flushes away dreams and desires into a toilet, and there's very little you can do besides, oh, I don't know, die, or use a feeding tube for the rest of your life. Something like that…

What inspiration is there to be gained from hopelessness? None…

XXXXX

Dotou stooped down to eye level. "How does it feel, kid? Didn't expect this when you signed up for becoming a ninja, _did _you? Hahahaha!"

I spat at him again. "Fuck you!" While I may have already lost all hope, I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing me squirm.

He narrowed his eyes. "Such an idiot. Well, I would play around with you more, but I have other stuff to take care of." He eyed Koyuki wickedly. "Go to hell, kid." His chakra blade swung at my neck.

Everything was in slow motion, my life flashed before my eyes – yada, yada, yada, the shit that usually happens before you're about to die, all of that happened. Woohoo, doesn't that make it all so dramatic? The end of life is so dramatic, yep yep. Yep. But meaningless.

XXXXX

The second wind, it's a fairy tale in some parts of the ninja world, where legend has it, that when you're suffering from complete physical and chakra exhaustion, that somehow, your body will find in itself, a hidden reserve, that reignites your spirit, and allows you to fight once more.

But what use could a second wind serve me, if I had been thoroughly and totally crippled? With just a torso and a head, I was the epitome of uselessness. Second wind my ass. It's just a fantasy, a fantasy that serves people to fight for their dreams, to keep persevering despite infinite failure, to never give up…

An intangible roar, one of those songs of invincible faith, spasmed through the rest of my body.

It was at that moment, of utter desolation, when my second wind came…

'_**Brat… you have got to be kidding me!**_' Her voice rang out in my mind. '_**I decide to take a nap for a few days, and I wake up seeing you in pieces! The fuck?**_'

A monster tornado flared out from my heart, a wave of pure demonic energy blinded my vision, reverberating through the entire cabin, shattering the windows instantly. The support pillars splintered, and began to shake dangerously.

Dotou's eyes bulged. "What the hell… is this… energy?" His chakra blade was barely an inch from my neck, when it was powerfully stopped by a godlike force.

Instantly, he, along with his stupid little chakra blade, was blown backwards, his body slamming into the wall, expression radiating shocked bewilderment.

'_**Hmm… five ickle humans besides my Naruto-kun… who should I kill first? This one?**_'

A scream sounded out, as crimson chakra swirled around the ninja who had me shackled this entire time. Then, it ripped through him, causing his body to burst into a thousand pieces, armor and flesh, all of it, exploding, bits and pieces flying around the room. His so-called 'chakra' armor was worthless against the might of an immortal demon.

The other two elite Snow-Ninja, the girl and the fat guy, ran towards the doorway, but at literally the speed of light, Kyuubi's chakra rocketed towards them, encompassing both of them with ease, and cleaved through their mortal bodies, they stood no chance either.

Dotou's eyes radiated a desperate fear, at seeing such raw power, as he tried to back away, crawling on his hands and knees like a worm.

"No… please… spare me…"

I have never laughed so hard in my life. "**You're kidding right?**" My voice came out with a demonic undertone, whether it was my own, or the Kyuubi's, I really couldn't tell. "**How about… you come with me…**"

Yep, it was definitely the Kyuubi's voice. How did she… I don't even want to know…

Chakra snaked around Dotou, and neatly chopped him into little pieces, head, arms, legs, torso, everything. Stacking his parts together, the chakra still kept him barely alive, although his face shone of unspoken terror and agony. Then, it all disappeared, out of existence, as if it had entered another realm.

'_**Don't worry, I'm just going to keep him here for a few years, see how he likes being tortured by a REAL demon,**_' she purred in my mind, '_**Oh… what about this little girl? Should I kill her too, Naruto-kun?**_'

Koyuki's ghostly white face shone of grief replaced by abject horror. Brilliantly red chakra surrounded her, as if waiting for me to give the signal.

_No… spare her…_ I thought, weakly, praying the Kyuubi could hear me.

She did. The chakra receded promptly.

'_**Very well. Now… my kit… let me clean you up.**_'

My legs and arms were picked up delicately by the chakra, as if there were nothing in the world that was more precious. They floated into place, matching up quite nicely with my bleeding stumps, and gently, they were sewn back into place. The entire process seemed so easy… yet so demonic, ghoulish, so _unnatural_, but… that's just the inevitable result when the Kyuubi is having her way with you…

The pilot threw open the door. The entire room was caving in.

"DOTOU-SAMA, the entire ship is on fire, we're going to crash – **AAGGGGGGHHHHH!**"

Needless to say, he was shredded.

Ignoring what had just occurred, as if it were standard protocol, I stared at my reattached limbs, which were now clean of blood and grime, dumbfounded. A few minutes ago, it had seemed as if the world was going to end, and all of my dreams were lost. Yet… the sudden restoration by the Kyuubi, it happened so fast, so effortlessly, that it all seemed even more pointless…

'_**Ok brat, I'm done, you figure out the rest, hehe.**_' I could feel her retreating back into my mindscape, no doubt eager to play with her new… toy.

XXXXX

I looked around, my eyes caught with Koyuki's. She was staring at me in some kind of trance.

My voice was once again my own.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. "I should have told you earlier… there's a demon inside me."

She nodded slowly, as if I had just stated the most obvious thing ever.

"I understand if you never want to speak to me again… but we have to get out of here… I don't know how high we are… maybe we can find a parachute or something…" I was rambling, almost incoherently.

My entire body ached, the newly reattached limbs refusing to obey my commands. While the Kyuubi had physically attached them back together, she seemed to have paid no attention at all to the nervous system or muscle connections. I quickly toppled over, once again my face hitting the ground like a limp cucumber.

"Naruto!" She rushed over, kneeling next to my body, her eyes shining of worry and fear. With all of her strength, she was able to roll me over, so that I could face her.

The place was burning, smoke, scraps of metal splashed around us. The walls were caving in, and the pilot was right, we were losing altitude, _fast_…

"You should... go. Find some kind of parachute or something… just save yourself…" I said, weakly. At my current physical and mental state, I just wanted to fall asleep... whether I died or not, did not matter anymore to me.

Her voice was soft, but unusually steady. "I'm not leaving you, Naruto-kun." Her face was directly above mine, as we looked into each other's eyes.

"You should… I can't even move anymore… but you can... at least save yourself…"

She shook her head, her eyes tearing up. "No! I'm going to stay with you!"

So stubborn… god… one of the most troublesome things about being a Ninja was having to deal with these bullheaded clients…

"You – you made me realize… that there _is _meaning, in life…" She murmured, her hands caressing my face. "That you care about me, just me, not the celebrity, not the actress, not the princess… but just me. As a regular person..."

I grimaced. "How did you get that idea...? I have been treating you with nothing but contempt, since that day."

"No!" She replied, defiant. "You only acted like that towards me, because of how I've been behaving this whole time. Which I'm sorry for… I know I'm not a good person. I know I need to change…" Tears dripped from of her eyes.

"It's too late for that… We're going to crash, pretty soon." I said. It was all hopeless, no need to make any last-minute promises.

I could see, out of the corner of my eye, the floor of the ship had long ago been torn apart, a huge chasm opening up near the front of the ship. I could see the horizon already, which meant, the ground was not far off…

She was smiling, which I found unnerving. Her face came closer and closer to mine, as if I was a small needle in the middle of a haystack.

"Let's make the most of it then, Naruto-kun…" She cupped my cheeks. "I… I think I've fallen in love with you."

_WHAT? _"… Koyuki…" I almost choked, my breath catching at my lungs and wheezing out lamely like a dying car. Of all places, of all times… this must be some kind of sick, perverted joke by Kami-sama himself...

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything." She said, her voice tinged with affection. "I know you don't feel the same way... but I can still show you, how I feel about you…"

My heart tugged, though my mind was blank. I could hardly believe that words like this were coming out of the same woman who, just hours earlier, had told me that she could 'care less if I died.'

Ashes and broken hunks of the airship were burning even louder, the stench of smoke, of scorched flesh and metal, filled the air. Besides the two of us, the ship was completely lifeless, and everyone else was dead…

She looked oddly cheerful, as if a world of weight had lifted off her shoulders. "You've made me realize that every day, every minute, every _second_, is worth living. And so, I want to be with you, to the end. We don't have much time left… so let's treasure it."

Her face was so close to mine, I could barely see anything else but the beautiful contours of her face, marred only slightly by the dirt, sweat, tears, and blood. Her eyes, raven-colored with a tinge of violet, were so hypnotizing...

"Please, Naruto-kun, allow me to kiss you…" Her voice was full of passion, full of yearning…

She was at ground zero now. It occurred to me at that moment, that the kiss was going to happen, with or without my approval.

Our lips met, electricity seemed to course through my veins. It was heaven, at least for my lips… and though it was only in that one small section, it caused the pain that afflicted the rest of my body to become less excruciating.

It simply radiated emotion, passion, love, that desperate final act of appreciation, of mutual understanding, of transcendence.

Her lips danced with mine, seeking to connect with each other, on some, basic, primal level. The feeling of her tongue, which shyly brushed against the inner parts of my mouth, made it all the more tantalizing. Her upper body rested gently against mine, careful not to pressure any weak points.

Well... if I was going to die anyway, this was the way to go.

Out of the corner of my barely opened eyes, it seemed the ground was coming up fast. The trees became larger and the landscape more defined, everything was closer, only a few seconds left at most before impact, four, no, three, maybe two now…

Koyuki did not break the kiss, and I wasn't going to either.

For the second time today, I was at death's door, yet this time, there was no slow motion, there was no flash of life before my eyes – this time, my entire concentration was on this one, final, act of passion, of the desperate search for meaning, of _life_…

Death had come. And I was ready for it.

XXXXX

That is, until I was rudely interrupted.

'_**BRAT! What the hell are you doing?**_' Kyuubi's voice cried out furiously in my mind. '_**I leave you alone for not even a minute and instead of trying to save us both, you end up making out with ANOTHER girl?**_'

I couldn't help but smile on the inside. I hated letting her down, but to be fair, just because she reattached my limbs, doesn't mean they can be used yet… at all…

Plus, it _was _kind of her fault, with her ridiculously overpowered demonic chakra, that the ship was in this condition in the first place…

'_**... Insolent brat! Fuck, do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?**_'

An eruption of chakra enveloped the entire ship, I could not see anything, all I could tell was that, at the point of certain death, an _enormous _force began to push up against Koyuki and me, lifting us up, protecting us, while the rest of the ship exploded into an inferno of fiery ash, metal and dust.

However, going from virtually free-fall speeds to a sudden, knee-jerk stop meant a massive shift in gravity force. It was too much for my mere human head to bear, as my brain immediately blacked out, and the world faded to white.


	20. An Unexpected Visitor

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 20: An Unexpected Visitor**

Sunlight in my eyes.

I woke up to see the rest of team 7 watching over me – a warm feeling washed over me, as I realized I was back in Konoha. Kakashi-sensei was sitting next to my bed, reading his book. Sakura was twiddling her fingers to the side, while Sasuke leaned against the corner by himself.

"He's awake!" Sakura popped over, peeking at me. "Naruto! How do you feel?"

I shook my head, still in a daze. "I'm fine… w-what… happened…?" I had no recollection, no memories.

I tried to lift my arm, but couldn't. It literally felt as if there was a ten thousand pound boulder crushing my arms and legs.

Kakashi-sensei put down his book and gave me a relieved look. "Naruto, there's a lot to catch you up on. First of all, you have been unconscious for three days."

My eyes widened.

"After you chased after Koyuki onto the airship, Sasuke and Sakura stayed to escort the film crew off the mountain, while I followed the zeppelin on foot. You didn't get far before the ship began descending rapidly – and there was no way I could reach you in time. To my relief, by some miracle, you and Koyuki both survived the crash."

Crash? Zeppelin? I had no recollection at all.

"I was able to get to the crash site and pull you and Koyuki out before the entire place combusted. Koyuki already updated me on what happened during the time you were onboard, although I'll have to hear your version too. After that incident, the mission was over. We spent the next two days traveling back to Konoha, and so here we are."

Just then, the door opened and a nurse walked in. Instead of coming to me, however, she went over to another part of the room, which was curtained off. I wasn't the only patient in this hospital room, which was for recovering patients.

I frowned. "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei… I don't remember at all what happened."

I could remember fighting the enemies on the ground, protecting Koyuki while directing my shadow clones, but could not, for the life of me, recall anything that looked like an airship, or having even been on one.

And judging by what Kakashi described... how the hell did I survive that ordeal?

He nodded. "It seems you're suffering from short-term memory loss. Don't worry, it is common after suffering traumatic stress and injuries…"

There was a slight moan from the other side of the room past the curtain, but no one said anything. Kakashi-sensei paused, then continued.

"… After Dotou, the former Daimyo, died – how he did, no one knows besides you, probably – Koyuki was the de facto heir, and so she was offered and accepted the title of Daimyo of the Snow Nation. She had her coronation ceremony yesterday, in fact, although we didn't attend because we were bringing you back to Konoha."

Taking in the information, I felt overwhelmed. Koyuki… the Daimyo of Snow? My image of her was still that of an irresponsible, disenchanted actress, who could care less about the welfare of others… and now, she was the leader of an entire nation of almost a million?

Kakashi-sensei continued. "Anyway, the film crew has paused filming for now, but Koyuki has stated that she plans to continue her acting career after this transition period. But because she now has control over hundreds of Snow Ninja from Yukigakure, the Hidden Village of Snow, at her disposal, they no longer required our assistance."

I bit my lip. "That's good right? I mean… does this mean we succeeded on our mission?"

He pulled out an official-looking scroll plastered with the Hokage's seal, and showed it to me. Since I still couldn't move my arms, he held it up for me to read.

"These are our results."

_**Konohagakure, Hidden Village of the Leaf**_

_**By Order of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen**_

_**Year 437, Modern Shinobi Era.**_

_Mission #188: Escort Film Crew to Land of Snow, Protect Film Crew and Cast for Duration of Principal Production_

_Difficulty: B_

_Assigned Team: Team 7, led by Hatake Kakashi_

_Members: Jounin – Hatake Kakashi, Genin – Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto_

_Mission Timeline:_

_Filming continued without interruption until Day 7. No hostilities until Day 7. _

_Day 7: Unexpected encounter with hostile Snow Daimyo and 50+ Snow Shinobi. Skill level of opponents faced: 48 D-class, 4 A-class. Primary specialty: Snow and Ice Attacks._

_The elimination of hostile ninja, combined with grievous injury of a team member, and subsequent replacement by other allied Shinobi, allowed Team 7 to conclude Mission #188 early, and return to Konoha. _

_# of Casualties:_

_Team 7: No deaths, one injury (Uzumaki Naruto)_

_Status of Principal Clients – Fujikaze Yukie: Alive, healthy. Director: Alive, healthy. Sandayuu: Deceased – multiple wounds by Kunai attacks._

_Secondary Clients (Film Team): 10 deaths, 8 injuries, caused by collision of armored train and supply trucks._

_Other: Death of 200+ Snow Citizens, due to uprising and subsequent crackdown by Dotou. _

_Mission Results:_

_Death of Kazahana Dotou, former Daimyo of the Land of Snow, led to change of power in the Snow Nation (Population: ~1 million)_

_Fujikaze Yukie, or Kazahana Koyuki, is named Daimyo with unanimous backing from local lords and leaders of municipalities, including Yukigakure, the Hidden Village of Snow._

_Filming has been paused, with principal production expected to resume next month. Film team no longer requires Konoha's services, in the future they will be assisted by Snow Ninja from Yukigakure. _

_Due to Konoha's assistance in this change of power, the Land of Snow has re-established trading relationships with Land of Fire. Yukigakure has also re-established a military alliance with Konohagakure. _

_Overall Mission Grade: Success. _

_Comments: Team 7 performed well-above expectations against unexpected circumstances. Renewed alliances with Nation of Snow and Yukigakure are significant to Konoha's overall reputation and power. Mission changed to A-rank given difficulty of opponents._

_Signed,_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen (3rd Hokage of Konohagakure)_

XXXXX

A wave of pride washed over me. I grinned at my teammates, affirming our recent success. Our team, which started as one of hostility and miserable failure, has now succeeded at its first ever high-leveled mission, officially documented by the Hokage himself.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is great! We're awesome, dattebayo!"

He chuckled. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Naruto. What's put into official writing is not always the complete story. Most of our success is because of what happened on that airship, which, we are still unsure how exactly you and Koyuki survived, while Dotou and the most powerful Snow Ninja died."

I'll definitely report that part… when my memory returns…

"We'll discuss this matter another day though, for now, you should focus on recovering. How are you feeling?"

My entire body was numb, but it seemed that I was healing… if only slightly.

"I… I still can't move anything." I replied, feeling powerless.

Kakashi-sensei nodded understandingly. "You were suffering from severe blood loss, limb and joint disfiguration, several large lacerations and hypotension in the brain. Those are usually fatal injuries to even a trained Shinobi, and it is a miracle that you survived them."

I felt worried. "It's not permanent, is it?"

He shook his head. "The doctors also said at the rate you're recovering, you'll fully recover in a week, as opposed to the months or years it would take even a trained Shinobi. You do know why that is, right, Naruto?"

I nodded. The Kyuubi. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke and Sakura both glanced at me questioningly (they didn't know) but I only smiled at them.

I felt a sense of peace, despite my current immobility. I was back in Konoha, having finally succeeded on the battlefield as a Ninja, surrounded by teammates who fought on the same battlefield and risked their lives just as I did. All in all, I was just relieved to be back.

XXXXX

After conversing for a bit more, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Sasuke left, so it was just me in that hospital room, and that other hospital patient, who rested behind the curtain to the left of my bed.

The nurses came and went, asking me if I was doing ok, if there was anything I needed, etc. They fed me some juice and soup – having essentially 'hibernated' for the past few days, I had to start off eating lightly.

"You have a visitor." A nurse announced from the doorway.

I nodded, and suddenly, a young woman figure walked in quickly, dropping her bags on the ground. She dashed towards my bed, almost a blur.

"NARUTO!"

It was Ayame. She glomped me, wrapping her arms around my head, pressing her face next to mine, and within the next second, she was sobbing, her hair flying wildly, smelling of peach and ramen, as if she had just got off work.

"Ayame! Wh-what are you… is everything ok? Aaah… careful…" I gasped, some of my sore muscles aching by the newfound presence hugging me.

She shifted her weight slightly, but her eyes were wild. "I… I heard you almost died… I couldn't take it anymore, I had to come and see you, oh my god… I just couldn't stop thinking, what if that conversation was the last one I ever had with you, I couldn't… I can't… handle that…"

"Woah… please, slow… down!" I breathed out, feeling pressured.

She gave me a hard look, her lips quivering. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I was so mean to you that day, you didn't deserve it at all, I just felt so terrible for some reason."

My head still in a daze at this sudden interruption, I couldn't help but feel my heart warmed by the sight of her. That altercation, all those weeks ago, now seemed like a distant memory, faded by the powerful experiences I've had since.

"It's ok Ayame, don't worry, it's not your fault, anyway… I was at fault too."

She shook her head. "No, you're not! I… I realized," she looked down, blushing. "I realized, maybe you did find someone else… but… I still want to be with you. I still want to see you and talk to you, you're so important to me."

"I… that's fine… I mean, I'm glad you decided that, we can still be friends…"

She shook her head. "No!" She replied inexplicably.

"Huh – what, w-why not?"

Without warning, she leaned in and kissed me, her lips brushing lightly against mine. Shell-shocked, it was almost a minute before I broke it off.

"Ayame… what are you doing?" I stammered, feeling very out of place.

She brushed her hair to the side, looking at me shyly. "I… I want you. Not just as a friend."

My eyes widened, tenfold. "What! But… I told you last time…"

She cut me off. "I don't care if you're with someone else… I can share you with her, if you two are willing to do that... You don't have to spend every day with me, just once in a while, whenever you have the time..."

I was dumbfounded. "I don't know what… say… you… share, what?"

She interrupted me with another passionate kiss, as if my indecisiveness didn't matter to her at all. Her hands cupped my face, as she straddled my lower body, and kissed me again and again, desperately, not caring that I was barely responding.

"Naruto-kun, please… kiss me back…" she murmured, her peach-flavored breath brushing against my face. "If you don't want me… just say so…"

Thinking of Kurenai and Anko, I didn't know what to do. Dating two girls was already troubling enough, but Ayame as well? Combined with my duties as a Ninja, and constant training, did I have the time or energy to pursue another relationship?

But… her lips… were just too soft, and warmth filled my heart, just thinking about her finally in my arms. Ever since that day when she professed her interest in me, a piece of my heart went out to her, and I wanted more of her, so much more…

Her lips were tentatively touching mine, as if waiting for my decision.

I responded by pressing my lips against hers powerfully, emitting a moan of pleasure from her, I could sense her joy at being accepted, at being forgiven. Her tears spilled out, but they were tears of happiness, as she renewed her attack with increased fervor.

With her arms wrapped around my head, we kissed for ten… no, fifteen minutes straight, both of us gasping and moaning softly, in absolute euphoria, like two lost souls who had finally found each other after years of searching...

"Ayame-chan…" I whispered, breathing deeply the scent of her, it was exhilarating. "Being with me isn't going to be easy…"

Breaking the kiss, she rested her head on my shoulders. "I know… but." She smiled at me, her eyes radiating love and bliss. "I realized, I have to stop demanding so much from you… I'll just take what I can get."

I bit my lip. "But… that's not fair to you, is it? I mean… especially since... I am with someone else…"

"It's true that I won't be able to spend as much time with you, but, I can't expect that anyway, since you're a ninja and everything. But... you being with someone else, that's not really a bad thing." To my unease, she began giggling. "First of all, I can tell you've had practice, you're a really good kisser."

I blushed heavily, not used to receiving this kind of compliment. "Thanks… Ayame-chan…"

She smiled, sighing contentedly, her chest pressed against mine, which, while still sore, felt fantastic given her soft curves. I realized, she was more slender than Anko and Kurenai, who were both more voluptuous in terms of figure, yet, I could still feel her defined chest and her burgeoning adult body.

The nurse came in, and gave both of us a stern look. "You!" She pointed at Ayame. "You need to leave, the patient needs his rest!"

Ayame got off me, but not before sneaking another quick kiss. "I guess I have to go, Naruto-kun. But, will you visit me when you get out?"

I nodded. "Of course."

She picked up her bags and walked to the doorway. "Bye Naruto-kun, get well soon." She waved, the nurse guiding her out.

"Bye, Ayame-chan."

XXXXX

The room was quiet. I stared at the ceiling.

A wave of warmth washed over me, I felt amazed, almost dazed, at what had just occurred. Ayame and I… ultimately reconciled, after so many weeks of separation, turmoil, almost. It felt like something was finally going right for me, especially after not having seen Kurenai and Anko for almost two months now, the Kyuubi behaving irrationally, the difficult mission to Snow ending with me being injured, etc.

The nurse had returned, and was now assisting the other patient. Apparently, the other patient asked the nurse to open the curtains.

I heard the curtains being pushed aside, as I suddenly realized, the person on the other bed had actually been pretty close to me this entire time. They… they must have heard _everything_! From Sakura to Kakashi to Ayame, the patient next to me likely heard every single word, every small detail…

To my embarrassment, I noticed something else too. After having made out with Ayame for the past twenty minutes, a certain part of my body had become very... excited. My blanket, which was covering me, it was far too thin. There was something sticking out, shaped rather like a cone…

Oh dear.

Unfortunately, while I could move my facial muscles and my neck, my body was still not responding to me at all. My… _thing_… stood upright, in the air, protruding higher than ever, covered only by a thin sheet, and my hospital gown underneath…

"Uzumaki-san, do you need anything?" The nurse, who had finished attending to the other patient, now faced me.

I couldn't even look over as I spoke. "Um, can you turn me onto my side?" The last thing I wanted was the other patient looking over, and seeing a major display of public indecency, even though it was just the hospital.

"Sure." The nurse leaned over, and gently, turned me onto my left side. I felt relieved, despite my condition, the folds of the blanket would be able to mask most of it.

Except… that was the side _facing _the other patient. No, no, no! Why didn't she turn me onto my _OTHER _side?

I shut my eyes. The last thing I wanted to do was to look at the patient who heard _everything_, who heard Ayame and I kiss for almost twenty minutes straight, while reconciling with each other with the most tender of words…

The door closed, the nurse was gone.

A long pause. I kept my eyes shut.

But it was already too late.

A woman's voice broke the silence. "Hmm. Seems like _someone's _been having a good time."

Her voice sounded far too familiar for my comfort. A shudder of embarrassment shook through me.

As my eyes flashed open, I stared straight into the eyes of one very… very… familiar face.

"Did you have a good mission, gaki?"

Oh, fuck.


	21. One Hour Nap

**A/N: This chapter marks the official beginning of the lemons. Minors and prudes, you have been warned. **

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 21: One Hour Nap**

"Anko!" I gasped, I could not believe she had been there this entire time.

She smirked, lying on her side, wrapped in her blanket, facing me. "Poor Naruto-kun, _Ayame-chan_ left you high and dry, didn't she? Do you want me to come over and take care of you?" She purred suggestively.

My face heated up like the morning sun. "Anko… when did you get h-here?" I stammered, trying to get the conversation back on a safe level as fast as possible.

"Gaki, I have been here for the entire week." She said smugly, as if it was something to be proud of.

"A week? …what happened?"

"Well…" She pursed her lips. "Nothing really. Classified, you know."

I groaned. Sometimes talking with her can be akin to pounding your head against the wall, there was no point and the only result was your head would hurt afterwards.

"Ok, ok, fineeee. If you must know, I was on a cleaning mission." She said, as if it was standard practice to go on month-long cleaning missions.

Sweat drop. "… and… how… did this cleaning mission cause you to end up here?"

"Hmm. Well, we've been maintaining a spy network, and there are a lot of rogue cells, linked with Orochimaru, popping up around Fire Country. So, once we find these cells, usually around four or five missing-nin, what do you think should be done with them?"

"You… mean, you killed them?" How was this cleaning? I felt confused.

"No gaki, I sent them a cease and desist letter." She grinned wickedly. "Of course I killed them. That's what cleaning missions are about. You find the camp, spy on them, plant a few traps, wait until they sleep, and then clean them up."

I was very impressed. That really did sound like legitimate Ninja work. Some pretty sneaky stuff.

"So how did you get injured?"

She shrugged. "I got cocky. I was on my 8th cell, and I did some things I wouldn't do under normal circumstances. I killed four of them but a fifth one ambushed me and injured me. Don't worry, nothing life threatening, just some internal bleeding. The fucker is dead now, of course."

My eyes widened. Only Anko would pass off internal bleeding as some kind of minor annoyance.

She propped her head on a hand, a devilish smile on her face. "And what about you Naruto-kun, how was yours?"

"It went pretty smoothly… as you heard, we succeeded… although I can't exactly remember how I got injured to this level…" I said, trying to move my arms but failing, again.

"Aw… poor baby. Still, you survived. That's good."

"Yep, and did you hear about our results?" I said, excitement and pride swelling through me. "We even re-established our alliance with another country! Because of our team!"

She smiled. "Yes, congratulations gaki. And from what I could tell, you managed to not only succeed at your first mission, but you snagged a new girlfriend on top of that… _Ayame-chan_, she's that Ramen girl, hmm?"

Awkward pause. "… yea, that's her." A pit sank in my stomach, ominously.

She was grinning wider than ever, like a cat whose owner just bought a new goldfish. "And so, here I was, poor little me, all alone on a mission for two months, wondering if you missed me, Naruto-kun, wondering if you even thought about me. It seems you had other things on your mind, hmm?"

"No!" I replied instantly. "When you were gone, I thought about you every day, even when I was on my mission..."

At that moment, I didn't know what was more lame, my aroused "condition" or what just came out of my mouth.

"Oh really…" One side of her mouth quirked. "It must have been so tragic, you here in Konoha, worrying about your amazing and devoted girlfriend – _me_ – and the stress must have been overwhelming, you needed someone to comfort you, and who else, but the girl who makes the best Ramen in town? I bet you were there every day, enjoying your favorite food and putting the moves on _Ayame-chan_…"

The way she said that, it made me seem like the biggest sleazeball on the planet, the kind that goes through one woman after another, and doesn't care about them at all.

I growled, frustration surging through me.

"Don't say that…" I said quietly. "I was worried sick about you… and also. I never put a single move on her, you know I'm not the kind of person to do that…"

Our eyes connected. I was unflinching, because every word was true.

She suddenly burst out into laughter. "Gaki, don't be so serious, you know I'm just teasing you."

"You went kind of far there, Anko-chan."

"You're too cute, I can't help it." She sat up on the bed, stretching. She was wearing a thin hospital gown, and while it wasn't exactly flattering to her figure, I could see clearly the contours of her voluptuous body featured prominently as she stretched her arms above her head.

She walked over to my bed, sitting on the edge.

"So you want to share me with her?" She asked in a low voice.

I felt a lump in my throat. I could only nod, not saying anything.

She caressed my face softly with her fingers. "I see. Tell me Naruto-kun, is it because I am gone too much? Or is our relationship not fulfilling enough to you? Am I not enough for you?"

How to answer this question… was the most difficult part. One small misstep, half-truth, or implication, could hurt the woman's feelings irrecoverably. I was prepared though – I had thought about this for a long time, and spoke truthfully.

"…no, you are more than enough." I said slowly. "It's just. Ayame-chan's a very important person to me, and I want to find some way to make her happy as well. But, you're even more important. If you don't like it, I will tell her."

A quiet pause.

She smiled. "Good answer, gaki." She leaned in and kissed me, catching my lips tenderly.

After half a minute, she pulled away. "She seems like a nice girl, so I don't mind if I have to share you with her. I'm pretty easygoing, so I don't mind you dating other girls. However… it depends who they are."

"Ah, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, there are some people I don't like." She said, wrinkling her nose. "Some girls take themselves far too seriously. They act like they're god's greatest gift to earth, it pisses me off. Not that I'm accusing you of liking them, of course."

My eyes widened. I almost asked her if she had anyone specific in mind, but at that moment I was interrupted.

A nurse came in, and noticed Anko sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Mitarashi-san! Are you ok?"

She waved the nurse off. "I'm fine, just stretching. Actually, I'm planning on taking a nap, can you come back in an hour and wake me up then?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course, Mitarashi-san. Uzumaki-san, is everything alright?"

"Hai, everything's fine."

The nurse shut the door, leaving us alone once more.

XXXXX

**A/N: LEMON WARNING. LEMON WARNING. REST OF CHAPTER IS LEMON. IF FOR SOME REASON YOU WANT TO MAINTAIN YOUR INNOCENCE, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER. JUST SCROLL BACK TO THE TOP AND MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. (AND STAY IN SCHOOL KIDS)**

XXXXX

Anko went over the door to make sure it was closed, and locked it.

"It's just us two for an hour, Naruto-kun, what do you propose we do to pass the time?" She sashayed over to me, her hospital gown hugging her curves.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked nervously, intimidated by the wicked grin on her face.

"How about I finish what Ayame-chan started, Naruto-kun?"

I blushed. I could move my fingers slightly, but my arms and legs were still immobilized. "Anko-chan, you don't have to… I-I can't really move anything yet anyway…"

She smiled, the light from the sunset giving her an almost angelic glow.

"Don't worry, I can do everything."

Before I could respond, she crawled on top of me, shifting me onto my back, as she straddled my waist. Then, without warning, she dove in to kiss me, ferociously, as if my lips were the last source of oxygen left on earth. Immediately, I felt the same fire that ignited every time we kissed, there were invisible sparks that seemed to light up the now darkened room.

"I've missed you." There was an emotional tinge in her voice, as she ran her fingers along my chest.

"…Anko-chan…" I moaned, in between kisses. "I've missed you too."

Pulling away, she started rubbing her chest against mine, sending my hormones abuzz. I could see her ample cleavage from this view, her soft breasts molding as they squeezed against my body.

Then she pulled back, and pouted at me, in the most ravishing way possible. If I had my normal senses, I would have wanted to jump her at that point, and utterly ravage her. But for now, all I could do was stare approvingly, my breath caught as I suddenly felt more nervous than ever.

She had a sexy glint in her eyes, her violet hair dropping casually against her shoulders. There are some girls who are beautiful and some girls who are sexy, but those who can pull off both, wearing a shabby hospital gown nevertheless, are rare and few.

"Naruto-kun, for this hour, I'm all yours."

And with that, she threw off her hospital gown easily, the sight of her naked body appearing in front of me. Wearing just panties now, I couldn't help but gasp, she was drop-dead gorgeous, she straddled my legs now, her full breasts heaving in front of me.

"Like what you see, Naruto-kun?" She ran her hands along her breasts, kneading their soft formation in an obscenely sensual manner, which caused me to feel so excited, my crotch tingling with excitement.

"… you are really sexy, Anko-chan." I said, finding it hard to breathe. I had never seen her breasts before until today, and considering my only comparison point was the Kyuubi and some magazines, I don't know if my words meant anything.

She winked at me. "I would allow you to play with them, but since you can't move…"

She moved forward, to press her soft mounds against my face. When feeling them in the past, she was always clothed before… but now, her naked flesh, her topless figure, pressed against me, her breasts encompassing my face and massaging against my cheeks.

"They're really soft…" I mumbled, my vision blocked by her two ample breasts, blocking my view of everything besides the center of her chest.

She pulled back a little, her erect, luscious nipples in front of me.

"Lick them." She ordered.

I complied, my tongue hesitantly running over her protruding tits, touching the nipple skin and caressing it.

She moaned, excited by the sensation. "Yes! Naruto-kun, suck on them!"

I suckled lightly on her nipple, not knowing if I was doing the right thing or not, just that, she was moaning in pleasure, the scent of her intoxicating to me. Even though she had been in the hospital for so long, she smelled fantastic, that distinct, lavender scent, it was refreshing as hell.

I sucked on both of her nipples, and the surrounding areolas and breasts, for quite a while, before she finally bent down and kissed me again, then pulling away.

She shifted downwards, until she was straddling my ankles. A wicked glint in her eyes, I was slightly disconcerted - knowing that this time, I had no chance of stopping her from doing whatever she wanted. Not that I wanted to, of course…

"Have you ever… played with yourself, Naruto-kun?" She purred, running her fingers on my chest.

Honestly, I haven't really. Well, not to any significant point, that was for sure.

"Not really…" I faltered, as she descended farther down my stomach, the only thing separating my skin and her body and face, was a thin hospital gown.

Suddenly, she grabbed my gown-covered crotch, kneading and massaging it softly. "How does that feel?"

I could only gasp.

She nuzzled her face against it, cooing. "You're so excited, hehe. So cute."

I blushed, embarrassed and delighted at the same time, as she began to rub and stroke my crotch actively, while she looked at me with those amazing eyes of hers. She had the sexiest half-smile on her face, her half-lidded eyes gazing at me, knowing that she had more control over me than even myself at this point.

"Naruto-kun, if you were older I wouldn't ask this, but I don't want to feel like I am taking advantage of you. Do you want to continue further?"

Before she went on her mission, we never got too far, since we always met up in some dark alley, and we were always clothed. I understood now, that she was asking my permission to wander into unknown territory, where we would be exposed to each other intimately.

"Anko-chan… I do. I want you." I said quietly, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

She grinned, looking very satisfied with herself. "You've just earned yourself a ticket to heaven, gaki."

Lifting off my hospital gown from the bottom up, she exposed my naked lower body to her, my mast erect, with the cold air suddenly swarming my lower body, yet, all of my heat and blood had seemed to concentrate at one place.

She examined it for a second, then she lowered her face onto my mast, her lips brushing against the tip, as she kissed it lightly, evoking shudders through my body.

The pleasure was overwhelming. "… hh- Anko…" I moaned, not believing this was actually happening.

She had a devious, sensuous smile on her face. "I'm impressed… you are much bigger than I imagined, Naruto-kun."

My eyes widened. Was that a compliment? Was size important?

But at that moment, my thoughts were drowned mercilessly, she abruptly took half of my shaft into her mouth, her lips leading the way. It was so sudden, so powerful, I literally thought my crotch was going to fly off, my entire lower body buckled violently.

_What. The. FUCK!_

I nearly yelled, I think, but instead it came out as a hacked wheeze. Holy… shit...

Despite my intense reaction to her, she kept her mouth steady, instead, bobbed her head up and down, sliding my mast into her orifice, as she hummed softly, her ever so soft lips salivating, wetting and moisturizing every part.

Spasms splashed through me, it was an otherworldly experience, deeper and more powerful than I could have ever imagined. Was this better than ramen? Fuck… yes.

She withdrew, as she licked her lips, a seductive look on her face. "Do you like?"

"Fuck… yes." I gasped out, my mind literally out of control.

My mast seemed to shake and perk up, wanting her mouth again, wanting that soft paradise, that was like a second home. She softly gripped it with her hand, while running her other hand along my naked stomach and legs.

Then, she went back in, this time, her mouth salivating, she encompassed almost three quarters of my length into her mouth, and she began sucking and slurping, her tongue licking the bottom part of my tip, as if it was a popsicle of the most delicious flavor in the world.

"Ywou twaset so gwoed..." She uttered, her speech impaired by the hard and long shaft penetrating her mouth, the act itself exciting my mind like none other.

Her fingers lightly caressed my balls, as she licked and sucked, nothing stopped her from ravaging my crotch again and again, her mouth wondering wonders on the tip, the shaft, the balls, everything, was ravishing without compare.

The sight of her saliva, dangling and dropping around, mixing with my pre-emissions, was incredible. So dirty... yet so beautiful.

"Oh… Anko-chan… oh my god…" I moaned. It was embarrassing and invigorating at the same time, I had no control over myself, her licking and sucking had rendered me powerless.

A growing pressure was building within me, a pressure I had never felt before. A volcano, long dormant, yet, because of outside influences, it was stirring, a hidden power having awakened, and there was so much pressure, so much tension, yet it was blocked.

She began swirling her tongue around the tip, while running her fingers along my stomach, then to my chest, lightly caressing my nipples. "I." Lick. "Love." Lick. "Your." Suck. "Cock." She recaptured my shaft into her mouth, this time, she took in almost all of it, and the pressure became overwhelming.

Her tongue mercilessly ran over all of my shaft, stimulating me, while she sucked and slurped and salivated all over the entire length, it was as if she was singlehandedly pulling me into her with her mouth, through the most tender and sexual of actions.

She made sure to let me see everything – the sight of her blowing me like a toy, licking and pulling and tugging at my shaft, making sure her hair wasn't in the way. Those actions, with the addition of seeing her naked body, her cute butt sticking up in the air, her full breasts dangling mosaically, was too much for my mind to handle.

Well, there are really no other comparisons, besides a volcano, because at that moment, without warning, I erupted.

"Oh… FUCK!" I screamed out, it felt like my entire lower body was going to get separated from the rest of me, because I had lost all control, my muscles and nerves had gone haywire. The fact that I couldn't move anything, made me feel even more powerless, because the lava, whatever that was within me, was literally flung out of me.

Even though I could not see anything, I think an enormous amount of liquid began to spill out, because Anko had her mouth on my shaft and she did not pull back, my ejaculations shooting into her mouth again and again.

"Mmm!" She moaned, as her mouth became filled very, very fast.

Fear gripped me, I thought I was going to lose control forever, lose my sanity, become deranged, even. This orgasm, it felt like it would last forever, and I was momentarily afraid, that my mind would be permanently lost to this act of passion…

It was insane.

But slowly, I felt my orgasm slowing down, as I shuddered and gasped with relief. With a hand, she stroked me again and again, as she collected the remaining ejaculations from my shaft with her lips, and some of it leaked out onto her chin.

Withdrawing, holding my still firm, wet, and sloppy thing in her hands, she gave me that sexy, satisfied look, her mouth full, radiating this radiant, delirious look, of utter endearment, which made my heart pound harder than ever.

And then, she swallowed _everything_, slowly, swirling her tongue around her mouth to get the remaining bits, then swallowing that as well. She used her fingers and cleaned the rest of her face, then smiled at me, with her dazzling eyes and smug smile.

I could not believe, this amazing woman, utterly stunning violet-haired beauty in front of me, had just performed such an act of… indecency, of dedication and submission, to me, to go as far as to defile her pristine and beautiful skin with my most obscene of parts and fluids.

"Naruto-kun, did you enjoy that?"

I could only smile, breathing heavily. "Y-yes, Anko-chan. That was… insane."

She looked extremely pleased with herself, an elated expression on her face.

"You came so much. Very impressive, I must say, hehe." She gave me a sexy wink, her naked body luscious, her hair curling wildly.

I blushed. "… thank you."

She looked at my mast, which she had gripped with her hand. Almost inexplicably, it seemed to harden again, stiffer than ever, as if it had rejuvenated. Her eyes widened. "You want… more?"

"Ah?"

She grinned. "It must either mean that you are more virile than I thought… or that I am just turning you on like crazy…"

"… maybe both?" I asked meekly.

She chuckled, her eyes dancing with mirth. "Smart answer, gaki."

Any response I may have had was drowned out by her mouth returning to my crotch, for round two.

XXXXX

An hour later, I had ejaculated three more times, to my chagrin and her shock. I couldn't help it, she was just so ridiculously sexy, and she knew how to use her body to turn me on like none other. Her lips, tongue, breasts, fingers, she used them all, to put me into erotic paradise and keep me there.

She mentioned that her own body was still recovering, hence, we weren't able to exactly go _all _the way (whether I was mentally prepared for that or not, I really don't know). But after so many statements of "I love your dick" and "You taste so good," and getting blown for an entire hour by someone like her, was more than anything I had ever imagined. In fact, it was probably the most absurd, yet amazing hour of my life so far.

I was simply exhausted, and as the fourth orgasm had nearly claimed my entire body into chaos, I felt utterly spent. Combined with my recovering injuries, I was literally brain-dead.

Seeing my exhaustion, she covered me back up tenderly, and climbed back to her bed, telling me to sleep. By that time, I think I was already half-asleep.

Not only was she gorgeous, she was smart, sexy, and a powerful shinobi to boot. She could tease me like none other, yet, she was compassionate and dedicated towards me, and I knew that her feelings for me were real, bonded and built through our time spent together.

As I fell asleep, I thought to myself, my entire life, up to that moment… well, regardless of what happened in the past, for things to end up like _this_… there must be _someone_ looking out for me up there.

Little did I know, that was only the beginning.

XXXXX

**A/N: To the people who actually REVIEW, this chapter is dedicated for you. You stuck with this story for 20 chapters, over 50,000 words, and so for that I am grateful. This is only the first of many, many lemons, each more awesome than the last, so… all I can say is, if you keep reviewing, well, good things will happen.**


	22. Goodbye

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 22: Goodbye**

Drip. Drip.

In my mindscape once more. The dark, damp walls were gloomy, as I splashed through the sewers to visit my prisoner again.

I haven't been back here in over a week… and everything seemed so foreign to me now, so uninviting.

Rounding the corner, I saw the massive jail ahead, and a sudden feeling of anxiety washed through me. The entire place seemed to radiate…_sadness_.

"Kyuubi-sama?" I asked nervously. "Are you there?"

The massive jail seemed so empty. So dark. I approached closer and closer to the jail, I could not see anything, the blackness seemed to encompass me at every turn.

I could barely make out the outlines of a figure, sitting at the back of the jail cell, her head cast downwards, and her hands covering her face.

She was sobbing.

"Kyuubi-sama!" I cried, stopping in front of the large iron bars. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

Ignoring me, she kept crying, her tears falling from her eyes. In fact, so many tears had fallen, that cold, emotionless ground she sat on, became a pool of tears. My heart sank as I watched this display of such sadness before me.

"Kyuubi-sama…" I tried again. "Please, tell me what's wrong…"

She looked up at me with tear-stricken eyes, her voluptuous, naked body, curled up, her normally perfect red hair, now dripping wet and wild. Her lips pert, sensually, yet, her ravishing face now seemed less radiant, and her eyes looked more forlorn than ever.

It was a minute before she finally spoke.

"**How could you…**" she started, then trailed off.

I blinked. "… how could I what, Kyuubi-sama?"

Sniffing, she abruptly turned her back on me, and began bawling again. It made me feel terrible, and if it weren't for the gothic, threatening jail bars, I would rush in there to comfort her.

"Please… stop crying…" I said desperately. "Let me know what's wrong…"

She did not turn. Her back still faced towards me, she spoke.

"**You… you fucking bastard…**"

Absolute bewilderment consumed me. I shuffle my feet nervously, standing in front of her jail cell. I had no idea why she was so bitter, so sad.

"**I can't believe you… you let her blow you…**"

My eyes widened in shock.

"**You don't care about me at all, do you…**" her voice was quiet, but ominous. "**You don't give a** **_shit_** **about me…**"

I shook my head. "No, Kyuubi-sama, that's not true, I do care about you, a lot!"

She sniffed. "**Bullshit.** **How many times did I offer myself to you? Fifty? Sixty times?**" She pointed a shaking finger at me. "**Yet, how many times did that** **_whore_** **offer herself to you? At most, only five!**" She wailed, not even able to look at me.

"Kyuubi-sama…" I said hesitantly, then realized that I had absolutely no idea what to say in this situation.

I was going to try and defend Anko-chan, but in the face of _that_ argument, it did not even seem to make any sense. How was "five times" more 'whorish' than fifty? But never mind her logic…

She finally turned to face me again, our eyes connecting, and a lump came to my throat. I was stunned by her otherworldly beauty, an almost angelic sorrow, as tears slid off her face in an anguished fashion, her ample breasts heaving and rising jaggedly at every breath.

"**Don't Kyuubi-sama me, brat!**" She glowered. "**I can do everything that whore can do, except better!** **_LOOK_** **at me! Am I not far sexier than her? Do I not turn you on just as much as she does, in fact, even more so?**

My immediate reaction was, I couldn't help but agree. She had the appearance of a goddess, and a body to simply _die_ for.

Yes, she was more attractive… but there are other things besides beauty that separated her from Anko-chan and the others… although at the current moment I could not think of any at all.

"**If you wanted a blowjob, all you needed to do was ask, I would have blown you for an entire day if you wanted! If you wanted to fuck, I would have fucked you until you fainted, and then I would have awakened you with another blowjob, handjob, tittyfuck, whatever!**" She ranted, looking deranged.

Her legs were crossed, as she sat on the ground. Despite her fury, she looked terribly sexy, the kind that made you want to faint, as she leaned her unclothed back against the harsh, freezing wall.

"**And yet… you choose** **_her_****… someone who chose to go on a month long mission over spending time with you. Instead of ME, someone who would give anything to be with you, who would** **_do_** **anything to be with you, just to touch you, and maybe a kiss, nothing more, if only for just one minute!**" And then she went back to bawling.

An enormous pit fell in my stomach. I was shell-shocked. I had no idea she felt so passionate, so emotional towards me…

"… I didn't know Kyuubi-sama… I didn't know you felt this way…" I replied, my heart crying out for this woman who wanted me so badly.

There was an incredibly awkward and long silence, as her sobs slowly died down. She ran an elegant hand through her hair, brushing it out of her tear-stricken face.

She finally shook her head. "**What's the point. You don't want to fuck me… because I'm a demon. You think I am incapable of feeling emotions. So instead, you prefer your human bitches, since you think you can love them. But I can love too, you know!**"

I blinked, stunned.

Suddenly, I realized why she had been acting so weird lately… her constant advances, her offers, I never took them seriously. I always merely assumed that she was joking, that she was mocking me, never that her "feelings" towards me were actually genuine.

All of those refusals began to add up, causing her to withdraw from me, and summon me to her realm less and less often. My dismissal of her sexual offers as mere teasing, along with my activities with Anko-chan just a few hours earlier, culminated into her current outburst of misery and resentment.

"Kyuubi-sama… you should have told me before, that this was truly how you felt…" I said quietly. "I never assumed your offers were serious…"

She shrugged. "**Whatever… it doesn't matter anymore. I won't bother you anymore with those idiotic requests. I'll stop** **_begging_** **you to fuck me… it's clear that you don't want me anyway.**"

"No!" I shook my head passionately. "I mean… if you really do want me, I can… I can try to be with you. Just… you have to understand, I'm still young, and I'm still trying to figure all of this out…"

There was a pause, as she seemed to consider my proposal. Her red eyes seemed to glaze over, as if she was already imagining what activities the two of us would engage in...

But then she bit her lip, and scowled at me. "**I don't want your pity! I don't want to get fucked out of sympathy, brat. It's too late now. I wanted you to** **_want_** **me, not feel sorry for me!**" And she started to cry again.

Standing there in that sewer, I felt more lost than ever.

Kami of heaven, this situation was exactly like Ayame's, except twice as ridiculous… yet, just as heartbreaking. It was literally a déjà vu of the library, yet, this time, I was not dealing with another human, but rather a thousand-year old, immortal demon.

I remember, promising myself, that I would _always_ treat others as human beings. But what if they were not human in the first place? Do the same rules apply? Do I still follow my code, my lifelong promise?

It occurred to me that just like the library, there was nothing I could do or say at this moment, that would repair the situation.

There was a pause in her sniffling, as she glanced at me. " **So… just go away. Just get out of here. I'll still give you chakra when you need it. Just forget about me, ok? I won't bother you anymore.**"

"What! Kyuubi-sama…" I felt terrible. Despite my former reluctance to accept her offers, I always felt a unique kind of empathy towards her. We were connected by fate, and she was practically part of me, having been stuck inside me for so long.

And it was at those darkest moments, when no one else was there for me, _she_ was. When Iruka betrayed me, she was there to protect me. When I was lonely, she was there to keep me company. When I was crippled and on the brink of being murdered, she was there to fight for me and keep me alive. She was my light, my hope, my angel...

She has given me more than I could ever ask of anyone. And she did it all, without a single condition – well, besides her infinite teasing and constant begging for sex. But still, her genuine affection towards me, her constant watching over my life, my challenges, her unconditional help, even when I didn't ask for it – I felt like I had to do _something_ in return.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi-sama. I shouldn't have assumed you were only joking. You're such an amazing and powerful being, and honestly, I could never tell what you were actually thinking. I guess… I'm just not ready yet for you."

Her expression softened, seeming slightly placated by my compliment of her. She found a pebble in front of her and started playing with it, like a little child.

I continued, not knowing whether I'd get anywhere. "Is there anything I can do for you? Please. Tell me if there's something I can do… to make up for this…"

A slight smile appeared on her face, as she glanced up at me. "**You mean, ask you for something besides to stick your cock in my mouth?**"

I blushed, glad that she was lightening up a little. "… I'm being serious, Kyuubi-sama."

There was a pause, as she mulled it over. I felt oddly lame for proposing to her, since, there was not much I could give her besides sex, which I wasn't ready for, and companionship, which she didn't seem to want.

"**There is something… but I doubt you'd even consider it…**" She began, but trailed off.

I perked up, stepping closer. "Just tell me Kyuubi-sama, I want to know."

She suddenly became unusually shy, as if she had become Hinata's long-lost twin sister. "**I… mmm… I'd like to… never mind…**"

"No, don't say that… just tell me what you want..." I encouraged her.

She looked around the prison cell, with a mixture of anguish and distaste in her eyes. The four corners of the dungeon, were dirty, bleak and haunting, as the walls seemed to have faded. There was only a small bed in the corner, where she likely slept in her human form, and nothing else.

A wave of pity washed through me. Living here for so many years… by herself, with no one else to keep her company, wanting desperately to touch someone, to be with someone… no wonder she was so eager to offer herself to me…

She shook her head. "**You'd never agree to it. I… it's pointless. I have no bargaining power over you anyway. Even if I threaten you with no more chakra, I'll still end up giving it to you anyway when you need it, since if you die, so will I…**"

I growled, frustration seeping into me. "Kyuubi-sama! Stop treating me like an adversary… our relationship… our relationship is different now. You're my friend, Kyuubi-sama. I _want_ to help you…"

Sorrow and resignation glimmered in her eyes. It was rather unnerving actually, to see the Kyuubi, normally so rambunctious and titillating, be so emotional and pessimistic. It was as if she had already given up on life, on her own dreams and hopes, and she had resigned herself to her fate…

"**You can't help me, Naruto-kun. I'm a demon. I'm always going to be one. I'm always going to be in this prison, forever sealed into container after container. What I want is pointless, Naruto-kun.**"

A wave of self-angst seemed to quake through her, as she shrugged sorrowfully, her shoulders drooping.

"**Just… just go on and live your life. You're a great person, Naruto-kun. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Any girl besides me… I'm sorry for bothering you so much with my... sex requests. I know you'd never want me… I'm just an ugly bitch anyway…**"

"No Kyuubi, that's not true at all!" I refuted desperately. Sex-crazed demon, she might be, but ugly? UGLY? If she was 'ugly,' then all of those models on those magazines should just retire and become janitors or something.

Ignoring me, she continued on. "**And I'm sure… you will succeed in your dreams one day. To become a powerful Shinobi, to become Hokage, to protect the ones you care about…**"

My heart was pounding. At that point, I felt so much compassion, so much pity for her, that I wanted to hold her in my arms, and comfort her, and take care of her…

She had this pitiful expression on her face. "**And… I'm sorry for what I've done… to your family. You are fully justified, in hating me forever. I accept… I accept my punishment… for what I did…**" She grew quieter and quieter.

"No! I already told you, I forgive you of that, don't you remember?" I said, shaking my head furiously.

It was as if she couldn't hear me at all. "**Also… I'm a worthless demon anyway. All I do is cause trouble for you, for this world. Every container I get sealed in, ends up living a horrible, lonely life. Like you, Naruto-kun. You suffered so much because of me. I don't deserve to have you be my friend.**"

Pangs of pity and compassion ached through me, yet I was utterly at a loss for words.

Sobbing quietly, she cast her head downwards, not looking at me. "**So… you should just stop interacting with me. I will always be here, of course, and I will always give you chakra when you need it. But just forget about me. Because... I'm just a worthless demon… a piece of shit… a whore… I don't deserve to be alive… I deserve to be here… by myself… forever alone…**"

She stopped, tears dripping from her eyes.

I could only stand there, complete, and utterly dumbfounded. What… the hell was going on? How did this happen? How did the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest of the tailed beasts, the most powerful, immortal being in the past millennia, get reduced to _this_... a self-pitying, self-hating, cynical emo-girl who basically gave up on any hope of attaining happiness?

She turned her back on me, and crawled to a far corner, into the darkness. "**Have a good life with your Anko, Kurenai, and Ayame-chan. They are infinitely more deserving of your love than I am…**"

"No Kyuubi, that's not true-…" I said desperately.

She sank pathetically into the corner, as if she was ready to die or something. "**Bye Naruto-kun… you can go now…**"

The prison began to fade away. Cascades of regret and anxiety filled me. Was this really the last time I would see her?

A torment of emotions and crazy ideas began to fill me. I didn't want this to be our last time seeing each other! No!

I felt so bad for her, so much sympathy in fact, I just wanted to hug her, and comfort her until she felt better. I didn't want her to be in there alone, for who knows, the next twenty, thirty, fifty years?

I wanted to see her again. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to see her beautiful face, to see her smile, to see her _happy_…

Suddenly, I noticed the ages-old scroll plastered on the front of the prison, the one that said _Seal_ in Kanji, the lock which kept the Kyuubi no Kitsune locked inside me. As long as this was there, the Kyuubi could never get out… and now, I could never get back in…

The scroll itself was right in front of me now, but it was fading… soon to be gone forever…

In a mad rush of desperation, I launched my hand at the seal, insanely, as if doing so would keep me inside the realm, as if doing so, would allow me to be with her for a few moments longer…

And then it happened.

The seal came off.

_It came off_.

I froze. The parchment dropped on the ground, now just an ordinary sheet of paper… worthless…

There was a cyclone, a hurricane, as if the realm itself was erupting. Everything seemed to explode, blinding lights were flashing all over the place, and I had absolutely no idea what was going on, or what I had just done…

And then, I heard a laugh… a small, evil laugh… of an enormous satisfaction, of triumph, of unrepressed glee… as if untold riches had just been attained…

The world abruptly faded to black.


	23. Enslaved

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 23: Enslaved**

I woke up with a start.

I was still in the hospital. The sunlight shone in, it was early morning.

My eyes flashing open, waves upon waves of unsuppressed _dread_ washed through me, as I grappled with what I had just done, dazed…

Briefly scanning the room, I noticed it was empty. Even Anko-chan's bed was vacant, she had left me a note, it seemed.

But there was no time to even think about that, because at that moment, a swirling vortex of a scarlet mass formed above me, and suddenly, the Kyuubi no Kitsune flashed into existence, in a blinding discharge of luminosity.

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Cackling, she landed right on top of me.

I was flabbergasted.

"**WOOOHOOO!**" Her naked figure was upright as she straddled my lower body, her arms flying wildly in triumph. "**I'M FREE, I'M FREE, I'M FREEEEEE!**"

Speechless, I could only gawk at her, stunned.

Smirking, she gazed at me, her eyes dancing with mirth. I could hardly believe it, her countenance had completely morphed from that of self-pitying, depressed emotional angst, to now, this ecstatic, unrepentant expression of untamed joy.

"**Do you have any idea what you just did, brat?**" She asked me, more smugly than the criminal who just got exonerated based on procedural error. "**Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. What you've done?**" She enunciated each word heroically.

I blinked, my mind blown.

I just… released the Kyuubi, didn't I? I just committed a grave error… I just sentenced the world to a new nightmare…

She noticed my eyes widen in realization and horror. Grinning jubilantly, she forcefully grabbed the front of my hospital gown and pulled me into a sitting position. Her mesmerizing red eyes connected with mine, her mane of sleek, stylish red hair cascading down her shoulders, sparkling under the morning sun.

"**Naruto-kun… you've freed me…**"

And then, she kissed me, with the fury of a thousand stars, her soft, supple lips attacking mine passionately, as if they were the last source of water on the entire planet. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into her, and kissing me deliriously, relentlessly.

I could only kiss her back, shell-shocked. I could move my arms and legs a little bit now, but they were still sore.

"**Mmm… I can't believe it…**" She murmured, in between the constant swipes and caresses of our lips. "**You let me out… without me even asking you to…**"

A trainwreck of emotions crashed through me. Utter bewilderment, what the hell… what the hell?

"**That was what I wanted, Naruto-kun… I wanted to be free… I wanted to live in this world again, to be out of that blasted prison forever… that was the thing I wanted most, more than anything else…**"

Her luxurious body pressed against mine, she snaked her tongue into my mouth, running it along the interiors, as she seemed to relish every single breath, every single kiss. Her scarlet hair, now gleaming brightly in the sunlight, fluttered against my cheeks, and her hands ran along my back, in utter joy.

In between the fervent kisses, my mind slowly returned to normalcy.

"Kyuubi-sama…" I mumbled, my lips still pressed against hers. "You… you could have just asked me… to release you…"

She kissed me again and again. Then she pulled back a bit, and looked deeply into my eyes.

"**Would you really have unchained me, Naruto-kun, if I had asked you? Knowing who I am, and what I've done, would you **_**really**_** set me loose on your human world, again?**"

My eyes widened. I had never even considered her escaping to be a possibility, a consequence of my actions…

"I'm sure… I'm sure I would have considered it…" I said, feeling tremendously pressured all of a sudden.

One side of her lips perked up. "**But you would have ended up refusing me. Don't deny it!**" She purred, her exposed body curled up against me. "**I **_**know **_**you. You care a lot… too much – about this village, and the people in it. And you'd immediately suspect me of plotting mass destruction, or cold vengeance, like, 'rawr let me out so I can eat your friends.'**"

I suppressed a snort – the way she said that last line, it was so adorable, it didn't sound threatening at all.

She continued. "**Under normal circumstances, you would never do **_**anything**_** to threaten your village and the people you care about. Am I right, Naruto-kun?**"

"Yeah... that's true..." I couldn't help but agree, and now it dawned upon me, why she was so shy, so timid with her request…

"**So… I had to make you feel sorry for me. Hehe. You felt **_**terrible **_**for me, didn't you?**" She gloated, her cheeks flushed with happiness. "**You thought, poor little Kyuubi, all she thinks about is sex, surely she's not actually planning to escape?**"

Balking, I realized that this entire time, she had this planned… from her first offer, until her final tantrum… it was all geared towards this day…

And she succeeded. I _did_ view her as slightly one-dimensional (a sex-crazed demon), and that made her seem ironically innocent, since I never even once sensed that she actually wanted to escape this entire time…

"**But of course, I didn't expect you to release me so soon… I just wanted to make you feel bad for me…**"

I was confused as hell. "B-but… you said you were going to never bring me back again…"

She grinned triumphantly. "**Obviously! But I wasn't **_**truly **_**planning on never seeing you again, maybe, I would have waited a week at most, and then brought you back to see how everything was going… hehehehe.**"

Shaking my head, I could not help but think about how devious she was. So… this was her master plan this entire time… to break out of that prison, to become free… all based on the assumption that my feelings would be easy to manipulate, that my pity for her loneliness, her wretched situation, would eventually lead me to release her…

"You… you baka fox!" I yelled, at the top of my lungs. "I can't believe you!"

She stopped short, her excessive grin fading into a concerned look. "**Can't believe what?**"

It was my turn to yell at her. "You assumed that I wouldn't free you if you asked me? What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you assume the worst in me?"

She bit her lip. "**I don't know! Maybe because you always rejected me? Maybe because you spent all your time thinking about your Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan, and you never even ONCE thought about me?**"

I scowled at her. But she did have a point… I _did _spend more time thinking about the others than her.

"Still, you shouldn't just assume the worst in me! I want you to be happy too!" I retorted, my face heating up in embarrassment.

A long silence fell. The quiet, empty room was only interrupted sometimes by voices outside, but it was only the two of us in the room, annoying the hell out of each other.

We glared at each other, neither of us giving an inch.

Finally, she pouted. "**Fine, fine, I was wrong to assume that you'd never release me. But… it doesn't matter, because now I'm freeee! Teehehehehe!**"

I could only stare at her… unrestrained joviality.

Okaaaay then… her ridiculous cheerfulness warmed my heart. I couldn't help but smile back at her, despite the fact that this situation was rapidly getting out of control.

"**So… Naruto-kun… what should I do now… should I kill you, go on another rampage, and destroy Konoha in my plot to take over the world?**" She asked, her eyes teasing me.

My eyes bulged. "NO! Kyuubi-sama, please…" I could sense she was teasing, but… I was still a little unsure exactly _what _was going on inside her crazy mind.

She stuck out her tongue at me. "**Just kidding, brat! Hehehe! I **_**would**_** have done that if you'd freed me under different premises… like if I tricked you into thinking that you could kill me somehow by destroying the seal…**" She explained, pretending to growl fiercely (which instead came off as insanely cute). "**But, right now, I feel so much goodwill – affection rather, towards you, that I actually have a-NOTHER proposal!**"

I blinked, not daring to say anything that would change her mind for the worse…

She ran her fingers along my chest sensually, returning to her seductive self. "**My proposal is simple. Teehehehe. For a pathetic mortal, I rather like you. I want to help you succeed. I want to help you on your quest to become the greatest Shinobi ever, and become Hokage.**"

My eyes widened. She still wanted to _help _me?

She continued. "**Hence, I will become your ****slave****. You are my master now, and I'll do **_**anything **_**you want…**"

Her eyes dancing exuberantly, she pressed her hands against her lavish breasts and began playing with them, moaning obscenely. It was the height of absurdity, she had gone absolutely mental…

"WHAT!" I yelled, blood rushing at light speed into my lower regions. "Don't… don't say such ridiculous things!"

She narrowed one of her eyes, radiating that sexy half-lidded look while she beamed at me. "**What's wrong?**"

I shook my head urgently. "You just got your first breath of freedom… and now you want to, uh, enslave yourself to me?"

"**Definitely, **_**master**_**.**" She purred with enthusiasm.

I couldn't help but think that this was just so… _wrong_. To enslave someone… images of pathetic, tortured servants, being whipped into submission crossed my mind. I wanted to have nothing to do with any of that!

"No Kyuubi-sama. I refuse." I replied, resolute. "I won't allow you to degrade yourself like that."

She arched an eyebrow, snobbishly.

"I want you to live your life the way you've always wanted." I paused, then continued, a little nervous. "I mean… I'd like it if you didn't harm anyone here in Konoha… but, I think you should go after your own goals, your own dreams, and not be stifled by me…"

She blinked, looking a little confused.

I held my gaze, unrelenting.

Then she started howling in laughter like none other, as if I had just told her a hilarious joke involving immortal beings dominating puny mortals. My eyebrows twitched with annoyance.

"**Goals? Dreams? Brat, I'm fucking **_**immortal**_**, do you really think I give a shit about my future?**" She taunted, in between her joyful sniggering. "**You pathetic humans, of course you place such high value on your **_**goals **_**and your **_**dreams**_**, because you have such short lives, and only one chance to live! But none of that means anything to me, since I can do anything I want, forever! You see what I mean?**"

I bit my lip, trying to wrap my (slightly stupid) mind around that concept.

She smirked, arching her back, her exposed butt sticking up in the air, as she supported herself with her arms placed on either side of my body.

"**I am becoming your slave, no matter what, Naruto-kun. Or should I say, Naruto-**_**sama**_**…**" She declared proudly. "**And if you refuse me, then I really **_**will **_**destroy all of Konoha, do you want that?**"

Goddamnit! Now, it was _me _who didn't have any bargaining power against her. I shook my head fervently, causing her to giggle.

"S-so… you are… you are basically enslaving me, to become your… m-master?" I stammered.

She thought about it for a bit, and then nodded. "**Yep, I guess you could put it that way…**"

I groaned, clutching my forehead. There was really nothing I could do to stop her. She was totally out of control. And in such an obscenely cute, lecherous, and rather annoying manner.

"… can you promise then, not to make me do anything weird, Kyuubi-sama...?"

"**No! Don't call me **_**that **_**anymore. From now on you will call me 'slave!'**" She loudly interrupted, beaming at me. "**And don't worry, **_**you **_**are the master, you are the one who tells **_**me **_**what to do.**"

I blinked, feeling very unsure of the validity of that statement. The current situation definitely seemed like it was the other way around.

"**So, you can order me to do anything you want. I can cook for you, clean for you, massage you, blow you, fuck you, nothing is out of question! Hehehehe! The only two rules are, you can't disown me as your slave, and you _have_ to ****call ****me slave, except in public.**" She chirped.

Blushing furiously at these… guidelines, I shook my head. "No way, that's totally barbaric, Kyuubi-sama!"

"**SHUT UP! It's SLAVE, brat!**" She thundered, causing me to back down in fear.

"Okay okay!" I replied meekly, not exactly sure why she was so obsessed about being called 'slave.' Perhaps some kind of fetish? From 'Kyuubi-sama' to 'slave'… I guess my former perception of her as 'elitist' might have been too hasty…

She grinned self-indulgently, her eyes now formed in just two lines of smugness. (^^) "**So… master, do you accept me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, as your devoted and willing slave?**"

Sighing, I resigned myself to my fate. Well… things could have ended up a lot worse than getting the most intelligent, powerful demon in the universe to become your slave. Even if technically, again, _she _was the one enslaving _me_... to become her lord and master…

I nodded slowly. "I do… I accept you… slave…"

Gazing at me slavishly, she reached into her ass, and out of nowhere, she pulled out a small, dark brown leather collar, ornately designed, with a buckle and everything. She showed it to me proudly.

"**Do you like?**"

I gaped. "What... the hell is that?" I asked, highly suspicious of anything she pulled out of her ass.

She smirked. "**Silly master. I'm your property now. I need some identification.**"

Then, she molded some chakra, and it singed on the leather, forming bright, scarlet words written in an ancient calligraphy:

**_Property of Uzumaki Naruto_**

Then, she fastened it around her neck, tightly, until it was nearly choking her. She then pulled out a braided leather leash, out of nowhere again, and fastened it onto her collar, offering me the other end.

She then gave me a sensuous, slavish look. "**Master, if I ever get out of line, you can just pull.**"

I suddenly felt short of breath. My mouth opened, and then closed, and then opened again.

"I... I don't think... this is too barbaric..." I started, but the dominating glint in her eyes ended my protests immediately.

Groaning, I took the leash. I wanted to argue against her, I really did, but knowing her, she might just add on yet another rule that said I had to abuse her or something. So instead, I stayed quiet, but knew inside that I would _never _actually commit such a cruel and savage act such as choking her with her... err, choker.

Her naked body was arched perversely, in the most seductive way imaginable, her beautifully soft breasts molding as they pressed against my legs, her butt sticking in the air, perfectly reminiscent of Anko-chan's posture when she was blowing me, just the night before.

Beaming jubilantly, she lowered herself until her face was right above my crotch. Her captivating red eyes danced with lustfulness, as she glanced at me slavishly. Her expression was so sensual, so tender, it made my heart ache.

And it was at that moment, I _knew_ my life had just reached an entirely new level of anarchy.

"**Now… Naruto-sama, what will be your first order of business, hmm?**"

I gulped.


	24. Back in Business

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 24: Back in Business**

Shaking out of my daze, I covered my crotch protectively and gave the Kyuubi a stern gaze. "Kyuubi-sam- slave, I mean. Let's get out of here first, ok?"

To my infinite surprise, she agreed, albeit looking slightly disappointed. "**Fine… as master wishes.**" She slurped a little bit, swallowing the drool that came out of her mouth when she was preparing to expose my crotch.

"Right… also, can you put some clothes on?" I asked nervously, still new to this whole "giving orders" kind of thing. In her current undressed state – with just a leather collar, that is, she was far too indecent to go out in public. That, and the fact that she looked like the living fantasy of every male in Konoha… screw that, the world; she was sure to attract trouble, of the worst kind possible.

Nodding, she conjured up a long-sleeved, sleek, regal, black dress, luxuriously embroidered, which looked simply stunning.

I was impressed by her handiwork. "Wow! That looks amazing!" The dress was so high-classed, so detailed, so fashionable, it might have come directly out of a luxury store.

_RIP! TEAR!_

To my shock, she began ripping the dress apart, until there were long, jagged cuts running through the entire dress.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She winked at me. "**Master, a slave needs appropriate clothing.**"

Then, she clothed herself with the remaining rags, and now, despite wearing a priceless dress, it looked as if she was a refugee and found her outfit out of a trash chute. The even more disturbing thing was, she managed to look even _sexier _than before.

"Okay then…" I replied, highly disturbed. "Can you uh, help me find my clothes?"

Obediently, she crawled on her hands and knees, looking around the packed room and under my bed. I don't know how she does it, but she somehow manages to make even the most mundane activities look erotic.

Meanwhile, I flexed my fingers and toes. Miraculously, it seemed that I had recovered almost perfectly. While they were still sore, I was heartened to have regained so much control. Next destination: Full recovery!

"**Found them!**" My beloved orange jumpsuit was tossed onto my bed, my nose catching a fresh whiff of newly-washed scent.

"Thanks, Kyu-… slave." I called. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this whole… relationship.

Her head popped up above bed level. "**No need to thank slave, master, instead you should punish slave instead, teehehehehe. Might I recommend some act-**"

"Not now!" I cut in, abruptly feeling red in the face, as my imagination ignited.

"**Okay okay…**" Pouting, she got into a kneeling position at the foot of my bed, watching me slip into my jumpsuit.

An odd feeling filled me at that point. It felt like it's been years since I last put on my trusty jumpsuit and entered the real world, yet in reality it's only been less than a week. But so much has happened since then, such as making up with Ayame-chan, doing… _that _with Anko-chan, and now, being forced to enslave the Kyuubi no Kitsune, of all people…

And all of it happened on this very bed… a small, white, hospital bed.

Well, I had to move on, and getting back home was my first destination. Then, to find Kakashi-sensei and the rest of team 7, for details on the next mission. Afterwards, a little bit of therapy training, and also of course, seeing if Kurenai is back yet. And then paying a visit to Ayame… and Anko too, although I still had no idea how to locate her… but never mind that.

"Alright slave, let's go!" With newfound enthusiasm for life, (and a to-do list) I roared triumphantly, getting on my wobbly feet.

"**Hai, Naruto-sama!**"

_CRASH!_

"Uh, on second thought, let's take a break." I mumbled, faceplanted on the floor.

XXXXX

We managed to make it back home in one piece. While I was able to walk for most of it, I also had to ride on her back for the last part of the journey, albeit a bit unstably (she kept on trying to get me to grope her).

On the way back, we decided to draw up a public storyline for her, considering the fact that she's going to be an adult woman (a crazy hot one, at that), living with me, an orphan. So we decided that she would be called "Kitsune" if we ran into anyone, and that she's a minor fox summon in human form.

Which is pretty much true, except there's a major discrepancy between being a "minor summon" and being the most powerful demon in existence.

Barely just getting home and settling down, there was a knock on the door.

"**Don't worry master, I'll only come out if you call for me.**" She assured me as she went to the bedroom. (My apartment has a small common room, a kitchen area, and a bedroom).

I nodded in relief as I headed to the door. While she'll eventually meet everyone, I had too much of a headache to deal with introducing her at this moment.

"Hey guys!" I greeted Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei outside my door. Sakura smiled at me, while Sasuke merely nodded.

"Yo!" The one-eyed Jounin greeted, putting away his book. "We came here after the hospital told us you discharged yourself. How have you been recovering since yesterday?"

I grinned, warmth spreading through me to see my team. "A lot better! Almost there, dattebayo!"

"Good to hear. So, I'll have to move on to business. Sasuke, Sakura, since Naruto is now here, I will notify you three of an upcoming event. The Chuunin Exams are coming up in a week, and I have to let Hokage-sama know by sunset whether you three are participating."

Our eyes collectively widened. The Chuunin Exams?

Noticing our looks, Kakashi-sensei continued. "It's an international test with participants from all countries, and this year they're being held in Konoha. There's three stages, testing your battle knowledge, survival skills, and fighting ability."

I nodded, a rush of excitement surging through me. "And if we pass, we become Chuunin-ranked?"

"Yep, that's right. However… I will warn you right now: some of the genin attending are from foreign villages, and they grew up in much harsher environments than you did in Konoha. They are dangerous and will not hesitate to kill you during combat if they sense your weakness. So, if you three want to sign up, you will face the possibility of death, again."

The three of us glanced at each other. I noticed that Sakura looked surprisingly determined. It was as if something had changed, during that mission to Snow. She seemed to have lost some of that Academy innocence, and did not falter at the prospect of death this time.

Sasuke looked stoic as always. However, as I am pretty sure I know him better than anyone else in Konoha right now, his thoughts were likely, '_ima pwn some losers, show this dobe how much he sux and what else, am I forgetting something, oh that's right TAKE REVEEEENGEEEE!_'

(A/N: these are not Sasuke's actual thoughts, just Naruto's impersonations of them)

"Kakashi-sensei." I spoke up for the three of us. "I think we're ready, dattebayo! We have one of the best teams around in terms of teamwork and coordination. And I'm positive I will finish recovering by next week, in fact, in the next few days."

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure? Sasuke? Sakura?"

A brief pause. Then Sakura spoke.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei, I agree with Naruto." She took a deep breath. "If we get scared by the prospect of death, then we really shouldn't be in this profession!"

I have never felt so proud of Sakura than I did, at that very moment.

"Hn." Came the grunt from you-know-who.

Kakashi-sensei eye-smiled at the three of us. "Very well then. I will notify Hokage-sama of your participation. I am very proud of the three of you, especially your performance during the mission. You have grown together as a team far past my initial expectations, even you, Sasuke."

Sakura and I both blushed, although Sasuke just grunted, most likely thinking '_Im the best I dun need these mothafuckas, I gots my sharingan and my clan... oh wait my clans dead cuz of who oh my god i think i am forgetting about someone hmm who might this person be that i can't remember off the top of my head it's like on the tip of my tongue oh wait oh wait oh wait here it comes here it comes... IMA KILL YOU TRAITOR!_'

"Sasuke, Sakura, training will start at 2:00 today."

They both nodded.

He turned towards me. "Naruto, you can take the day off, as you're still recovering. Meet us at training ground 7 tomorrow at 10."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei! See you guys!"

XXXXX

_Knock knock knock knock knock!_

I groaned, just about to check on what the Kyuubi was doing in my room, yet another distraction!

Hobbling back to the door, I opened it to see Konohamaru and his gang of idiots, Moegi and Udon.

"Oh hey, it's you guys!"

They cheered when they saw me. "Naruto-onii-chan! You're alive! YAY!"

I grinned. "Yep! What's going on with you three?" For some reason, I was rather fond of these little brats.

Konohamaru raised his fist in the air. "Boss, we're going to play Ninja! Please please please boss, can you play with us?"

"Hmm… well, I can't move very well…" I started.

"That's ok, you can play my old man then!" Konohamaru cut in, grinning.

"Hmm…" The three of them immediately put on three sets of puppy dog eyes. "Fine, fine, just give me a minute!"

"YATTA!" Their celebration continued even after I shut the door in their faces.

I smiled as I wobbled over to the bedroom. Playing with those kids has been something I've always enjoyed, and given my current condition, it was probably all I could do anyway.

Well… that, versus engaging in whatever debauchery the Kyuubi had planned for me…

"Kyuubi, I'm coming in."

Indeed, as soon as I entered, she was laying on my bed, perfectly naked again, in an extremely sexual pose, her scarlet hair spread over the pillow, her irresistible body curled sensually around the blankets, leaving nothing to imagination.

"**...OH… OH! YES! Naruto-sama, fuck me harder, don't stop, yes, HARDER!**" She moaned as she gratuitously massaged her crotch with two elegant fingers, while she sucked on three fingers on her other hand. She was so focused on her current self-entertainment, she did not even notice me entering the room.

I just stood there, stunned, again. I just could not fathom how it seemed the _only _thing on her mind, 24-7, was sex! That, and the appearance of her, doing that, while fantasizing about _me_, was rapidly turning me on, immobilizing me for at least a few seconds before I could regain my senses.

"SLAVE!" I roared, causing her to stop instantly and yelp. "You have to control yourself!" I sighed, seeing a pool of… er, whatever that female ejaculation is called, soaking the bed. "How am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

She frowned, looking pitiful. "**I'm sorry master, I just couldn't control myself, as soon as I saw this bed, the only thing I could think about was how much pleasure I can give you, how I want ****your cock inside me, any hole, doesn't matter which one!**"

Breathing hard, she looked horny as hell, and her pristine, exposed skin was shining with sweat. Her eyes were wild and her breasts were heaving, panting madly.

"**I can't stop thinking about you, Naruto-sama, I want you so bad. In fact I want to fuck NOW!**" She demanded, like a little girl.

I sighed. I just don't get it, how can this impossibly powerful demon, be so single-minded? And how in the world am I going to sleep tonight, considering the fact that she is almost 100% going to want to have sex?

Then, I remembered her words just a few hours earlier. '_Remember… you are the master… YOU are the one who tells ME what to do…_'

"Listen, slave." I said, taking a deep breath. "I know what you want, but I can't give it to you yet. I'm just not ready."

She looked devastated. "**You mean, you don't want this? You don't want me?**"

I shook my head. "No! Again, I think you're gorgeous, Kyuubi," I gave her a stern glare as she opened her mouth to correct me. "But I don't have the mental energy to deal with you right now! I have so many things going on in my life, that I need to take care of."

She frowned. "**But, but, BUT, you didn't say no to Anko, did you?**"

"Her situation was different! I couldn't do anything yesterday, today I can! Please, Kyuubi, I need you to _not _question my orders, and that's my order as your MASTER!" I stomped my foot on the ground.

There was an awkward silence, as she considered my words.

"**Hmm. Ok. Wow, brat.**" She briefly shifted out of her slave personality, breaking into a devilish smile. "**You are so fucking sexy when you are angry and in control. You have no idea how much I want you right now. And I'm saying this as **_**me**_**, not as your slave.**"

"Kyuubi…" I maintained my composure, unfazed by her suggestiveness. "Please, if you want to be my slave, you have to follow the rules which YOU set."

There was a pause, as we glared at each other.

Finally, she pouted, becoming my slave once more. "**Fineee… what are your orders then, master?**"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm heading out right now, but to start things off, can you please clean up the sheets and the blankets? Also, can you uh, go out and get some groceries?" I took out my Gama-chan wallet and pulled out a couple hundred Ryo bills.

Smirking, she took the money. "**Very well, I will do as commanded.**"

"Okay, I'll be back tonight." I turned to exit the bedroom.

"**Wait!" **Bouncing up, she crawled over, latching onto my leg like a lost puppy. "**Just remember, ****master, give me the order, and I will do **_**whatever**_** you want. If you are ever feeling horny, even if we're in public, I will drop **_**everything**_**, and fuck you on the spot.**" She purred, looking up at me with those deliriously captivating eyes.

I suddenly felt short of breath. "Right – o-ok…" I stammered, closing the door.

Breathing hard, I had to wait a minute for the blood to reenter my body before I went out the front door to go play ninja with Konohamaru and his ninja corp.


	25. The Sand Siblings

**A/N: Very short chapter, this was supposed to be part of Chapter 24 originally. **

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 25 (Mini-chapter): The Sand Siblings**

"Ha! I am Konohomaru, the next Hokage, and I, along with my loyal comrades, Udon and Moegi, will finally defeat you, old man!" Konohamaru shouted, while Moegi and Udon cheered him on.

The three of them glared at me - me being a Henge of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime.

I sighed, having to play the part of, well, the Hokage. "Konohamaru, my dear grandson, I am afraid you have not yet reached my level." I stated sagely, while pretending to smoke from a make-shift pipe (which was just a half-eaten stick of dango).

"NO! Old man, I have far surpassed you! I have followed the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya and Tsunade, for many years, and now I have powers beyond your wildest imagination!" He shouted, holding up a wooden Kunai.

I dropped the 'pipe' on the ground, and entered a battle stance. "Very well, Konohamaru. If you insist, I will entertain you."

Holstering the Kunai in one hand, he took out a plastic Katana in the other. His eyes shining with the glory of battle, he roared, and the three of them charged at me with the fury of a thousand-, well, three little kids.

I let them hit me a few times, and then I blocked them, nodding grimly. "Your level is still too low! I will have to teach you the true way of the Ninja!"

My hands forming seals, I stated, "Katon: Goukayou no Jutsu!"

I didn't want to harm them, so I used Sasuke's favorite jutsu for some dramatic effect. Since I wasn't a fire user, the only thing that came out was a large whiff of harmless smoke.

Still, the effect was enough. The kids got so excited they started yelling at me and each other, "WOW!" "THAT WAS SO COOL!" "WE NEED TO RETREAT, HE'S TOO STRONG!" "RUN!" "DON'T LET HIM KILL YOU!"

So they ran away from me as fast as they could, while I hobbled after them, yelling, "My dear grandson, don't run, you need to finish your math – _wheeze _– problems!" (He once told me hates doing math with a bitter passion).

Anyway, it was all in good fun, at least until, out of nowhere, they run into this fat guy in a black catsuit. Looking down threateningly, the newcomer snagged and lifted Konohamaru up by the collar.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"HEY! LET ME GO, YOU STUPID CAT!" Konohamaru screamed, while Moegi and Udon pounded at the guy's legs.

Wobbling over, I waved at the newcomer. "Hey man, can you let these kids go? We're just playing ninja."

He sneered at me, his face paint ballooning. "I don't give a flying fuck what you're doing, these brats are too loud for their own good."

I frowned. "Okay, that's not cool. First, please don't curse like that in front of kids, and second, I have never seen you before, so I am guessing you are from another village. I don't think it's a good idea for you to come here and start messing around with Konoha citizens, especially in front of me."

He paused for a second, then began to laugh mockingly at me.

"You kidding me? You, someone who can't even do a standard Katon jutsu, you think you can threaten me?"

I sighed. In a flash, I Kawarimi'd with Konohamaru, closing the distance in an instant, and switching the little kid out.

Then, despite my soreness, I punched the asshole in the face, as he yelled in shock and pain, tumbling to the ground.

"Just because we value peace here in this village, doesn't mean you can mess with us." I said, telling Moegi and Udon to join Konohamaru at a safe distance.

The guy got up, growling. "That's it motherfucker, I'm gonna kill you!"

He charged towards me, as I quickly shifted into my _real _battle stance, wincing.

"STOP! Kankurou, what are you doing!" A blonde girl jumped in between us. Her hair was divided into four spiky pigtails. She had brilliant teal eyes, and wore a nice-fitting light purple dress over a fishnet suit, with a gigantic fan on her back.

"Sis, you gotta let me kick this guy's ass! He insulted me!"

She waved her arms frantically. "You idiot! You know better than to do this crap when _HE'S _watching!"

The guy immediately backed down, his eyes widening in fear. "_He_ – he's here?"

"_YES!_" She whispered furiously, pointing inconspicuously in the direction of a tree nearby.

Indeed, when I looked over, there was a red-haired boy, hung upside down, his arms crossed, a giant sand gourd on his back, his eyes creepy as the night moon. He radiated demonic power, and I could tell he was a Jinchuuriki like me… but, unlike me, he also radiated _coldness_.

"Kankurou. You are an embarrassment." His words were impassive and icy. "Apologize to them. _Now_."

The catsuit guy, Kankurou, blanched. He gave me a nasty glare, and then put on the fakest smile I've ever seen.

"I'm… uh, sorry. Won't do it again." Then he turned his back, his arms crossed, huffing.

I shrugged. The girl was glancing between me and the creepy guy on the tree branch nearby, as if wondering who she should make amends to first.

"I'm guessing you three are here for the Chuunin exams? From Sunagakure?" I asked politely.

She nodded. "Yes to both. My sincere apologies for my brother's behavior. My name is Sabaku no Temari." She reached out a hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet —_oh crap_!" I stepped forward to shake hands with her, but instead, my tired legs gave out and I quickly lost my balance.

She yelped as I stumbled into her. There was a loud 'oof!' as the two of us tumbled onto the ground, with me on top, sprawled flat-eagle into her.

To my utmost embarrassment, my head was barreled into her chest, gripped softly between her bosom. My face was crimson with humiliation as I struggled to regain my senses, but the damage was already done.

"What the hell!" She yelled, while Kankurou sniggered nearby. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"_ack_… I'm really sorry…" I mumbled, trying to lift myself up. "Just got back from a mission."

My head still sandwiched between her bosom, I gazed up at her. If it wasn't for the furious expression on her face, she might have been really pretty too… basically, a hotter, older version of Ino with better hair.

She shook her head. "It's ok. Just get off me."

We managed to separate, both of us blushing furiously. I tediously got back on my feet.

"You know, that's a really cool fan." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ah? Thanks, I guess…" She did seem rather proud of her fan though.

Inadvertently, I kind of looked her over, since I was wondering how in the world she managed to strap that gigantic fan onto her back. She noticed me checking her out, causing her face to flush red once more.

Regrouping herself, she turned professional once more. "U-Uzumaki-san, it is a pleasure to meet you. May fair winds be with you on the Chuunin Exams."

I smiled at her, causing her to look away. "Thanks, you too, Sabaku-san." I turned to the other two sand Shinobi and waved. "See you three at the exams."

True, the creepy gourd guy scared me a little, and the catsuit guy definitely seemed powerful. But the blonde girl with the fan on her back... she truly was pretty, and on top of that, polite, proud, and confident. Still... considering my current entanglements, it would be simply foolish to even consider thinking those thoughts about yet another girl, especially a foreign one at that.

XXXXX

**A/N: Should I add Temari to the Harem?**


	26. Heaven Stacked

**A/N: Lemons will no longer be marked. Read on at your own risk.**

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 26: Heaven Stacked**

After playing Ninja for a little longer with Konohamaru and his corps, I was hungry as hell. I hadn't eaten since yesterday's crappy hospital meal, so I decided to go visit Ayame at Ichiraku's. It's been forever since I've been there, and truth be told, I missed their ramen more than anything. Especially… Ayame's.

There was one other customer sitting at the booth on the left end, so I went to the other end and sat down. Ayame was in the back, washing dishes and tending to giant bowl of miso soup.

"Hey Ayame-chan!" Ah… old Ichiraku Ramen, I couldn't wait to eat it again.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame bustled over, wearing an apron, looking cute and flustered. "Wow, it's only been a day! You got out of the hospital already?"

I grinned, my heart warmed to see her. "Of course! I didn't want to stay in that stupid hospital for any longer!"

She smiled prettily, looking me over. "Wow, that's really impressive. I seem to recall, you couldn't even move yesterday."

"Yep, well, I recover really quickly, because of uh, my condition and everything…" I trailed off.

"Ah, I see." She had an odd look on her heart-shaped face, sort of like a smirk. "Are you sure that was the _only _reason you recovered so quickly?"

I was confused. "Huh? W-what do you mean?"

Her smirk was becoming more mischievous than I have ever seen. "Do you remember what happened yesterday, after we kissed?"

"Uh... well, you left after the nurse kicked you out… and…" my voice died off. Flashbacks of Anko, in all her naked glory, blowing my brains out, permeated my mind, causing my cheeks to turn bright red.

The even worse thing was, Ayame had this weird glint in her eye, as if… as if…

"I saw what you were doing after…"

My heart sank. "W-what… how?"

She looked supremely satisfied with herself. "Your curtains were open, you know. After I left, I wanted to check up on you through the window. So… you can pretty much guess what I _observed_, hmm?"

I paled, humiliated.

Her mouth curled into a half-smile. "Is she the girlfriend you were talking about, Naruto-kun?"

"Yea…" Wow… what it must have looked like, to have just kissed me, then, for her to come around… and see, _that_…

She giggled at my distress. "Don't feel embarrassed, Naruto-kun. You were getting head from one of the hottest women I have ever seen." She blushed. "I… I couldn't help noticing, I wish my body was as sexy as hers, maybe you would want me more…"

What is with girls and their lack of confidence in their appearance? Ayame, despite her status as merely a ramen chef, was probably the main reason why so many men hang around Ichiraku Ramen on weekend nights.

"Don't say that, Ayame-chan!" I shook my head frantically. "You are beautiful in your own right, I… I think you're very desirable."

Maybe one day I'll become a smooth talker or something, but how lame I felt at that moment, there are simply no words.

We fell silent. I glanced at her nervously. Despite the fact that she had agreed to 'share,' it must have been tremendously awkward for her, to make out with me, and then come back and see me getting sucked on by another girl…

She had the strangest expression on her face, I could not tell, it was a mixture between being jealous, yet, wanting to somehow prove herself…

"Hmm… I think I have an idea…" She said abruptly.

My eyes widened. "Uh, what?"

Staring at me for a few seconds, she shook her head. "It's nothing. Hehe. What do you want, Naruto-kun?"

My stomach growled. In the midst of all the... highly uncomfortable conversation, I had completely forgotten about why I was here in the first place. Trying to recall my favorite ramen dishes, I told her I wanted 3 bowls, miso-flavored, with beef, pork, and chicken.

Her face was disconcertingly neutral. Nodding, she turned her back on me, causing me to ponder in silence, exactly _what _had just occurred…

Was she angry at me? Was she annoyed, that I had gone ahead and engaged in intimacy with another woman, so soon after I left? Part of me was scared shitless… I didn't know, if she was going to begin ranting again, or throwing another tantrum…

For my own sanity's sake, I dearly hoped not.

Three bowls of ramen were placed gently in front of me. I gazed up at her face, but she had the oddest of expressions on her face, her emotions closed off to me.

Despite that, the ramen looked simply delectable. "Wow, this looks absolutely really amazing… Thanks, Ayame-chan!" I complimented, my entire body warming up as I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began to eat.

"No problem Naruto-kun, enjoy." She said, her facial expression still disturbingly serene.

Despite her behavior, I was so hungry, I wolfed down the first bowl of ramen almost immediately. It was so delicious, I haven't had Ichiraku Ramen in so long, and it was a paradise for my taste buds.

I couldn't help but think of how much I enjoyed Ramen, all these years. Growing up, it was my constant companion – in terms of happiness, it was my only source. Whenever a bad day had ended, I would make myself a bowl of ramen… and I would go to sleep happy, despite my reality…

And I remember, there were many years, I would eat ramen on my birthday…

Those were the best birthdays ever. I would go to Ichiraku's and spend my entire month's budget on the ramen. I never bought anything else anyway.

That was how I became known as Ichiraku Ramen's best customer. And every time, Ayame and her old man, served me so well, doing their best to make me the most delicious bowl of ramen every time, no matter how many bowls I ordered.

As I ate, I couldn't help but feel so much appreciation, so much warmth, for this place. I resolved… maybe one day, after I became Hokage, and got bored of it, I would retire, and just come here to work…

"Ayame-chan, you are the best cook ever." I said, looking up.

She wasn't there anymore.

Hmm… that's weird. I could have sworn she was there just a minute ago… and she usually tells me if she's going to head out, or end her shift early…

The other customer nearby stood up and left, leaving behind a few Ryo bills.

So it was just me, at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, eating by myself.

XXXXX

Suddenly, a hand brushed against my pants.

I nearly yelled out in shock, but then I heard an urgent whisper.

"Shh!" It was… Ayame.

Except, she wasn't behind the counter anymore… she was _under _it.

I looked down, I could not see her at all. There was a long, purple cloth that draped around the bar, it folded past my lower body, concealing it from view. The table cloth hung barely a foot off the ground, its folds concealing everything behind it…

Her hands brushed against my pants, and then in one sudden motion, she unzipped them.

"A-Ayame-chan, w-what are you doing?" I stuttered, in a low voice.

Behind me, people were walking on the street, minding their own business, enjoying the beautiful Konoha sunshine…

"Act normal!" She whispered furiously. "Just eat your stupid noodles!"

I complied, mindlessly going back to the ramen, simply dumbstruck.

Behind the draping table cloth, her soft hands felt through my underwear, and then underneath that…

And then she pulled it out.

My… yeah.

"Naruto-kun, don't mind me. Just enjoy your food." Her soft voice came out, as she held my limp shaft between her fingers.

Massaging it lightly, her fingers ran softly over my rod while I tried to figure out, what the hell was going on…

Time seemed to stop, and I was frozen in place. Incredulous, I had no idea what to do… except to keep eating, of course. The ramen suddenly seemed rubbery and tasteless in my mouth, as I couldn't help feeling a sense of dread…

But before I could react, her mouth took me in, her warm, soft lips running over my hardening manhood, the moist interior of her mouth soothing and salivating, as she tried to take in as much as she could…

Holy. Fuck!

I gasped. An enormous shudder ran through my body, as I once again enjoyed the sense of a woman's mouth on _that _area… except this time, I was woefully unprepared.

I had the urge to tell her to stop this insanity, but at that moment, I felt the presence of three people approaching the other end of the booth, and sitting down. They were talking amongst themselves, and I realized with a growing horror, that they were looking over at _me_…

At that point, I realized that there were three scenarios:

1. Be a prude, lift the tablecloth up and berate Ayame for her forwardness… with the result of utterly embarrassing her, and almost certainly more trouble later…

2. Run away… with my thing hanging out like a boss

3. Don't do anything, keep eating, and just enjoy her, uh, _mouth_.

Obviously, it did not take a Kage to figure out which option I chose.

The warm crevice of her mouth took me again and again, as she seemed to figure out what she liked. Because of the suddenness of it all, my sails were only at half-mast, yet she continued anyway, trying her best to stimulate me, to get me erect.

"Hey, look who it is!"

Whitening, I turned only my head around to see the source, the three people on the other end of the booth. It was…

Kiba and the other two members of team 8, Hinata and Shino.

Oh god.

"O-oh… h-hey g-guys-s!" I stuttered madly, trying to pretend that everything was normal. My face soon became redder than the rising sun.

I don't know what Ayame was thinking at that moment, knowing that now it was no longer just the two of us at the booth, but rather three more individuals…

But instead of faltering, she renewed her attack. Without warning, her tongue slithered out and licked against the tip, the small slit, and she tried to get the rapidly hardening mast deeper and deeper into her orifice, until it reached her throat…

Needless to say, my manhood was simply raging hard now, and I think I began to shake, like there was an earthquake, at the extraordinary sensations that her blowjob was giving me… everything seemed so out of control, so anarchic, so… _amazing_…

Hinata, who I have not seen in months, gave me a concerned look. "Ano… are you ok, Naruto-kun?"

If the situation wasn't so bizarre, I would have commented on her newfound confidence. She could look me in the eye without blushing now, and she did not stutter at all. Which was great, except now _I_ was the one stuttering.

"I-I'm fine!" I stammered, trying to keep an even keel in my voice. To no avail of course. To compensate, I swallowed a huge piece of chicken at that point, far too quickly, and then started choking.

Hinata's expression became even more concerned now. She was about to come over but I waved frantically, choking at the same time, stopping her in her place.

Suddenly, Ayame pinched me! Her mouth still gurgling and sucking on my manhood, the spasms from my impromptu choking were evidently annoying her. So she pinched the edge of my thigh, causing me to yelp in pain.

Even Shino looked concerned now. "Naruto-san, do you need medical attention?" He spoke for like, the first time ever, which, if not for my current circumstance, I would have most definitely commented on its miraculous nature.

"N-no no no! Don't wor-r-ry about me! I just have uh, uh, d-diarrhea!" I spluttered, blushing furiously, using my age-old excuse to explain my demented behavior at this point.

They just gawked, as if they were at the zoo viewing an endangered species.

As Ayame continued to blow me from behind the tablecloth, the three of them continued staring at me, which was massively awkward. I wanted to hide in a hole and disappear… this was too outrageous, simply too outrageous…

I was really worried that something would go wrong… a strong gust of wind, would immediately reveal Ayame's presence from behind the draped tablecloth… while my unzipped pants were being covered, any small fidget could reveal them to anyone paying close enough attention… Countless scenarios began to enter my mind, each more horrifying and shameful than the last.

"Ooookaaaaay then…" Kiba started. He looked around. "Where's that hot ramen chick?"

Hinata elbowed him. "Kiba-kun, don't say that!" Hmm… once again, if the situation was different, I might have also commented on how she and Kiba are on, 'kun' terms now.

"I think she went to take a b-break." Noticing my ramen again, I tried to eat a few more bites.

Ayame was now full-out sucking now, her mouth tightly gripped around my manhood, she licked and suckled and tasted every bit she could reach, while her lovely fingers caressed my balls and the other parts of my crotch…

"Meh, whatever." Kiba sighed. Then he looked at me and grinned. "Hey idiot, did you hear about our mission?"

"Oh, right… uh, what happened?" I replied mindlessly, my head still dazed like starlight.

He looked at me with pride and arrogance. "We completed an A-rank mission man! All on our own! We defeated this crazy sword guy and his stupid hunter-nin apprentice, and then we ended up protecting this bridge builder successfully until he finished!"

I nodded, absentmindedly. "Nice… that's great to hear Kiba…"

He rambled on, too excited to notice my disaffection. "Yeah, you should have seen Kurenai-sensei, WOW! She was so amazing. She defeated the sword guy all by herself, by using this really kick-ass illusion! And of course, Hinata and I rocked out, we destroyed this Hunter-Nin when he tried to come and rescue the sword guy. He tried to trick us but Shino's bugs told us that he was an accomplice, so we just defeated them both on the spot!"

I didn't say anything, rather, merely nodded, my face scrunched up, like I was constipated or something.

The entire time he was talking, I wanted to cry out, in pleasure, not because of his story, of course, but because of the incredible feeling of contact with Ayame's mouth and tongue and hands, even though I could not see her behind the tablecloth, she was keeping me hard purely based on _touch_…

Kiba smirked smugly, stretching his arms wide out. "Yeah, well unfortunately we didn't get a chance to kick this rich shipping guy's ass. Gatou or something. He showed up on the final day with a ton of crappy bandits, but ran away after we defeated them all. Anyway, our orders were to protect the bridge, which we totally destroyed! I mean, the mission that is, we destroyed the mission hahahaha… but anyway it's all cool because…"

I closed my eyes at that point, because I wasn't listening to a word he said. Ayame's ministrations were building up so much pressure in my lower body, as that familiar feeling of tension and hidden power quaked through me, like a dormant volcano, ready to erupt...

Stupidly shoving more noodles into my mouth, I finished my second bowl and moved on to my third, while nodding at intermittent points to pretend I was listening to Kiba and his chattery.

"… so all I had to do was use my Fang Passing Fang technique, which totally dominated the guy! Hahahaha – uh, you still listening?"

I spasmed, spastically. "Yea I-I am!"

He shrugged. "Okay then. Well I'm done, where the hell is that ramen chick? I wanna eat too, goddamnit!"

I didn't answer, suppressing a moan.

Meanwhile, 'that ramen chick' luxuriously licked and rolled her tongue around my shaft mercilessly, as she sucked even harder, her lips running over the base. Unlike Anko, she was unable to get my entire thing into her mouth, but she compensated by massaging my base with her hands at the same time, jacking me off.

The pressure was swiftly accumulating, I think I was going to burst, oh god…

"Hey um, where's your s-sensei?" I asked, trying to get my mind off this and focus on something else… but unfortunately, the thought of Kurenai, the beautiful ice queen of Konoha and those captivating eyes, turned me on even more. I hadn't seen her in almost two months…

Kiba glanced at me weirdly. "Why do you care?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering… but never mind." My conversation skills were rapidly deteriorating, and I could hardly care less.

Hinata was staring hard at me at that point, and I froze. I remembered… that she… she _knew_, that Kurenai and I were together. Besides Kyuubi, she was the only other one who knew… but by the looks of it, she did not tell Kiba or anyone else, probably more to protect Kurenai than me… (the two of them are pretty close).

"Well, we were training earlier, but then she said that she had to visit a friend she hasn't seen in a while. So we came here." Kiba said, yawning.

I paled. For like, the fourth time today. Kurenai… she didn't have many friends… she was so cold to everyone, especially males… except _me_… which meant, that almost 100%, she was visiting my HOUSE.

Where the Kyuubi was currently. Probably still naked, and masturbating like the world was going to end tomorrow.

Oh. Fucking. Kami.

I inwardly groaned. Even though I gave her money to LEAVE THE HOUSE and go buy groceries, I never believed for a second she would actually do so… the perverse glint in her eyes before I left the house clearly showed that she had hardly finished.

I knew my life was swiftly reaching new levels of chaos, but this was just _too _much! What the hell was Kurenai going to think when she sees a fully naked woman in my house, masturbating on my bed and screaming "master" and "Naruto-sama" like a banshee?

At the same time, I was stuck here, sitting at the booth, with the table cloth covering my lower body, and getting blown by _another _girl, who seemed insistent on proving herself, on showing me that she could pleasure me just as well as Anko did yesterday…

What a mess…

The combination of thinking about those four women in my life, Ayame's blowjob reaching a pinnacle, as she sucked and jerked and licked harder than ever, and thinking about, a naked Kyuubi playing with herself, Kurenai's soft figure wrapped around mine, and Anko's voluptuous body as she blew me, all of that pushed me beyond the brink of any control whatsoever…

At that moment, I exploded.

Screaming out, I gripped the table, my shaft pumping bursts of semen into Ayame's mouth as she gave a half-suppressed gasp, and then immediately went to collecting all of it within her mouth…

Team 8 was really goggling at me now, like I was a madman. Which I am, to them at least. Screaming for no reason in public, looking constipated, trying to eat ramen and stuttering like a tool, my image is forever shattered in their eyes… not that I had much of one anyway…

"Naruto, man, you know I really don't like you, but, dude, are you _ok_?" Kiba was about to come over.

"Yea-yea I'm fine…" I exhaled, hard, as I waved at them, trying to shoo them off. "Just, really bad case of d-diarrhea…"

There was a long pause, as team 8 just stared and looked at each other, horrified, while I panted heavily, my last bowl of ramen all but forgotten, sitting there like an exhausted cowboy...

Meanwhile, my shaft was emptying out in thrusts and spasms, Ayame's mouth trying to collect all of it, but just like Anko she was unable to get all of it, some of it dripped to the ground. I could feel Ayame trying to swallow, with her mouth still encompassing my shaft at its tip…

"Ok then… see you Naruto." Finally, Team 8 decided to leave the restaurant, since Ayame wasn't there, and I was behaving like a monkey on drugs.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The orgasm was all but over, and Ayame, being both greedy and generous, was cleaning my shaft with her mouth, licking up the last remaining drops of semen. I felt so peaceful inside, like all my worries had gone away, as my sore muscles relaxed.

Before I could get hard again, Ayame gently maneuvered my manhood back into my pants, and zipped them back up. Then, she crawled back to the kitchen area, standing up.

It was just us two once more at the ramen stand.

"Ayame-chan…" I said softly, feeling mentally exhausted… yet _satisfied_.

Blushing furiously, she raced to the sink to wash her face and hands. She dried herself off, and then turned to glance at me, meekly.

"Naruto-kun… I'm, I'm sorry."

My eyes widened. "What are you apologizing for? That… that was… incredible!"

She shook her head. "No, no, I shouldn't have put you in such an uncomfortable position… and I should have made sure you wanted it first… but… I just wanted to t-try it, I knew I could be good at it, especially after watching your girlfriend…" she rambled.

I was stunned. Was that her _first _time? Anko… she was experienced, I could tell… but Ayame, I had no idea…

"… and so I wanted to see if I could do it too… was I okay Naruto-kun? It was my first time…"

I exhaled, breathing hard. "You, you were amazing."

An absurdly bright smile appeared on her face, as she seemed extraordinarily satisfied with herself. She bounced over, leaning across the booth and pecked me on the lips, her peach scent tantalizing and invigorating my mind.

"You can go if you want… you don't need to pay…" she beamed at me, before sweeping the bowls off the table, and retreating to the sink to wash.

Sitting there, I was dumbfounded. Not only did she just risk her entire reputation by blowing me, _while _I was eating nonetheless, but now she wasn't even going to charge me?

I fumbled out my wallet, pulling out a few hundred ryo bills.

"Ayame-chan, please, I have to pay, you… you…" I didn't know how to finish.

She shook her head, waving me off. "Naruto-kun, don't, just go…"

I felt terrible. Coming here, getting such an amazing blowjob from her, and now leaving without even paying? Could I feel like more of an asshole?

"Ayame-chan, I'm leaving the money on the counter…"

An awkward pause.

She turned off the running sink, and then glared at me, her arms crossed. "No! Don't pay me. I'm your _girlfriend _now, remember? Well, umm, the other one, I guess. Anyway! Girls are supposed to cook for their boyfriends! So stop treating me like I'm just your ramen chef!"

Flustered, I immediately stuffed my money back into my wallet, while mumbling "sorry…"

I briefly wondered whether she was going to break up with me, but she then gave me a comforting smile.

She continued on, but fortunately, not really too angry. "Also, Naruto-kun, I know this wasn't your intention, but... please, don't ever try to compensate me because I… I gave you a blowjob or something… don't make me feel like some kind of cheap prostitute…"

I thought about all those times we fought, every time, it was because I treated her as something else than just a girl, because I, through my ignorance, viewed her as only a ramen chef or civilian. Yet, here I was, doing it again.

Feeling terrible, I nodded. "I would never think that…"

A brief pause, as we gazed at each other.

Her beautiful face blossomed into a smile. "Don't worry… baby. Again, it _was _kind of my fault, for putting you into that position…"

"No!" I shook my head earnestly. "Ayame-chan… you should never uh, apologize for doing _that _either…"

She blushed... and so did I. The scene was ridiculously cute, the two of us feeling terrible about our own respective actions, yet having reached some kind of mutual understanding…

Feeling my heart tug, I remembered all of our fights, and how much we've been through together, in terms of understanding each other... to have reached a level where the two of us could apologize to each other, and forgive each other...

It might have seemed lame, but I didn't care. If maintaining a relationship meant admitting your mistakes and feeling vulnerable, then so be it… sometimes, some things are simply worth more in life.

A few customers came over to sit down, and so Ayame, taking their orders, waved me off.

I stood up to leave. Surprisingly… my body felt a lot better than before. The combination of Ayame's touch and her ramen had the odd, magical effect of actually rejuvenating my body, to the point that I could now freely move my limbs and walk without limping.

Still blushing furiously, I left Ichiraku Ramen, having just experienced, well… heaven stacked on itself, essentially. But… why did it seem like there was something wrong… renewed fears entered my mind as I pondered, why did I feel such a sense of dread?

Hmm… the only problem during the entire episode, had been Team 8's intrusion… what was Kiba saying again? How his sensei… his sensei was visiting a friend…

Which meant… Kurenai was likely at my house right now… and meeting Kyuubi, for the very first time.

Oh crap.

XXXXX

**A/N: There, another lemon for you awesome reviewers :P (tell me what you thought of this chapter!)**


	27. Worth It

**Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Chapter 27: Worth it**

I opened the door.

To say the least, the scene which greeted me, was utterly ridiculous.

First of all, I have no idea what happened to my apartment. The place was a mess, of expensive furniture and trash. There was a giant chandelier sitting in the middle of the room. Large boxes were everywhere, and my old sofa was thrown to the side, along with my small TV. There were clothes everywhere – expensive, designer dresses and shoes – so many shoes, as if someone had thrown a VIP party in here.

A moan of pleasure came from the side. I looked over, seeing a luxurious sofa, far superior to my old one, black and leathered, sitting in front of an obscenely large flat-screen TV. Lying on the floor was pink flamingo statue, the pieces of a grand piano, and a… moose head?

Sitting on the sofa was my… newly acquired slave, the Kyuubi, and she was straddling someone underneath her. Her hands massaging and kneading, she concentrated on her work, a smug, self-satisfied smile on her face.

And lying on the couch, her face buried in a pillow, was none other than Kurenai, moaning in pleasure, as she arched her back to respond to the Kyuubi's ministrations. "Oh yes, Kitsune-chan… up… up a little more… yes… left… YES!"

What.

The.

Fuck.

The door slammed behind me, as I stood there at the doorway, shocked, at both the state of the room, and the two women on the sofa…

"…Naruto-kun!" Kurenai turned her head over and greeted me with wide eyes. "You… you're back!" Her face became redder than a tomato.

Kyuubi, while continuing to massage her, turned over and gave me a devilish smirk. "**Naruto-sama. How was your day?**"

"…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" I roared, incredulous. The room looked as if a rich family had just moved in, decided that the entire place needed renovation, and were now waiting for their servants to clean up the mess.

Besides the mess, I wondered, how the hell did Kyuubi/Kurenai afford all of this?

"I can explain!" Kurenai hastily turned over, while Kyuubi shifted to let her stand up. "This was my fault…"

Before I knew it, she glomped me, her arms were wrapped around my body, as she hugged and held me tightly. "Naruto-kun… I've missed you so much." She mumbled, her smooth mane of hair brushing past my cheeks.

I could hardly believe it. I came back expecting to see Kurenai demanding to know why there was a naked woman in my house. Instead, I come back to find my room trashed, and find Kyuubi seducing Kurenai, who seemed to accept Kyuubi's presence as if it was perfectly normal!

"Kurenai-chan…" I held her close to me, mixed feelings of confusion, yet closure washing over me. "What… happened?"

She pulled back, her brilliant red eyes peering into mine, as she gave me a simply radiant smile. Then, she kissed me, gripping me tightly, her fingers running through my hair, the immense feeling of her soft curves tightly pressed against me.

Deciding to temporarily ignore the reality, I kissed her back, our lips interacting in the most passionate way, each kiss emanating warmth and pleasure. Her scent was that of cherries and glacial water, and the familiarity of her persona came crashing back on me, it was as if we had just seen each other yesterday.

"I will explain everything." She stated, pulling back and giving me a warm look. "But first, I just can't believe it, I'm so impressed that you managed to summon such a powerful familiar!"

"What?" At that point, I noticed the Kyuubi, an evil glint in her eye as she watched us.

Kurenai hugged me once more. "Kitsune-chan… she opened the door for me earlier, since you weren't here. At first, I was surprised to see her, since I didn't know who she was, but in the past few hours, we've become quite good friends!"

"… really now…"

I expected quite a bit of awkwardness when I came back, expecting the Kyuubi and Kurenai to be uncomfortable with each other, but never would I have imagined this… they were already on "-chan" terms!

My Jounin girlfriend beamed at me, quite uncharacteristically. "Indeed, Naruto-kun. A lot has happened, in fact. You are curious, what happened to your place, correct?"

I slowly nodded.

"Well… it's quite a long story…"

She led me to sit on the sofa, as she leaned against me.

Meanwhile, Kurenai began to speak.

XXXXX

So, Team 8 had _just _returned from their mission to Wave the previous evening, and after a short de-briefing session this morning, Kurenai came straight here. (While team 8, of course, went to Ichiraku's…)

Since I wasn't home, the Kyuubi answered instead, and introduced herself as Kitsune, my summon. She told Kurenai that I had somehow managed to summon her during my mission to Snow, and that she was a minor summon of the legendary demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox.

All I knew was, the Kyuubi's ability to lie and deceive were literally unmatched. So evidently, Kurenai believed the Kyuubi's story to be true, as to who she was (a minor fox summon), and how she ended up in my apartment (to protect me until the Kyuubi calls her back). And then they began talking about Kurenai's mission.

So the mission itself actually went quite well. Kurenai's recounting was very similar to Kiba's, except without the bragging and some misrepresentations.

Guarding a bridge-builder to complete a bridge in the poor country of Wave, Kurenai and Team 8 soon encountered two very powerful Ninja – a swordsman named Zabuza, and later, a boy named Haku.

By herself, Kurenai defeated Zabuza using a combination of extremely high-level genjutsus, which caused Zabuza to believe he was stabbing Kurenai, when he was in fact stabbing himself. Needless to say, by the point he realized his mistake, he was already suffering from near-fatal wounds.

Then, a hunter-nin interrupted the fight, and tried to pretend that he had been hunting Zabuza the entire time. He disappeared with the swordsman, and tried to run away.

However, Shino managed to place a bug on the Hunter-nin before he disappeared, and Team 8 realized very quickly that Zabuza and the hunter-nin were in fact, working together.

They easily tracked the pair down, since the hunter-nin was slowed, having to carry Zabuza on his back. Contrary to Kiba's "story," they didn't actually defeat the two. Instead, after a short conversation, the hunter-nin, whose name was Haku, agreed that he and Zabuza would abandon the mission, in exchange for sparing their lives.

With that encounter, the mission was changed to an A-rank, but the following weeks were relatively peaceful. They stayed at the bridge-builder's house, and protected the builders as they finished.

Only until the final day, did further trouble occur. Gatou, the shipping magnate who originally hired Zabuza and Haku, showed up with 100 bandits, and threatened to kill the bridge builders and blow up the bridge.

However, they got nowhere – Kurenai's genjutsu, along with Hinata's Byukagan, Kiba's Fang techniques, and Shino's energy-draining bugs, defeated the bandits easily, leaving them as prisoners to the rest of the Wave citizens.

Gatou managed to escape, vowing revenge. He vowed to destroy the economy of Wave by imposing an embargo, trying to mess up the economy by barricading the surrounding areas with bandits, making it incredibly risky to do business.

Because Team 8's job was only to see the bridge to completion, they left and returned to Konoha, knowing that until Gatou was eliminated, Wave Country could never _truly _be rebuilt.

And that was what would have happened, given Wave's lack of resources, and Konoha's unwillingness to help (Wave was too poor to afford anything higher than a C-ranked mission from Konoha).

That is, until Kyuubi entered the picture.

Apparently, as soon as Kyuubi heard Kurenai's story, she disappeared.

Then, five minutes later, Kyuubi reappears, with Gatou's head and a… rather large bag of money. When Kurenai told this, Kyuubi, who sat smugly with her arms crossed, leaning against the other armrest, puffed out her chest a little, arrogantly.

"WHAT?" I yelled, dumbfounded.

Kurenai nodded, smiling. "It's not unusual for a Jinchuuriki to have a summon so powerful, Naruto-kun. Your parents would be very proud of you."

My mouth opened and closed, like a fish.

She gestured to the room, the chandelier, the flat-screen TV, the luxurious couch, the pink flamingo statues, the moose heads and the grandfather clock on the side, the absurd amount of dresses and shoes piled on boxes of god-knows-what. "And then she said that you wanted her to buy some things for the house! So we went shopping."

…

"I didn't ask for it, but she bought me these dresses and shoes… she also gives amazing massages too… she told me she's been trained at some bath-…"

I stood up, abruptly. "Kurenai-chan… can I have a few words with… _Kitsune-chan_, in private?"

"… of course, Naruto-kun…" My all-too-innocent older girlfriend replied, expression confused.

Kyuubi simpered at me with doe-eyes. "**Hmm? Naruto-sama, do you need something?**"

I didn't buy the innocent act at all. Eyeing the Kyuubi dangerously, I grabbed her arm and roughly led her into the bedroom, closing it behind me and leaving Kurenai in the living room by herself.

XXXXX

Glaring at the Kyuubi, I was at a loss of words. Not only did she disobey me, she went ahead and _killed _someone, plundered a mountain of cash, bought a ridiculous amount of outlandish furniture, and now was seducing Kurenai shamelessly behind my back!

All of that… in the span of merely a few hours…

Kyuubi sat on the bed, grinning at me like a fox that just ate an entire family of rabbits.

"**Master… no need to be shy… if you want to fuck, you know I'm ready.**" She purred, while sensuously undressing herself. "**Perhaps, you should invite Kurenai-chan here too… we can have a threesome right now!**"

…

I had to take a moment to recollect myself. "What the hell? I… I… I don't think Kurenai-chan's not that kind of woman!"

She frowned. "**But master, **_**I **_**am! And I want to fuck NOW!**"

"Damnit! Not right now, slave!" I rebuked, trying to remember why I brought her here in the first place.

Pouting, she positioned herself right next to my crotch and sniffed.

"… **HA! You can say whatever you want, but you can't hide from your scent! You've had sex today with someone else!**" She leered. "**Who was it? Anko-chan? Ayame-chan? Hmm? Someone I don't know about?**"

Groaning, I took a step back from her inquisitiveness. "It was… it was Ayame. And it wasn't sex, she just… well, ok, she did blow me…"

Kyuubi's face was that of pure triumph. "**Master, I'm so impressed, teehehehe. You've gotten blown by two hot girls and you didn't even have to return the favor. Why not let me blow you too? You don't have to do anything either, as long as your cock is in my mouth, I'll feel pleasure!**"

…

My face crimson like a volcano, I decided that this direction was almost certainly going to end badly for me. "Stop trying to distract me from what I was going to say! I told you to buy groceries!" I scolded, changing the topic. "Not… _whatever's out there!_"

Kyuubi stuck her tongue at me. "**Why not, master? Once we set everything up, your apartment will look **_**amazing**_**. Kurenai-chan even said that she'll help me design your place. I know it's messy but we were just taking a break!**"

"But I don't need any of that! I'm a ninja, not a noble... I spend all my time outside."

"**So? The fact that you have me, as your slave, makes you a noble. And that means you have to live in luxury!**"

"No. Just no. As your master, I command you get rid of it all!" I demanded, feeling my blood pressure rise.

A brief pause. Kyuubi looked a bit confused as to whether she was supposed to 'obey.'

Then she stuck her tongue at me. "**No way! Master, I may be your slave, but as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, **_**I**_** demand a higher standard of living!**" She smirked arrogantly. "**You forget that I am the Queen of all demons? I refuse to live like the rest of you mortal trash!**"

The wall looked like an enticing place to pound my head against. What kind of _slave_ does _this_?

I sighed, judging the current direction of the conversation to be a dead end. "… ok. Fine. But can you at least… clean everything up?"

She nodded. "**I will master, don't worry about that, teehehehe.**"

I thought of something else. "Also. What were you doing with Kurenai-chan? Why are you trying to seduce her?"

The red-haired, red-eyed demoness grinned. "**Because she's hot. You won't fuck me, master, so I have to find someone else to do it with!**"

"But… why _her_?" I asked, incredulous. "Of all people… and also, she's a _woman_, she can't exactly… you know…" I blushed, reddening.

She winked. "**So? She can't fuck me like you can, but at least we can still touch and lick each other. I mean… it's not the same as a man… but if I can't have yours… I don't want anyone ****else's. You're my master Naruto-sama, only you can stick your cock in me…**"

Following this revelation, I felt a deep magnetic pull to her. She… she wanted me so badly, yet, she was willing to wait until I was comfortable to be with her. Her statement of loyalty seemed far too out of character for a normal human woman to say, yet… for a demon… well, I don't even know, really.

"**Also… at least I can get her to play with my tits. That's also something you're unwilling to do!**"

"What! That's not true! You never asked me to!"

The glint in her eyes was more predatory than ever. "**Hehe, really! Mm, well, here they are!**" She peeled off her "rags," until her two luscious, magnificent breasts bounced out and beckoned at me.

Turning her back, she pressed herself against me, grinding her butt against my crotch.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" My mind was in a haze – a rather perverted one, at that. She had trapped me, by first accusing me of something I never did, and then forcing me to make good on my statement. I had fallen into her trap, like a fat mouse on an eating binge.

She turned her head and licked my cheeks. "**Just a little grope, master, please!**"

Blushing, I resigned myself to my fate, with my instincts leading the way. I tentatively put my arms around her, and my hands touched her soft chest for the very first time. She was definitely bustier than most, and yet, her slim waist gave her a perfect body, captivating and enthralling, like a goddess.

As I played with her breasts, my fingers running over her erect nipples, she moaned huskily, her entire body radiating pleasure and satisfaction.

I felt mesmerized by the touch of her mounds. Each time my fingers touched her skin, I felt an electrifying sense, as if my hands themselves were having an orgasm. I twisted and folded her breasts, and lost myself in her curves.

So much that I completely forgot that I had another girl waiting outside in the common room, until I heard a knock at the door.

"Naruto-kun? Is everything ok in there?" Kurenai's voice came from the door.

Crap! I had completely forgotten about her. My eyes widened, as I snapped out of my daze. "… oh! I'll be right out Kurenai-chan!"

Kyuubi turned around and leered at me, her own hands rubbing her tits together like a potter molding clay, drool coming out of her mouth. "**Master, I'm so wet right now... please, tell Kurenai to come in here, I will seduce her and then we can fuck!**" She pressed her breasts against me, rubbing them against my shoulder, trying to stimulate me.

"Later, slave!" I shook her off. "I haven't seen Kurenai-chan in almost 2 months. Let me have some alone time with her, okay?"

"**Aww. You'd rather hang out with her, than me?**" She whined.

I shook my head. "It's not that. We can hang out after. It's just we have a lot to catch up on."

A pause, as she pondered the situation.

"**Hmph! Fine. Do you want me to leave you guys alone?**"

"Umm… no, you can stay. I think she likes you, anyway. How about we eat first? And then we can all clean the place together?"

Overjoyed at being allowed to stay, she nodded obediently, putting back on her clothes.

XXXXX

So we cooked and ate dinner, the three of us. To my relief, Kyuubi held back her… general naughtiness, and behaved quite normally. She easily answered any of Kurenai's questions about her background, which she essentially stuck with the "minor fox summon" storyline.

Dinner consisted of broiled eel, eggplant with miso, pickled vegetables and rice. I'm not a big fan of any of that, but since Kurenai chose most of the groceries while shopping with Kyuubi, the food was definitely much healthier than my usual fare.

Afterwards, Kurenai and I spent the night helping Kyuubi clean the apartment, while sharing stories and talking about our missions, and the upcoming Chuunin Exams. The Jounin told me about the dangers involved, and while she couldn't reveal any specific details, she wanted to warn me as much as possible.

"The worst is the 2nd stage of the exam. It's this phase that some Genin get severely injured, or even killed… so I'm really worried about you, Naruto-kun. And it doesn't help, that the exam proctor this year, she's an extremely violent and doesn't care about rules…" Kurenai warned.

Violent and doesn't care about rules… vs. arrogant and taking themselves too seriously. Yikes. Even though I didn't let anything show, somehow, I had the sinking feeling that Kurenai and Anko were talking about each other…

By the time we were finished, it was almost midnight. Unexpectedly, Kurenai wanted to stay the night. She wanted to sleep with me – not in that way, but just in the same bed.

Kyuubi, after I gave her a stern look, offered to sleep on the sofa in the common area. She looked as if she wanted to argue, but then merely pouted and took some of the old blankets I had and made herself a makeshift bed.

XXXXX

After showering, I tentatively got into the bed with Kurenai, who was already there, wearing nothing but a silky nightgown. Getting under the covers, my heart beat with anticipation for what would happen next.

As soon as I got in, Kurenai immediately latched on to me, giving me a warm smile, and kissed me. We made out for quite a while, her beautiful curves molding against me, as our hands wandered around each other's bodies.

Eventually, we relaxed, in a cuddling position, both of us sleeping on our sides, facing each other. I couldn't help but relish the feeling, of being able to sleep next to someone, for the first time in my life. Her soft curves wrapped around me, her nightgown was smooth and comfortable to touch.

"Kurenai-chan…" I mumbled. "Do you like Kitsune-chan?"

The red-eyed beauty smiled, as she rested her head against my chest. "She's very interesting, Naruto-kun. I like her. She's very beautiful too… even I feel attracted to her… and I'm not even a lesbian." She laughed softly. "Why do you ask?"

I exhaled in relief. "It's just… I didn't want you to feel threatened by her or anything."

She smiled. "Aww. Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'm not jealous of her living with you. She told me that you two have a very professional relationship. Plus, she's your summon anyway, I can't deny you such a powerful… ally, that will help you in the future."

I didn't say anything. Ally… more like, ticking time bomb. If only you knew, Kurenai…

Said "ally" was currently sleeping outside, on the sofa, with one of my old blankets, probably either plotting some devious plan to get into bed with me, or masturbating without abandon. Or plotting to take over the world… I'll never know with her.

The entire day had been simply exhausting. Mentally and physically… and the challenges that awaited me, the Chuunin Exams, recovering my skills and muscle memory, and now having to deal with the Kyuubi and Kurenai, and all of that...

But for right now, I wanted to forget about all of that.

"Good night, Naruto-kun." She gave me a quick kiss.

We fell asleep in each other's arms, the most amazing, and comfortable feeling in the world. The feeling of peace, of mutual affection, care, and satisfaction… the feeling simply overwhelmed me.

XXXXX

It was dark. Kurenai's sleeping form was curled around mine, her head sleeping on my shoulders, her form lightly pressed against my front.

Someone was poking my shoulder.

Sleepily, I turned over. It was Kyuubi, standing next to my bed. Her demonic red eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark.

Fuck! I almost jumped up in fright.

"**Master…**" She whispered softly. "**I can't sleep by myself. Can… can I sleep with you too?**"

Shaking myself lightly, I reminded myself that she was my loyal slave, and that if she wanted to hurt or kill me, she would have done so already.

"… uhhgh… fine…" I replied back, my head hitting the pillow once more in exhaustion.

Giving me a grateful smile, she quickly got under the blankets behind me.

"**I'm so happy master… you're the best.**" She mumbled, as she curled up behind me, pressing her chest against my back. Her light breath hit the back of my neck, the scent of her – rose – mingling with Kurenai's cherry flavor, she snuggled against me.

With Kurenai's figure hugging around my front, and Kyuubi essentially spooning my back, I suddenly realized I was sandwiched between two of the most ravishing women on the planet. It was moments like these that made everything else worth it.

It was those chance encounters with Anko, full of passion and fire. It was those experiences with Ayame, our mutual understanding and compassion for one another. It is these experiences with Kurenai, always the feeling of warmth and safety, like I was being protected.

And the Kyuubi… perhaps, I should thank her most of all. For being there for me, when I had no one else. For saving my life. For being so loyal to me, despite me having done very little to earn that. Even though she was almost completely out of control, and in reality, her being a "slave" consisted of her making overtly sexual offers to skew my mind unbalanced and refused to listen to 90% of my orders.

But despite all of that, she was worth it, as well. So worth it.

And it was these moments, that are worth fighting for... damned I'll be if I let anyone, or anything take them away from me.


End file.
